Posesión
by Pipademar
Summary: Shaoran Li ha sido durante mucho tiempo el némesis de Sakura Kinomoto. Cuando ve una esclava sexual desnuda paseando por el complejo cuyo largo cabello castaño oscuro le recuerda a la mujer que no quiere tener nada que ver con él, decide comprarla. Cuando ve su cara por primera vez, tanto Shaoran como Sakura reciben la sorpresa de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, y algunos son parte de la historia original.**

**La historia no es mía, solo es una adaptación de un libro que leí hace mucho tiempo, que ya había sido subido a la plataforma, pero que por circunstancias que desconozco ya no se encuentra disponible. Su nombre es Posesión y es de la autora Jaid Black.**

**Sin fines de lucro, sólo por placer personal. Espero les agrade la historia.** :)

Sakura Kinomoto tomó un profundo y reflexivo aliento mientras se contemplaba en el espejo de cuerpo entero del cuarto de baño._ Esto no puede estar tan bien como se ve_, pensó malhumoradamente._ No puedo estar tan bien como me veo…_

Era bastante bonita, supuso, con su pelo castaño y sus verdes ojos de gato. Indudablemente belleza promedio más que hermosa, pero lo bastante bonita como para tener citas, debería haber estado llevando una vida más emocionante. Y, sin embargo, no las tenía y no la llevaba.

Treinta y cuatro años y nunca se había casado, Sakura estaba contenta con ser soltera y lo había disfrutado hasta ahora. Le gustaba vivir sola, saborear la libertad de ser capaz de hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera sin necesidad de consultar con un hombre sobre sus proyectos para la tarde. Ser soltera definitivamente tenía sus recompensas.

Pero, concedió, tenía también sus inconvenientes.

La soledad era el más grande de ellos. Montones y montones de noches solitarias pasadas contemplando la almohada vacía al lado de la suya en la enorme cama, fantaseando acerca de enamorarse, fantaseando sobre situaciones sexuales escabrosas en las que nunca se encontraría de una manera realista. Ella era una mujer normal después de todo._ Tenía necesidades. _Pero en su mayoría, suspiró, en su mayor parte solo fantaseaba con obtener compañía.

Sin embargo, se recordó a sí misma alzando la barbilla, no estaba totalmente carente de compañía, solo carente de compañía masculina. Y, pensó intencionadamente mientras su gato Hércules se paseaba desde el cuarto de baño hacia la cocina con un_ miau_, compañía masculina humana en particular.

Hizo una mueca, preguntándose, no por primera vez, si se había convertido por descuido en el retrato viviente de una vieja doncella sin siquiera darse cuenta. Hércules, pensó gravemente, era solo uno de un magnífico total de diez felinos que vivían en su apartamento.

¡Diez gatos! Sakura gesticuló. ¿Cómo demonios había logrado adquirir diez gatos? Era como si se hubiese dormido una noche como una mujer joven y despertase la mañana siguiente como una patética solterona…

Puso los ojos en blanco frente al espejo.

—Detente, Sakura—castigó a su imagen—. No eres una solterona y lo sabes. Solo estás… —suspiró—. Únicamente estás sola y aburrida.

Era la verdad y lo sabía. Sí, tenía treinta y cuatro años. Sí, nunca había estado casada. No, no tenía citas con nadie ahora y no las había tenido en al menos seis meses.

Pero en general amaba su vida. Disfrutaba de su posición como profesora de Antropología en la Universidad Estatal de Tokyo, encontraba que las investigaciones que hacía de otras culturas con sus estudiantes graduados eran vigorizantes y desafiantes.

Y, pensó mientras inspiraba, no había nada incorrecto en poseer gatos. Muchos gatos. Montones de gatos. Todas las clases de gatos. De cabello corto, más bien pequeños, de pelo largo y larguiruchos, grande y grasosos, y…

Sus dientes se apretaron. Bien, después de todo tal vez poseía demasiados malditos gatos.

Pero aparte del hecho de que era una mujer sola en la sociedad humana, no había nada malo con su vida y ella lo sabía. Y realmente, pensó con una sonrisa cuando Kero saltó sobre el lavamanos y ronroneó contra su mano mientras su lengua áspera acariciaba su piel, no había nada malo con ser una desesperada adoradora del pelo de gato, amante de los felinos. Era solo que…

Su sonrisa se evaporó lentamente mientras se contemplaba en el espejo. Solo sucedía que estaba un poco cansada del status quo, un poco cansada de llevar una existencia aburrida y complaciente.

Y, reconoció mientras tomaba un aliento profundo, tenía necesidades como cualquier otra mujer normal. ¡Estaba en su punto sexual más alto, por el amor de Dios, el peor momento de su vida para permanecer célibe debido a la complacencia!

Quería por una vez —_solo una vez_— hacer algo salvaje y loco, algo completamente ajeno al carácter de la doctora Sakura Kinomoto que todos en la universidad conocían y respetaban. Algo descarado y lo suficientemente imprudente para darle una vida de recuerdos que pudiera abrazar cerca de su corazón siempre que estuviera de humor para ponerse sentimental respecto a los días rebeldes que ya habían acabado. Se estaba haciendo más vieja y…

Suspiró. En su juventud, y pasados sus veinte años, siempre había hecho las cosas correctas, las cosas apropiadas. Como adolescente había hecho lo que las monjas en la escuela parroquial a la que había asistido habían esperado de ella, había sido la muchacha buena que sus padres habían querido que fuera, y…

Suspiró. Y estaba enferma y no sabía qué ser, aparte de ser una buena chica. Ninguna mujer de treinta y cuatro años necesita conformarse con las expectativas de otras cuando esas expectativas no son las suyas propias. O, más en concreto, ninguna mujer de treinta y cuatro años_ debería_ conformarse con las expectativas de otros cuando esas expectativas no son las suyas propias.

Sakura mordisqueó su labio inferior mientras sus felinos ojos verdes se paseaban lentamente por la repisa del lavamanos y encima de la revista abierta sobre ella. Mentalmente resistió la tentación de releer los anuncios clasificados que se había visto compelida a estudiar lo que ya parecía mil veces durante los tres días pasados. Pero al final vio sus manos alcanzándolos y su corazón se encogió cuando sus ojos visualizaron las palabras: _El Hotel Tomoeda está seleccionando actualmente mujeres para trabajar en nuestro exclusivo Resort de caballeros, situado en una isla privada de la costa de Tokyo. La paga es excepcional para mujeres excepcionales, dado que solo recibimos clientela de la más adinerada. Se necesita por encima de todo, mujeres cómodas en el papel de sumisas. Las excursiones a la isla duran desd días…_

Sakura exhaló un aliento mientras releía la parte del anuncio que más había apelado a ella.

_Se necesitan por encima de todo, mujeres cómodas en el papel de sumisas._

Esta siempre había sido su fantasía, concedió mientras mordía su labio fuertemente. Una fantasía muy grande, de las que la ponían—húmeda—cada—vez—que—pensaba—acerca—de—ello…

Ser sumisa con un hombre. Jugar a ser esclava de su amo. Permitir que un hombre la amarrara e hiciera lo que quisiera hacerle…

Era algo que una buena muchacha nunca haría.

Era algo que ella quería hacer y mucho.

El latido de su corazón se apresuró._ Solo por una noche_, se prometió._ O en este caso, solo por una excursión a la isla._

No era como si nadie hubiera oído nunca algo acerca del Hotel Tomoeda. Al contrario, todos quienes vivían en los alrededor del área de Bahía conocían exactamente lo que era el Resort y a quiénes satisfacía, aun si esta no era la clase de tema que uno tendía a traer a colación en una conversación casual.

El Hotel Tomoeda era el lugar exclusivo al que los hombres de negocios de la elite iban en busca de sol, diversión y sexo sin ataduras con alguna mujer pagada, o muchas mujeres pagadas, a su elección.

_Si quieres vivir tus fantasías sexuales más profundas sin que ningún conocido lo averigüe, ese sería el lugar para hacerlo, Sakura._ Tomó otro aliento profundo._ ¡No hay ninguna forma de que cualquiera de tus colegas hombres de la universidad puedan tener dinero suficiente para frecuentar esa isla!_

Sakura dejó la revista en la repisa del lavamanos y reanudó su autocontemplación en el espejo. En cualquier caso, dudaba que unos señores tan exclusivos como los que se alojaban en el Hotel Tomoeda quisieran tomar a una mujer de aspecto tan promedio como ella. Pero tal vez si dejara suelto su largo cabello castaño, y se aplicara un poquito de maquillaje, y…

Sus labios se fruncieron. Quizá si se sometiera a una cirugía reconstructiva completa de rostro podría llamar al Hotel Tomoeda para tomar un trabajo durante una excursión.

Se erizó frente a esto. ¡Como si quisiera trabajar en un lugar donde estaba destinada a ser la mujer más fea de toda la isla! Especialmente, pensó malhumoradamente, cuando la razón por la que quería ir en primer lugar no era el dinero, como sin duda era la de las otras mujeres, sino conseguir un poco de acción.

Suspiró cuando echó un nuevo vistazo al anuncio.

_El Hotel Tomoeda realizará entrevistas personales durante toda la última semana de marzo en el área de Tokyo. Llame a Eriol Hiraguizawa hoy al 555—3212._

Dejó de leer, su dedo trazó el contorno del número de teléfono impreso.

—Por otra parte —murmuró— no puede doler el llamar al menos al tipo.

Cerrando los ojos brevemente y tomando un aliento estabilizador, cerró la revista y giró lentamente para afrontar la salida del cuarto de baño.

Nerviosa y sintiendo todo sorprendentemente vertiginoso, Sakura tragó con fuerza el nudo que tenía en la garganta mientras se encontraba andando hacia la cocina, y hacia el teléfono. Cuando lo alcanzó, cuando el receptor del teléfono inalámbrico estuvo firmemente en su mano, respiró hondo antes de aporrear el número de teléfono que se había aprendido de memoria desde hace tres días.

—Esto es insano —refunfuñó para sí misma mientras esperaba que alguien al otro lado de la línea contestara—. Debo de haber perdido mi…

—Gracias por llamar al Hotel Tomoeda. Habla Sonomi. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle esta tarde?

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se ensancharon al oír el sonido incorpóreo de la voz ronca. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron tan dramáticamente que se preguntó ociosamente durante un histérico momento si saldría golpeando de su pecho.

—¿Hola? Es el Hotel Tomoeda. ¿Hola?

Su respiración se volvió trabajosa mientras el latido de su corazón subió imposiblemente más alto.

—Muy graciosa, compañera. Escucha —preguntó la ronca voz en tono enojado—, ¿quieres reservar una estancia en la isla o no?

Aterrorizada, y sintiéndose fuera de su elemento, la mano de Sakura voló a la consola de la pared, disponiéndose a colgar. Pero cuando estaba a punto de terminar la conexión, cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de pulsar el botón para desconectar, su mirada fue atrapada por una fotografía colgada en la pared a un metro de distancia.

Sus ojos se estrecharon en finas rendijas. La fotografía era de ella y…

Sus labios se fruncieron. La fotografía era de ella y sus diez gatos.

_¡Si además hubiera llevado puesto un uniforme de colegiala parroquial en esa fotografía, la imagen de patética buena chica estaría completa!_

Las fosas nasales de Sakura llamearon cuando plantó su mano firmemente sobre su cadera de modo que no podía volar hasta el botón de desconectar y terminar nerviosamente la conexión con la Señora Voz Ronca contra su voluntad.

—Mi nombre es Sakura—apretó los dientes resueltamente en el receptor, su barbilla se alzó. Y con la convicción y la resolución de un alcohólico recuperándose en una reunión de prevención, añadió en voz alta y categóricamente mientras sus fosas nasales llameaban imposiblemente hacia delante—: ¡Y soy una sumisa!

—Espera un segundo —contestó la Señora Voz Ronca con un bostezo—. Déjame transferirte a ese departamento.

Sakura gruñó.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, y algunos son parte de la historia original.**

**La historia no es mía, solo es una adaptación de un libro que leí hace mucho tiempo, que ya había sido subido a la plataforma, pero que por circunstancias que desconozco ya no se encuentra disponible. Su nombre es Posesión y es de la autora Jaid Black.**

**Sin fines de lucro, sólo por placer personal. Espero les agrade la historia.** :)

Capítulo 1

Tres semanas más tarde

—Buenos días, doctora Kinomoto.

—Buenos días, doctor Amamiya.

Sakura sonrió abiertamente cuando entró en el salón de la facultad, su buen humor era evidente. Iba vestida con una conservadora falda sastre azul marino que terminaba en la rodilla, una camisa blanca de algodón que estaba completamente abrochada y su masa de cabello castaño asegurado en un moño apretado en la nuca. Completando su conjunto habitual había un par de gafas negras colocadas en la punta de su nariz.

Claramente se sentía mejor de lo que se veía. Aunque de todos modos nunca había dado mucha importancia a la moda.

Sakura inclinó la cabeza hacia el doctor Amamiya mientras avanzaba hacia él, sintiéndose como si estuviera en una nube. Solo rezaba para que nadie en el Departamento de Antropología imaginara por qué estaba de tan buen talante. Le costaba creerlo incluso a ella misma.

—¿Qué tal está hoy? —preguntó en tono casual—. Lo lamento, llego tarde —¡_Estaba muy ocupada haciendo mis maletas para mi viaje al Hotel Tomoeda_—. ¿Ha pasado algo por aquí que debiera saber?

El doctor Amamiya asintió con la cabeza, su tono pomposo tan molesto como siempre.

—Realmente han pasado algunas…

Ella escuchó la prolija respuesta de su colega con medio cerebro mientras se servía una taza de lo que la mayor parte de las personas llamarían alubias y agua, pero que la universidad clasificaba, o trataba de hacer pasar por lo menos, como café.

Sakura ignoró al doctor Amamiya mientras bebía a sorbos de la humeante taza de una poción barata casi colombiana, y reflexionaba sobre la conversación que había tenido con Sonomi la semana pasada.

_—__Después de encontrarse contigo, Eriol sintió que eras perfecta para la posición, muñeca. Le gustaría que trabajaras en la excursión de cinco días a la isla que comienza en una semana a partir de hoy. ¿O es demasiado pronto?_

_—__N... No —había tartamudeado Sakura, su corazón le golpeaba como loco contra su pecho. No había consumido ni un solo día de sus vacaciones este año, por lo que sabía que tenía los días esperándola—. ¿Él… él realmente pensó que yo tendría un lugar allí? —preguntó ella con voz irresoluta, insegura de haber oído correctamente. O de si esa Señora Voz Ronca había oído a Eriol Hiraguizawa correctamente._

_Sonomi se rió entre dientes, con una sonrisa en su voz..._

_—__Pareces sorprendida._

_—__Estoy sorprendida —dijo ella en una monotonía desconcertada, con la boca abierta._

_—__Bien, no lo estés —contestó Sonomi—. Además, estos tipos ricos realmente van por las inocentes, las que se ven como chicas buenas._

_Su encantamiento desapareció mientras sus dientes se apretaban._

_—__No soy —dijo Sakura, pronunciando cada palabra con voz clara y precisa— inocente. Tampoco soy una chica buena —cortó el aire con su mano para dar énfasis, aunque Sonomi no pudiera verlo._

_—¡Uh huh!_

_Sakurasuspiró._

_—__De acuerdo, tal vez doy esa imagen —suspiró otra vez—. De acuerdo, tal vez soy así. Pero por favor, créeme cuando digo que no quiero ser de esa manera._

_—__Hmm —dijo Sonomi sin comprometerse, su tono era divertido—. ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que no quieres este trabajo por el dinero, muñeca?_

_Cuando Sakura no dijo nada, sino que simplemente se quedó silenciosa al otro lado de la conexión, mordiéndose el labio mientras se preguntaba si había dado a entender por descuido sus segundas intenciones, Sonomi se rio entre dientes otra vez._

_—__Está bien. Tu secreto está seguro conmigo. ¡Oye! Si los hombres ricos pueden venir aquí buscando su placer, entonces ¿por qué no podemos nosotras las mujeres?_

_Sakura se encontró sonriendo en el receptor. E inmediatamente se sintió a gusto con la Señora Voz Ronca._

_—__Por qué, en efecto —murmuró._

Y entonces se había reservado el vuelo a la Isla Tomoeda. Para esta noche.

Tragó aire.

—Ah —continuó el doctor Amamiya, sacándola de su ensueño—. Casi olvido mencionar que el Sr. Li está en su oficina. —Él sacudió la cabeza, perturbado—. Está esperando para hablar con usted —dijo él desdeñosamente mientras se ajustaba la corbata.

Sakura miró con ceño fruncido al doctor Amamiya.

—¿El Sr. Li? ¿Se refiere a Shaoran Li? —Suspiró mientras miraba a su colega, compartiendo por una vez el humor menos que hospitalario del doctor Amamiya. Era la última persona que quería ver hoy, sobre todo considerando que sus nervios estaban exhaustos debido al viaje inminente al Hotel Tomoeda esta noche—. Oh no, él otra vez no.

—Eso me temo.

—¿Qué quiere esta vez? —preguntó con resignación, comprendiendo que si Shaoran Li quería hablarle, tenía poca opción aparte de consentir.

Como dueño de la compañía de construcción multimillonaria que había edificado la mitad de las torres en el centro de la ciudad de Tokyo, y como un corporativo financiero del Departamento de Antropología de la universidad en particular, Shaoran Li tenía permitido más que la mayoría. Un hecho que irritaba lo suficiente a Sakura como para hacer que sus dientes se apretaran simplemente de ver al gran hombre.

—¿Por qué no se lo pregunta usted misma? —gruñó una voz oscura detrás de ella.

Sakura se giró rápidamente, derramando casi el café debido a la sorpresa mientras lo hacía. Dubitativamente echó un vistazo hacia el doctor Amamiya, que se aclaraba la garganta incómodamente mientras se reajustaba nerviosamente la corbata.

Su barbilla se alzó resueltamente cuando le devolvió la mirada a Shaoran Li. Encontró los ojos oscuros y calculadores de su Némesis, rechazando dejarse intimidar por él y sus maneras grandilocuentes. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras lo consideraba, evaluándolo como a un oponente en el cuadrilátero.

Una ceja oscura se elevó perplejamente, una sonrisa de nunca—antes—visto elevó la comisura de su boca.

Sakura gruñó.

Shaoran Li era bastante guapo, supuso. Al menos para un tipo con facha de boxeador. Era un hombre alto —probablemente medía alrededor de 1 metro con 92 centímetros— y con treinta y cinco años de edad estaba todavía tan denso de músculos como cualquier jugador de línea de base de fútbol. Su pelo era corto y oscuro y su gran cuerpo se veía dorado debido al bronceado.

Ella sabía que se había abierto camino a través las filas de la compañía de construcción que ahora poseía, habiendo comenzado desde la base como obrero. Podía conjeturar que la pesada musculatura de su cuerpo probablemente no había dejado su antigua forma totalmente cuando él había comprado a su tío y asumido la presidencia de Construcciones Li, ya que tenía la apariencia fuerte y poderosa de un hombre que estaba acostumbrado al trabajo pesado.

No era que ella lo hubiera notado ni nada por el estilo, solo lo intuía.

—¿Deseaba verme, Sr. Li?

La doctora Mizuki se encontraba de vacaciones hasta el día siguiente, lo que dejaba a Sakura en la aparentemente lamentable posición de ser la de mayor rango, lo que significaba que sería la única obligada a oír a Shaoran Li gruñir sus últimas demandas. Otra vez.

Seis meses atrás, cuando la doctora Mizuki había estado excavando en México, Shaoran Li había merodeado por el departamento con sus demandas. Tres meses antes de eso, cuando la doctora Mizuki había estado en una conferencia en Hawai, él había aparecido gruñendo otra vez. Si ella no lo conociera mejor, comenzaría a preguntarse si el maldito hombre no esperaba a que su jefe desapareciera para poder entonces gruñirle a ella en particular. Pero era absurdo pensarlo, por supuesto.

La ceja negra se elevó otra vez cuando él la observó, un hábito que siempre la dejaba sintiéndose decididamente irritada. Era como si él la midiera —y la encontrara deficiente. Pero un hombre como Shaoran Li, un hombre acaudalado que había tenido citas con cada tonta existente en el área de Bahía, podía mirar por debajo de la nariz a una mujer de aspecto tan promedio como ella misma. Físicamente ella era inferior y lo sabía.

Su oscura mirada vagó metódicamente a lo largo del cuerpo de ella, comenzando en sus piernas, avanzando lentamente hasta sus pechos, donde se demoró, y subiendo luego más arriba, a su rostro. Ella se sintió un poco nerviosa cuando sus pezones se endurecieron debido al hormigueo de conciencia sensual que la atravesó, pero ignoró el sentimiento y rápidamente lo desechó.

Además, se recordó a sí misma mientras elevaba una de sus cejas y encontraba su determinada mirada con una mirada desafiante de su parte, Shaoran Li probablemente solo trataba de intimidarla. Como siempre. Una vez matón, siempre matón.

Era irónico, realmente, que la misma clase de hombre que Sakura quería para experimentar sumisión en la cama estuviera de pie en frente de ella, aún cuando sabía que nunca se entregaría a un hombre como éste en un billón de años. No era que el multimillonario obrero de la construcción convertido en CEO hubiera expresado alguna vez algún interés en hacerlo en cualquier caso, pensó ella con gravedad.

Pero si él hubiera tratado de tomarla para llevarla a la cama, sabía que habría dicho que no. No solo porque un lío así podría causarle problemas en la universidad, sino también porque Shaoran Li no era la clase de hombre que tomaría el dominio y la sumisión como un mero juego sexual. Era el tipo de macho arrogante que lo tomaría literalmente, esperando una mujer que lo satisficiera siempre, tanto dentro como fuera del dormitorio.

Definitivamente no era su tipo.

Incluso si era la sexualidad masculina personificada.

—Infiernos, sí, quiero verla —gruñó él. Apuntó un dedo en dirección a la puerta de la oficina de ella—. Vamos a hablar, señora.

O la estupidez masculina personificada, pensó con los labios fruncidos.

Sakura frunció el ceño con severidad, mientras decidía que podía terminar con la cita rápidamente. Cuanto antes escuchara su sesión de gruñidos, más rápido se iría el gran boxeador. Pero, decidió, no hablaría en privado con él hasta que lo pusiera directamente en su lugar.

—Mi nombre es_ Doctora Kinomoto —_dijo intencionadamente, pareciendo tan pomposa como el doctor Amamiya en ese momento—. Y si es un nombre demasiado largo y demasiado complicado de absorber para su cerebro, entonces_ Doctora_ bastará. —Ella inclinó la cabeza—. No pasé ocho años en el colegio obteniendo mi doctorado, señor, para que me llamaran con ese desprecio, como si fuera un imbécil cualquiera.

Él suspiró, luego pellizcó el puente de su nariz mientras recobraba aparentemente fuerzas. Sin duda, una táctica para impedirse a sí mismo tratar de morderla.

Él miró hacia arriba, con su mandíbula apretada y sus ojos oscuros ardiendo en los verdes de ella.

—Mire señora…

Ella se mordió la lengua, fascinada por la vena palpitante en su cuello.

_—__Doctora _Kinomoto… —gruñó.

Ella sonrió, luego asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Quería hablar conmigo en privado? —preguntó dulcemente. Demasiado dulcemente.

Sus fosas nasales llamearon cuando él estrechó sus ojos hacia ella

—Sí —silbó.

Un silbido. Ella nunca lo había oído silbar antes, y se encontró preguntándose lo que significaba esto exactamente. Era extraño cómo sonaba, ella era buena detectando los humores de Shaoran Li. No era que se necesitara un doctorado en antropología para hacerlo, ya que solo parecía tener dos tipos de humor: hosco y arisco.

Diciéndose a sí misma que no importaba, y que tenía mejores cosas que hacer con su tiempo que pelear con un Neandertal demasiado crecido —¡como estar preparada para el vuelo esta noche!— agitó una mano y avanzó hacia la puerta de su oficina.

Su Némesis se mantuvo tranquilo durante toda la caminata por el vestíbulo, lo que Sakura encontró acongojantemente extraño en un hombre tan grande y fuerte. Sintió una desconcertante premonición pasar sobre ella, esa clase de extraña sacudida que hace que el vello de la nuca se ponga de punta cuando de alguna manera uno se da cuenta de que está siendo observado.

Ella se puso rígida. Shaoran Li no la miraba como lo hace un hombre normal.

Shaoran Li la estudiaba. Calculaba. Tasaba.

_Él cazaba._

Ella tragó un poco bruscamente, preguntándose qué era exactamente lo que cazaba él hoy. Sakura no se engañó ni por un momento con el pensamiento de que el gran hombre de repente hubiera tomado conciencia de ella como mujer. En todas las ocasiones en las que se había visto obligada a tratar con él, y admitiendo que había procurado que esas ocasiones fueran pocas y lejanas entre sí, él le había mostrado solamente hostilidad, desdén e incluso, por alguna razón, resentimiento.

Quizá estaba ofendido por el hecho de que ella era una mujer con un doctorado. Quizá resentía el hecho de que ella tenía el pelo castaño. Quizá resentía el hecho de que su opción de coche fuera conservadora, un Volvo sin grandes exageraciones. Quizá resentía el hecho de que…

¡Bah! Quién sabía cuáles eran sus motivos.

En lo que a Shaoran Li concernía, uno nunca podía estar seguro de algo. Así pues, básicamente, era mucho mejor ni siquiera intentar imaginarlo en primer lugar.

Sakura cerró la puerta detrás de él después de que entrara en su pequeña y modesta oficina. Le hizo señas para que tomara asiento y decidió ignorarlo cuando él simplemente gruñó sin sentarse. Suspirando, se sentó detrás de su escritorio y sonrió tan cortésmente como pudo. Apoyó sus manos sobre el escritorio y encontró su mirada fija.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo, Sr. Li?

Él frunció el ceño cuando la contempló en silencio, con su oscura expresión meditabunda. Se miraron en total tranquilidad en lo que pareció la hora más tensa de la vida de Sakura, sus miradas fijas en un desafío mutuo, cuando de hecho no podían haber pasado más de treinta segundos haciendo tictac.

Ella se sintió cada vez más preocupada interiormente, el latido de su corazón se aceleró dramáticamente, pero en su exterior parecía hecha de hielo.

Y finalmente, por suerte, él abrió la boca para hablar. Pero cualquier cosa que hubiese estado a punto de decir fue interrumpida cuando la doctora Mizuki hizo una inesperada aparición en la oficina.

Sakura soltó el aliento mientras se levantaba, aliviada. No se vería obligada a tratar con el gigante gruñón después de todo.

—Kaho —dijo Shaoran cortésmente, aunque le salió un poco brusco. Casi como si estuviera decepcionado por el hecho de que su inminente conversación hubiera sido interrumpida. Pero eso realmente no tenía sentido.

Él inclinó su cabeza respetuosamente cuando se irguió para saludar a la jefa de departamento, haciendo que la ceja de Sakura se elevara. Esta era la primera vez que ella había visto a Shaoran Li y Kaho Mizuki interactuar y tenía que preguntarse al respecto. Sakura siempre asumía que el boxeador probablemente trataba a la mujer más vieja tan hoscamente como lo hacía con el resto del mundo. Por lo visto aquella presunción estaba errada.

Frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba si Shaoran guardaba todas sus malas maneras solo para ella.

Maldito.

—Es bueno verte, Shaoran—dijo la doctora Mizuki sinceramente, haciendo que Sakura parpadeara. Pero Sakura no podía imaginarse a nadie siendo feliz al ver a Shaoran Li. Era como creer que Who en Whoville estuviera feliz de ver al Grinch antes de que se hubiera reformado de su mal camino—. Volví de vacaciones un día antes porque estoy atrasada con el papeleo. Me alegro que no me echaras de menos. Veo que Sakura te estaba ayudando.

Ella se hizo una mueca al oír el uso casual de la doctora Mizuki del nombre Sakura. Hizo otra mueca cuando ella se dio cuenta que el nombre femenino no había pasado desapercibido para el Grinch. Esa maldita ceja se elevó otra vez cuando él volvió su mirada hacia ella.

—Sí —dijo él con sequedad, su voz un gruñido bajo—. _Sakura_ y yo solo nos preparábamos para discutir el problema del sitio de excavación de su equipo.

Sakura frunció el ceño, sus manos se parapetaron bajo sus pechos.

Las cejas de la doctora Mizuki se unieron socarronamente.

—¿Problemas, Shaoran? Me temo que no te sigo.

Él asintió con la cabeza

—Sí. Problemas. El problema es que no ha sido excavado aún. Mira —dijo él en el tono de voz más tranquilo que Sakura le había oído usar alguna vez—, no me opongo a retrasar a mis hombres por un día o dos de modo que su equipo pueda terminar de desenterrar esos huesos viejos que hemos encontrado, pero el tiempo es dinero, Kaho, y su equipo se está llevando un pedazo condenadamente grande de mi tiempo.

La doctora Mizuki asintió con la cabeza.

—Entiendo, Shaoran. Sakura y yo nos pondremos en ello nosotras mismas. —Ella lo acarició en el hombro, un gesto afectuoso y platónico—. No hay necesidad de preocuparse. Terminaremos de excavarlo esta noche.

_¿Esta noche?_

Los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon._ ¡De todas las noches, por favor, no esta!_ lloriqueó mentalmente.

Shaoran Li giró su cabeza y contempló a Sakura como si la tasara en su mente, como si se hubiera imaginado que le estaba impidiendo hacer algo que realmente había querido hacer esta noche. Y condenado si no parecía complacido por esa comprensión.

¡Maldito!

—Muy bien —murmuró él, mientras su mirada no se apartaba de Sakura.

Ella se puso rígida, su barbilla se alzó como siempre tendía a hacer cuando se sentía a la defensiva.

—Estaré más que feliz de excavar el sitio con usted, doctora Mizuki —dijo con un tono profesional y entrecortado cuando alejó su mirada de Shaoran—. Pero si quiere que yo sea parte de la excavación me temo que tendrá que esperar para comenzar hasta que vuelva de mis vacaciones, dentro de una semana.

Ella asintió con la cabeza de manera decidida, haciéndole saber que en este caso en particular no vacilaría. Tenía la sólida reputación de ser una buena trabajadora de equipo, por lo que no temía que Kaho fuera a pensar mal de ella.

La doctora Mizuki inclinó su cabeza, confirmando su afirmación.

Shaoran frunció el ceño, mientras sus oscuros ojos evaluaban meditabundamente a Sakura.

—¿Por qué? —ladró—. ¿Va a algún sitio con un hombre o algo así?

—O algo así —dijo ella dulcemente, dejando que se lo imaginara. Decidió ignorar el hecho de que su interés en el asunto hacía cosas extrañas en su vientre. Como mariposas dentro de ella.

Nervios. Tenían que ser nervios lo que hacía que su estómago se agitara. La única cosa que Shaoran Li hacía en su vientre era provocarle indigestión.

Sakura recogió su bolso, saludando con la cabeza a Shaoran y Kaho cuando avanzó hacia la puerta.

—Los dejo conversar. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer en el laboratorio antes de irme de vacaciones.

Y mucha preparación mental para controlar la anticipación del vuelo de esa noche a la exclusiva y privada isla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, y algunos son parte de la historia original.**

**La historia no es mía, solo es una adaptación de un libro que leí hace mucho tiempo, que ya había sido subido a la plataforma, pero que por circunstancias que desconozco ya no se encuentra disponible. Su nombre es Posesión y es de la autora Jaid Black.**

**Sin fines de lucro, sólo por placer personal. Espero les agrade la historia.** :)

Capítulo 2

Sakura cerró los ojos y tomó aire profundamente en un fútil esfuerzo por calmar sus crispados nervios, volviendo luego a fijar la mirada en la pequeña ventanilla del avión de seis plazas.

Se preguntó qué pensaría Eriol Hiraguizawa cuando la viera, pues no había tenido tiempo de cambiar su apagada ropa de trabajo por otra entre la salida de la universidad y la partida del avión hacia la isla. De todas formas, Eriol le había advertido que no necesitaría ropa en el Hotel Tomoeda, ya que permanecería totalmente desnuda durante los cinco días.

Se mordisqueó el labio inferior, con sus ojos verdes dilatados.

¿En qué diablos había estado pensado al aceptar convertirse en una sumisa esclava sexual durante cinco días?

Suspiró, masajeándose distraídamente las sienes, mientras el exuberante y sorprendentemente tropical aspecto de la isla Tomoeda surgía lentamente ante la vista. El caso era que realmente quería probar esto, se recordó a sí misma. Al menos una vez.

Además, Sakura se consideraba muy buena jueza de carácter. Eriol Hiraguizawa podría ser un hombre de negocios avispado que había imaginado una forma envidiable de hacer dinero para sí mismo y para las mujeres que trabajaban en la isla, pero ella tenía una buena sensación acerca de él como persona, y creía de todo corazón que las seguridades que él le había dado no eran sino la verdad

Él y su hermana Sonomi cuidarían de ella. Nunca habían permitido hombres en la isla que no hubieran atravesado, y aprobado, intensas investigaciones personales y comprobaciones de fondo.

Por supuesto, Sonomi le había asegurado que la mayoría de los clientes de la isla lo eran en forma habitual, y que Eriol y ella los conocían desde hacía cinco años o más. Y todos ellos eran hombres de perfil alto, que se comportarían impecablemente con las mujeres que trabajaban en el Hotel Tomoeda antes que hacer algo estúpido y arriesgarse a que una situación potencialmente dañina fuera aireada en público como ropa sucia para que todo el mundo la viera.

En otras palabras, Sakura no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Los clientes quizá fueran calentones y canallescos, pero nadie se atrevería a lastimarla.

Suspiró.

A medida que la isla se iba viendo cada vez más cerca su ritmo cardíaco se incrementó dramáticamente. Esto era tanto excitante como aterrador, admitió mentalmente.

Dando un breve vistazo alrededor de la diminuta cabina del avión a las otras cuatro pasajeras, se preguntó distraídamente si estarían tan nerviosas como ella. Lo dudaba. Todas ellas tenían el aspecto calmado de las profesionales. Y todas tenían una apariencia perfecta, con sus caras magníficamente maquilladas, los cuerpos firmes y el atractivo físico de las rubias doradas.

Suspiró. Eran tan bellas, demasiado bellas. Ella probablemente tuviera que pagarle a uno de los clientes para poder tener un poco de acción, pensó frunciendo el ceño.

Oh, bien. Era esto o cinco días con los gatos.

Sakura se enderezó en su asiento y decidió concentrarse en la noche que estaba próxima a llegar en vez de en cosas destinadas a destrozarle los nervios. Esta noche no pasaría de ser una suerte de orientación, se recordó a sí misma. Así que realmente no era necesario ponerse tan nerviosa. Los clientes no empezarían a llegar hasta mañana por la tarde.

Entonces, y solo entonces, ella se convertiría en un nudo de puros, crispados y, por otra parte, vulnerables nervios.

Apoyándose contra su caro escritorio de roble, con un vaso de bourbon en mano, Eriol Hiraguizawa sonreía ante el nerviosismo de Sakura.

—Si no puedes estar desnuda ante mí sin ruborizarte, querida, ¿cómo vas a lidiar con ello mañana, cuando un grupo de hombres ricos y sensuales estén compitiendo por tu atención, ansiosos de follarte? —elevó el pequeño vaso, disponiéndose a beber de él mientras la estudiaba—. No quiero ser grosero, pero no quiero ningún malentendido tampoco. Entiendes para qué estás aquí, ¿no es cierto?

Sakura suspiró mientras se soltaba el pelo, y el apretado moño se derramaba en una cascada de bucles castaños hasta la parte inferior de su espalda. Su pelo, como el de Sansón, siempre había sido su fuerte, su mejor característica. Ella sospechó que incluso su nuevo empleador estaba de acuerdo, cuando la vista de sus cabellos cayendo hacia abajo en cascada hizo que él se endureciera en una perceptible región de su cuerpo. Ella se mordisqueó el labio inferior y apartó la mirada.

—Mi querida Sakura—murmuró él al otro lado del cuarto, con su expresión precavida y remota—, podrías hacer que un hombre como yo olvide cuán cínico se ha vuelto.

La cabeza de ella se irguió de golpe, su frente se arrugó.

—¿Eh?

—No importa —dijo él con un suspiro que sonó casi trágico, y que la dejó sintiéndose decididamente confundida. Él bajó el vaso de bourbon y caminó lentamente hacia ella—. No quiero que hagas esto si no es algo que quieres hacer. Si lo que necesitas es dinero, hay muchas otras formas…

—No es el dinero —espetó ella rápidamente. Respiró hondo—. Escuche, señor Hiraguizawa…

—Eriol —corrigió él con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió.

—Qué apropiado. —Ella sonrió abiertamente cuando él se rió ahogadamente, desvaneciéndose su nerviosismo con cada momento que pasaba en su presencia—. No es el dinero —admitió otra vez, poniéndose seria—. Es simplemente algo que necesito hacer. Para mí —suspiró mientras apartaba la mirada, sacándose sus prácticos zapatos al mismo tiempo—. Tengo diez gatos —dijo sombríamente— y soy miembro de Greenpeace.

Eriol disimuló su sonrisa.

—Ya veo —se quedó quieto mientras la miraba desvestirse lentamente, no diciendo nada hasta que ella se paró ante él vistiendo solo su sostén y sus bragas.

Sakura se mordió el labio mientras elevaba la vista hacia él, los hombros rectos y tiesos.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Trata de no mirar como si estuvieras enfrentando a tu verdugo, y quizá disfrutes un poco más de estos cinco días.

Ella le sonrió, y luego se echó a reír.

—Eres muy bueno hablando con una mujer sin ropa, ¿sabes? —Ella meneó la cabeza—Si fueras cualquier otro me habría fugado con el rabo entre las piernas en el mismo momento en que aterrizó el avión.

—Todos tenemos nuestros talentos —bromeó él.

Sakura irguió la cabeza mientras estudiaba su cara. Era un hombre muy guapo, tuvo que admitir. Alto, musculoso, pelo negro azulado. Y su personalidad alegre no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con la de ese condenado oso de Shaoran Li.

_¿Por qué estás pensando ahora en Shaoran Li, idiota?, _se reprendió a sí misma_. Seguramente está instalado muy cómodamente en Tokyo y tú estás en la isla Tomoeda, de pie en la oficina del dueño del Hotel Tomoeda, muy cerca de hacer realidad mañana tus fantasías más profundas._

Se ordenó contener sus meditaciones para no ponerse nerviosa nuevamente. Quizá fuera más fácil para su estado mental el concentrarse en el gran gorila debido a que era una conocida, si bien irritante, entidad. Pero esta situación, y este hombre, eran algo definitivamente novedoso.

Sakura sonrió cuando él se puso detrás suyo y empezó a desabrochar su sostén.

—Supongo que lo mejor es que me desembarace de mi vergüenza. Y rápidamente.

—Y quema esa horrorosa ropa de solterona mientras tanto —dijo él con voz pastosa.

Los ojos de Sakura volaron hacia la ingle de él, e inmediatamente notó que su protuberancia había crecido. Solo que esta vez, en lugar de reaccionar tímidamente ante su erección, ella se encontró sintiéndose más poderosa. Después de todo, Eriol Hiraguizawa tenía acceso a cualquier mujer bella de su elección. Pero ese pene se estaba encendiendo por alguien tan común como ella.

Ella terminó de desabrochar su sostén y permitió que cayera al piso. Los hombros se le relajaron un poco cuando vio que los ojos azules de Eriol se habían estrechado por la excitación.

—Tienes bonitos pechos —dijo él suavemente—. Llenos, naturales, levemente tostados como el resto de ti y tus pezones son exquisitos.

Ella se sonrojó, a pesar de su determinación de no hacerlo.

—Y ahora las bragas —dijo él firmemente.

Sakura tomo aliento para serenarse y luego, suspirando, se quitó las aburridas bragas de algodón. Él estaba en lo cierto acerca de su ropa, concedió ella. Se vestía como una solterona.

Cuando por fin se paró, completamente desnuda, sus pechos y monte de Venus al descubierto para él, lo observó llenarse con la vista de ella, sus ojos rastrillando su forma desnuda.

—Muy bonito —murmuró él, salvando el corto paso que los separaba—. Tengo un amigo que ama a las castañas, ¿sabes? En realidad, está obsesionado con ellas —sonrió—. Quizá venga esta noche. Tengo la sensación que cuando él te vea mañana, todas las posturas estarán cerradas para los otros clientes. Serás suya todo el tiempo. Él no compartirá esta exquisita belleza con nadie más.

Ella meneó la cabeza mientras sonreía. Él la hacía sentirse sexualmente atractiva, apuntalando su confianza en sí misma, y ella apreciaba eso más de lo que podía expresar. El Señor sabía que mañana necesitaría de toda la confianza en sí misma que pudiera obtener.

—Gracias por decir eso —dijo ella quedamente—. Aun si no lo piensas.

Contuvo el aliento por la sorpresa cuando la palma caliente de él cubrió su pecho izquierdo, dejándolo salir cuando el pulgar empezó a mullir el pezón.

—Eres una mujer muy sexy —dijo él con voz espesa— y si no fuera por el hecho que tengo un negocio que atender en los próximos cinco días, daría la orden para que fueras a mi propia cama.

Su uso de la palabra _orden_ inmediatamente causó que su clítoris se hinchara, la reacción usual que ella tenía cuándo leía libros acerca de la sumisión femenina. Era curioso que una palabra imperativa por parte de un hombre guapo la pusiera mojada, sin embargo cuando un hombre tan dominante por naturaleza como Shaoran Li le gruñía…

¡Bah! Su Némesis era el último hombre en quien quería pensar ahora mismo. Aun si los gruñidos del Grinch secretamente hacían que ella se humedeciera cada vez que él la regañaba. Era simplemente que su actitud hosca y naturaleza brusca encarnaban el mismo ideal que ella tenía acerca de lo que un amo debería ser. O del tipo de amo de quien ella quería ser esclava durante cinco días.

Pero Shaoran Li no era el tipo que quería para jugar el papel de amo, se recordó. _¡Y no es que él te quiera de alguna manera, idiota!_

—Súbete a la mesa y abre las piernas para mí —dijo Eriol en un tono poco amenazador, trayendo de vuelta a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

Sus ojos verdes se dilataron ante la orden, pero hizo lo que él le pidió y se subió a la mesa que estaba detrás de ella. Hecho eso, y cada vez más excitada, abrió sus muslos ampliamente, y con el corazón latiendo locamente, vio como él clavaba los ojos en su coño.

—Muy bonito —dijo él suavemente, mientras se acercaba más, su mirada aferrada a su coño expuesto—. Ahora pon tus manos detrás de ti en la mesa, de modo que tus magníficas tetas sean empujadas aún más arriba.

Ella resopló nerviosamente y obedeció.

Los ojos de él barrieron sus pechos desnudos mientras una mano se adelantaba hacia su coño.

—Muy bonito —murmuró él. Su mano derecha comenzó amablemente a acariciarla, el pulgar apuntando hacia el clítoris. Ella se quedó sin aliento, sus pezones apuñalaron instantáneamente el aire fresco de la oficina.

—Eso es —dijo él en voz baja mientras la frotaba expertamente. Sonrió cuando ella sacudió las caderas con un gemido suave y apretó el inflamado coño contra su palma—. Déjate ir, cariño. Empapa mi mano.

La cabeza de ella cayó hacia atrás con un gemido cuando se vino dura y rápidamente para su nuevo y muy temporal empleador. No había sido tocada así por un hombre en más de un año, y mucho menos montada como lo sería durante la excursión.

Incluso cuando el rubor invadía su cara y sus pezones sobresalían por el impacto del orgasmo, ella se había percatado, claro está, que la intención de Eriol era acostumbrarla al toque de un desconocido. Sabía que no era nada personal, y que cuando él acabara con ella, la siguiente mujer sería inducida a lo mismo

Esto era para prepararla para los cinco días siguientes, cuando montones de hombres extraños la tocarían. Que era lo que ella quería

¿O no era así?

O tal vez, quizá, solo quisiera a un hombre haciéndole todas esas cosas. Pero era muy tarde para volver atrás ahora, decidió. Y ella realmente quería tener una experiencia salvaje a la cual volver la vista atrás con cariño.

Su respiración era trabajosa y su corazón latía salvajemente mientras miraba cómo Eriol sepultaba un dedo en su coño, lo sacaba y se lo chupaba sensualmente.

Él sonrió.

—Muy bonito.

Ella mitad se rió y mitad bufó mientras se enderezaba y cerraba los muslos.

—Apuesto que dices eso a todas las chicas.

Él no se tomo la molestia de negarlo, lo cual ella encontró divertido por alguna razón.

—No te preocupes —le aseguró él con un guiño—. Lo harás perfectamente mañana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, y algunos son parte de la historia original.**

**La historia no es mía, solo es una adaptación de un libro que leí hace mucho tiempo, que ya había sido subido a la plataforma, pero que por circunstancias que desconozco ya no se encuentra disponible. Su nombre es Posesión y es de la autora Jaid Black.**

**Sin fines de lucro, sólo por placer personal. Espero les agrade la historia.** :)

**Advertencia extra: A partir de este capítulo las cosas se ponen más que calientes, si no le gusta leer escenas sexuales explicitas recomiendo no seguir leyendo.**

Capítulo 3

Shaoran Li se acercó furtivamente a unos pasos del Hotel Tomoeda, que se veía más desierto de lo usual, y ya era mucho decir. La excavación del sitio en construcción de la Dra. Mizuki se había demorado más de lo que él había esperado, el vuelo hacia la isla había sido intranquilo y, la verdad sea dicha, de todos modos no tenía muchas ganas de estar aquí.

Había venido porque su mejor amigo le había pedido que lo acompañara durante una semana de placer. Eriol tendía a preocuparse por él como un hermano mayor, cuando de hecho Eriol era dos años más joven que sus propios treinta y seis.

Tal vez su mejor amigo tenía razón, decidió Shaoran con el ceño fruncido. Tal vez el mejor modo de conseguir sacarse a aquella pequeña y maldita bruja mojigata de su mente era trabajar en ello.

Preferentemente con algunos empujes profundos y violentos dentro de alguna mujer caliente. Quizá debido a lo peligroso de sus pensamientos, se sentía caliente; ahora mismo estaba necesitado de una mujercita _sumisa._ Todas esas cosas que la espinosa doctora no era.

Frunció el ceño cuando empujó distraídamente y abrió las puertas de la choza cubierta de una pesada paja, que le habían costado a Eriol un dineral y fueron hechas para parecerse a esa pared impenetrable que separaba a los naturales de la Isla del Cráneo de su dios King Kong.

Adentro estaba el paraíso.

Voluptuosas mujeres desnudas andaban por los alrededores, no en vano el Morning Resort era un oasis en la selva, pero también habían musculosos hombres jóvenes que situaban mesas cubiertas con paja e importaban árboles de la selva por todas partes, preparándose para impactar a los ricos invitados que comenzarían a llegar en unas horas.

Shaoran gruñó. Que irónico que hombres que pelaban sus culos para ser tan ricos como pudieran y no tener que vivir como primitivos, ahora pagaran decenas de miles de dólares para pasar unos días viviendo como tales.

Solo que con estilo, por supuesto. Y con muchas mujeres desnudas, complacientes, pensó con una media sonrisa.

Él se preguntó lo que la pequeña bruja mojigata pensaría si estuviera aquí.

Ella menearía su nariz ante el Resort y ante él, pensó con el ceño fruncido. Las de su tipo siempre lo hacían.

Su sonrisa se debilitó. En primer lugar, hasta el momento no había logrado entender lo que le había atraído hacia la sabihonda castaña. Ella hablaba con grandes oraciones, usaba palabras pomposas, y pensaba que los hombres como él, que no tenían una educación formal, estaban por debajo de ella. Peor aún, su ropa era simple y apagada, su pelo siempre estaba recogido en un rodete tan apretado que a veces se encontraba preguntándose si sus ojos de gato no escondían un bicho en su cabeza, y nueve de cada diez días ella llevaba puestas las gafas negras más feas y gruesas que había tenido el disgusto de ver alguna vez.

Maldición, quería follarla.

Él la deseaba tanto que incluso esos lentes lo hacían ponerse furiosamente duro.

— ¡Shaoran!

La cabeza de Shaoran se movió. Sonrió despacio mientras miraba a Eriol Hiraguizawa subir la escalera cubierta con paja, dos escalones cada vez, para luego acercarse hasta él.

— ¿Cómo estas, compañero?

Eriol sonrió totalmente, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos. Él meneó sus cejas.

—Acabo de terminar de acomodar a las nuevas mujeres.

—Ah. —Shaoran meneó la cabeza cuando él le aplastó afectuosamente la espalda—. Entonces eso explica esa sonrisa dentuda.

—Humm. —Eriol estuvo de acuerdo, respondiendo con otra sonrisa enorme—. Hay una en particular... —Enarcó una ceja hacia Shaoran—. Una castaña que pienso que va a gustarte.

Shaoran se rascó la barbilla mientras consideraba las palabras de su amigo. Qué mejor modo de desahogar su lujuria respecto a una bruja castaña que con otra. Su parte lógica dudaba de que esta mujer desconocida fuera tan satisfactoria como ver a la profesora Kinomoto rendirse ante él, pero dado lo caliente y hambriento que se sentía, tomaría lo que pudiera conseguir. Por el momento.

Además, de todos no creía que la brujita le diera ni la hora.

_¡Ajj! ¡Deja de pensar en ella. La cosa, asno, es que vinimos aquí para dejar de pensar en ella, ¿recuerdas?_

Shaoran alzó distraídamente su mano para ver las cinco en punto.

—Bellas palabras, pimpollo, pero mientras tanto podría darme un baño y dormir algo. Estoy bastante cansado.

Eriol saludó con la cabeza.

—Te ves como si estuvieras en el infierno.

—Caramba, gracias —gruño él

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Ven, te mostraré tu choza. Te reservé tu favorita.

La ceja de Shaoran se arqueó.

—De repente me estoy sintiendo condenadamente mejor.

Eriol se rió cuando él siguió a su mirada hacia arriba, hacia unos troncos cubiertos con algo parecido a la paja.

—No te culpo. Todos los placeres voyeurísticos que un hombre pudiera querer y alguno más se pueden obtener desde esa choza. Pero, lamentablemente, la diversión tendrá que esperar hasta mañana. Las nuevas mujeres están siendo acomodadas en la Choza del Masaje esta noche para tenerlas listas y calientes para mañana.

La atención de Shaoran se centró en la puerta abierta y cubierta con paja de una cercana choza primitiva. Miró mientras una procesión de cinco hembras desnudas, probablemente todas ellas nuevas, eran conducidas a la Choza de Instrucción, donde se les darían las indicaciones de lo que se esperaba de ellas durante los próximos cinco días para ser luego conducidas hacia abajo por un pasillo que había sido construido como si fuera un piso de tierra. Shaoran había visitado a Eriol bastantes veces como para saber que al final del pasillo donde se dejaba el equipaje estaba la Choza del Masaje, un lugar donde los cuerpos femeninos eran frotados y magreados por algún joven musculoso, más allá de la vista de los forasteros.

A veces Shaoran encontraba todo el lugar un poco agobiante. Era verdad que él era algo anticuado, del tipo dominante y posesivo, y los hombres así por naturaleza tendían a pensar más en su propia comodidad que en la de los otros, pero Shaoran pensaba realmente en los otros, y él no era del tipo que deseara que una mujer se inclinara ante él, sin importar lo bien que le pagaran por su obediencia.

Pero demonios, si hasta la propia hermana de Eriol y socia de negocio, Sonomi, había decidido trabajar alguna vez alquilándose en el Resort. Ella lo habría hecho probablemente porque sentía ganas de divertirse, en un ataque de humor, pues definitivamente no necesitaba del dinero. Lejos de ello, de hecho. Y los habituales la habían amado porque ese tiempo había sido el único en que algunos de ellos pudieron ponerles las manos encima.

Shaoran nunca había estado con Sonomi. Ella era la única hembra del mundo con la cual sentía que tenía un límite, todo porque le parecía más esa hermanita que nunca había tenido. Además Eriol lo mataría, reflexionó.

Por mucho que Shaoran viviera, nunca entendería cómo había llegado a ser un hombre tan, tan protector cuando Eriol podía dejar que su hermana menor se alquilara en el Resort. Dios sabía que hubo una ocasión en la que Shaoran había sentido el impulso sobre protector de cubrir su cuerpo desnudo y arrastrarla de espaldas al continente para que nadie pudiera tocarla.

Pero Shaoran era Shaoran y Eriol era Eriol. Los mejores amigos que se podía ser, pero sus personalidades eran mundos apartes.

—Allí. Es ella —murmuró Eriol, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. ¿Caliente, verdad?

La mirada fija de Shaoran se posó sobre la mujer en cuestión. Le daba la espalda mientras se alejaba. Pero tenía que estar de acuerdo con ello. _Condenadamente buena_. Con cada bamboleo de sus caderas llenas, esa melena de cabellos castaños rebotaba vibrantemente, cayendo de su espalda y terminando justo encima de su redondo culo, ligeramente bronceado. Sintió a su pene ponerse rígido.

—Muy caliente.

—Sabía que te gustaría —dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

Cuando Shaoran miró a la caliente mujer alejarse, se le ocurrió que su cascada del pelo castaño oscuro sería probablemente como el de su pequeña bruja si alguna vez lo sacara de aquel apretado nicho sepulcral.

Se encontró deseando que la cara de la castaña fuera tan hermosa e inteligente como la de la profesora, luego se amonestó por querer que la prostituta se pareciera a ella en todo.

—Quiero masajearla —se oyó decir Shaoran estruendosamente. No pareció sentirse capaz de esperar, pero allí estaba. Solo quería saber cómo se sentía ella.

Eriol se rió entre dientes.

—Considéralo hecho.

La Choza del Masaje era una experiencia intensa para cualquier mujer cuya búsqueda más hedonista hasta ahora, además de ser acomodada por Eriol, había sido hallar placer en sus fantasías.

—Déjame ver si lo entendí —susurró Sakura a la mujer que se sentaba a su lado. El nombre de la morena era Tomoyo y había trabajado antes en una de estas excursiones—. ¿Van a atar capuchas de seda sobre nuestras cabezas de forma que no podamos ver quién nos toca? —Tragó bruscamente saliva, sintiéndose fuera de su elemento.

Tomoyo sonrió abiertamente.

—Es realmente muy agradable. El objetivo es enseñar a tu cuerpo a responder ante un toque, a cualquier toque, porque no cada hombre que te toque durante los próximos cinco días será buen mozo. Lejos de ello, de hecho —dijo ella irónicamente.

Ella consideró esto durante un momento largo. Supuso que podría ver alguna luz tenue de lógica subyacente en esto, pero…

La cara de Sakura se arrugó.

— ¿No tendría más sentido que no tuviéramos la capucha y que varios hombres atractivos entren y nos toquen mientras miramos? —preguntó ella, su mente científica siempre analizaba y suponía todo.

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente. Pero el asunto es que este es el modo en que se hace aquí, así que disfrútalo. —Ella sonrió abiertamente—. Pienso que disfrutarás de ello mucho más que tu primera noche aquí en que habrás tenido a Eriol para masturbarte.

Ella contuvo el aliento, concediéndole el punto.

—Relájate —dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa, acariciando su rodilla—. Te prometo que te divertirás mucho.

Y diversión era por lo qué Sakura estaba aquí. Ella sonrió despacio, luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Considérame relajada.

_Allí. Es ella._

Shaoran dejó de respirar mientras se dirigía hacia el acolchado sofá dónde la castaña había sido atada con correas. Sus manos estaban atadas sobre su cabeza, y sus piernas estaban atadas extendidas y aseguradas a los costados, su cara estaba cubierta por una capucha de seda negra. Él sabía que era ella. El pelo castaño oscuro de su sexo la delataba.

Demonios, estaba duro.

Y a él, decidió, le gustaba la capucha negra, porque al no ver su cara podía fingir que era su pequeña bruja.

Shaoran no se demoró. Solo apartó la vista de su cuerpo durante no más de unos segundos antes de que sus callosas manos alcanzaran sus pechos llenos y los tomaran.

Vio cómo sus pezones se pusieron duros inmediatamente, apuntándole y queriendo atención. Los masajeó con las yemas de sus pulgares, sus ojos se cerraron con excitación cuando un gemido bajo escapó de la cubierta de seda.

— ¿Te gusta así, bebé? —le preguntó él con voz espesa.

De una manera rara, su cuerpo se endureció. Para luego, como si ella hubiera meditado algo y decidido desechar la idea totalmente, gimió afirmando.

La mirada de Shaoran cayó sobre su expuesto e hinchado coño. Sus ojos no tenían que ir demasiado lejos, porque los almohadones la habían levantado bastante del suelo, de modo que estaban al nivel de su cintura en un hombre de su altura.

Probablemente para hacer más cómodo el masaje y poder tocar a las mujeres sin necesidad de ponerse en cuclillas.

Incapaz de resistir, él frotó su erección de duro acero contra la carne de su vulva, y su dulce gemido lo hizo gemir suavemente. Se detuvo un momento y bajó su mano hacia su pantalón, e inmediatamente notó que estaba mojado por su excitación

Las fosas nasales de Shaoran llamearon cuando una de sus manos dejó sus duros pezones y comenzó suavemente a acariciar sus labios, dejando en ellos suaves caricias como de pluma.

Su cuerpo se tensó con lo que parecía un gemido algo lejano, como de una mujer que había sido atada con una correa.

Su mandíbula se apretó mientras sus dedos encontraban su clítoris, y comenzó a trabajar en ellos en círculos lentos, metódicos.

Ella jadeó, su trasero se arqueó como invitándolo a follarla.

Shaoran quería follarla, maldición, quería hacerlo. Pero comprendía que esta noche estaba reservada estrictamente para masajear, por lo que sofocó el primitivo impulso de montarla como un animal y en cambio se conformó con acariciarla.

Él frotó su clítoris con más fuerza. Su miembro se endureció hasta que sus pelotas le dolieron cuando sintió que sus jugos saturaban su mano.

—Quiero probar tu coño —le dijo él en voz ronca. Bajó su cabeza e hizo entrar su clítoris en el calor de su boca y lo amamantó—. ¿Puedo? —masculló él después de rodear el pedazo aumentado de carne.

Ella se opuso como si intentara alejar su sexo de su cara, mientras sus gemidos se volvían más fuertes.

—Buena chica —murmuró él.

Sus callosas manos se alzaron para apoyarse y masajear sus pezones, y su boca se sujetó con fuerza y firmemente en su clítoris mientras él sepultaba su cara en su coño.

Sakura nunca había estado más excitada en toda su vida. Tomoyo había dicho la verdad. Ser encapuchada era algo recomendable. Todos sus sentidos estaban más alertas con sus ojos vendados, incluyendo su sentido de la sensación.

Este hombre cuya cara estaba sepultada entre sus piernas — ¡este hombre de todos los hombres posibles, que le había sonado durante un momento espantoso, como si fuera Shaoran Li!— en verdad sabía comer de su coño. Su garganta hacía todos esos sonidos y gruñidos embriagadores mientras daba vueltas por él, y podía oírlo bebiendo ruidosamente de su clítoris y chupándola repetidamente en su boca

—Ah —gimió ella, arqueando su trasero.

Ella tembló cuando sus pulgares comenzaron a masajear sus duros pezones en metódicos círculos, chasqueándolos de acá para allá, sus labios y lengua la estaban llevando al borde con la firme presión que aplicaba a su clítoris.

Y luego su cara se zambulló más duro en su sexo, con uno de esos gruñidos atractivos, y él chupó en su clítoris con tanta fuerza que ella pensó que iba a romperse en un millón de pedazos. Ella gimió en voz alta, sus pezones apuñalaron sus dedos cuando la parte inferior de su cuerpo comenzó a temblar involuntariamente.

_—__Sí._

Ella se vino en un gemido histérico, mascullando incoherencias mientras se arqueaba y empujaba su coño en su cara como si quisiera que la devorara. Podía sentir la sangre que se precipitaba caliente por su cara y hacía que sus pezones se pusiesen rígidos al punto del dolor. Pudo sentir sus paredes vaginales contrayéndose cuando se vino con fuerza y violentamente.

Él gruñó contra su vagina como un perro con un hueso, rechazando abandonar su clítoris. Ella se sentía muy sensible debido a su orgasmo, pero la presión de doloroso placer la hizo gritar. Él chupó más y más duro de todos modos, bebiendo ruidosamente su clítoris y amamantándolo hasta que ella pensó que ella se volvería loca.

— ¡No puedo más! —le pidió ella.

Pero él no escuchó. Chupaba en su clítoris más duro, llevándola hacia un lugar que jamás antes había estado, porque ella siempre se detenía después de un orgasmo que la dejaba ultrasensible.

Cuando ella se vino esta vez fue tan duro que vio estrellas.

—_Oh Dios_. _—_Sus nalgas se contrajeron ofreciéndole todo lo que él quisiera de su sexo—. _Sí._

Pasaron otros quince minutos y dos violentos orgasmos más antes de que el apetito por la comida de su coño lo dejara saciado. Cuando su cara finalmente dejó su sexo estaba empapada, para después pasar duros minutos chupando sus pezones como si fueran chupetines, mientras consentía el triángulo castaño oscuro que relucía con sus callosos dedos que se movían entre los suaves rizos como si los poseyera.

— Buena chica —murmuró él, elogiando su respuesta física. Y luego se marchó.

Un largo momento pasó en quieta tranquilidad. Sakura contuvo el aliento, sonriendo abiertamente debajo la capucha de seda negra. Lamentaba no haber visto su cara, porque estaba segura de que acababa de enamorarse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, y algunos son parte de la historia original.**

**La historia no es mía, solo es una adaptación de un libro que leí hace mucho tiempo, que ya había sido subido a la plataforma, pero que por circunstancias que desconozco ya no se encuentra disponible. Su nombre es Posesión y es de la autora Jaid Black.**

**Sin fines de lucro, sólo por placer personal. Espero les agrade la historia.** :)

Capítulo 4

Todavía desnuda, y puesto que no se le permitía el uso de ropa durante los cinco días siguientes, Sakura se contempló en el espejo de cuerpo entero alojado dentro de la choza grande que compartía con otras cuatro novatas, más tres mujeres que habían trabajado antes en una o dos excursiones en la isla.

No podía creerlo, pero su nueva amiga Tomoyo había tenido razón. Realmente parecía una mujer diferente con maquillaje.

—Wow.

Tomoyo se rió entre dientes cuando se paseó delante de ella.

—Te lo dije. —Le sonrió abiertamente en el espejo—. Estas magnífica, Sakura.

Sakura se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

— ¿Piensas que debería utilizar un alias aquí? Quiero decir, ¿y si alguien de la universidad dice...?

—Francamente, yo no me preocuparía por eso —le aseguró la morena escultural.

—Nadie aquí se atrevería a decir una palabra porque si no, en primer lugar, tendrían que confesar donde te vieron. —Se acercó a su lado y comenzó a aplicar un bálsamo con sabor a los labios de Sakura con el dedo índice—. Confía en mí. Ninguno de los hombres que vienen aquí arriesgaría así su cuello. —Ella sonrió abiertamente—. ¿Estupendo, verdad?

Sakura resopló, dándole la razón cuando recordó al hombre que la había lamido la noche anterior. Ella juntó sus labios y saboreó el bálsamo.

—Mmm. Sabe a coco.

—Sí, a mí me encanta. —Tomoyo aplicó el bálsamo a sus propios labios y los lamió—. Es casi como un combinado de piña.

—Hablando de combinados de piña, ¿conseguiremos alguna vez algo de descanso y tiempo para relajarnos durante los siguientes cinco días? —Ella sonrió—. Ya sabes, ¿algo de tiempo lejos de los hombres para estar solo con las chicas cuando estés harta de ser sumisa?

Tomoyo se rió entre dientes mientras se aplicaba aceite de coco en los pezones. Después le pasó el pequeño frasco a Sakura para que lo usara, mientras ella comenzaba a aplicarse la crema perfumada.

—Definitivamente. Esta noche, cuando todas las barras interiores se cierren a las tres de la mañana, tendremos una posibilidad para relajarnos. Eso es muy agradable. Igual que los masajes, te ayuda a prepararte para la gran noche de mañana.

Sakura asintió. En la Choza de Instrucción le habían enseñado con velocidad cómo se trabajaba en la excursión de cinco días. Esta noche, la primera, la regla principal era no tener sexo. Eriol permitía a los clientes tocar y acariciar a las mujeres, pero nada más. Sonomi lo había llamado Día de Caricias, y había explicado con una sonrisa que cuando a la tercera noche los hombres rondaran alrededor, estarían tan desesperados por los servicios femeninos que pagarían precios extra fuertes por el placer de tenerlos.

Pero a Sakura no le preocupaba el dinero. Ella quería sexo.

La ponía nerviosa pensar en esa noche, pero también la esperaba con más ilusión de lo que había esperado nada en su vida.

— ¿Qué pasará en el segundo día? —preguntó Sakura mientras impregnaba con el aceite de coco sus pezones.

—El segundo día es el Día de Exploración —le recordó Tomoyo mientras se inclinaba en el espejo para aplicarse el rimel—. Durante el Día de Exploración los hombres compiten en cierto modo como en una feria estatal. Todos los premios de competición son mujeres, nosotras —clarificó ella—. Los días tres, cuatro y cinco se llaman Días de Sumisión —siguió ella—. Durante el tercer día te dan a cualquier amo que haya pagado el precio más alto por ti en la subasta y serás suya hasta que la excursión haya terminado.

Sakura arqueó sus cejas de modo pensativo mientras se aplicaba rimel.

— ¿Muchos hombres pagan por «poseer» a más de una mujer?

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros mientras recogía el rimel y el lápiz de ojos.

—Depende del tipo y lo que quiera. Algunos de ellos compran a tres o cuatro mujeres y algunos están contentos con una sola. Algunos tipos quieren intimidad para pasar tres días y sus noches con una esclava, mientras que otros prefieren mantener una relación personal con varias.

— ¡Eh! Interesante.

Tomoyo sonrió abiertamente ante el espejo.

—Realmente lo es. Cuando te marches de aquí conocerás más sobre la psique del hombre de lo que nunca quisiste.

Sakura resopló. Cruzó los brazos bajo sus pechos mientras miraba distraídamente cómo Tomoyo terminaba de aplicarse el resto del maquillaje.

— ¿Qué haces en la vida real?

Tomoyo la miró por encima de su hombro.

—Doy clase a tercer grado, si te lo puedes creer.

Sakura sonrió abiertamente, exponiendo los hoyuelos de sus mejillas.

—Yo soy antropóloga.

Tomoyo se rió a carcajadas.

—Entonces, espera a ser excavada a fondo.

Una hora más tarde, y después de aplicarse un aceite más suave que el de coco por el resto de su cuerpo, Sakura dejó la seguridad de la choza comunal y siguió a las otras mujeres al tercer piso, donde servirían en las distintas barras tiki que tenían repartidas den tro del local.

Totalmente desnuda y con todo su exótico cuerpo lubricado, la sensación del aire fresco golpeando la piel desnuda la hacía sentir decididamente despierta. El balanceo suave de sus pechos cuando subió hasta el tercer piso sensibilizó sus pezones hasta ponerlos duros y grandes.

Podía sentir su corazón palpitar en su pecho, con un miedo frío y crudo. Y también, a la inversa, podía sentir su clítoris aumentando entre sus piernas con anticipación caliente y pura.

_Esto es lo más distante que puedes llegar de ser una buena chica, Sakura_. _Saborea cada segundo de estos cinco días porque nunca podrás arriesgarte a volver a esta isla. Es demasiado arriesgado_…

El sonido de risas y voces masculinas alcanzó sus oídos. Flotaba por el aire una mezcla de aroma fuerte de humo de puro, el olor dulce de las frutas tropicales y el aroma caro de comida de gourmet. Parecía como si los hombres se hubieran dispersado ya por todas partes del tercer piso, todos ellos en varias chozas tiki servidas con alimento y bebida.

Ella se humedeció los labios.

— ¿Quién sirve las comidas? —susurró a Tomoyo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Tomoyo echó un vistazo hacia ella, sus ojos oscuros tan abiertos como los verdes de Sakura.

—Las mujeres que trabajan con regularidad en estas excursiones. Ellas saben que es menos probable que las vendan en la subasta porque son conocidas para los hombres, por eso compiten por los empleos de camareras para conseguir enormes propinas.

Sakura asintió. Podía ver que el nerviosismo de Tomoyo era tangible, lo que la ayudó a calmase, así como a sentirse más unida a la otra mujer. Entrecruzó sus dedos con los de ella.

—Esta bien —murmuró ella—. Vamos a pasarlo bien. Intenta recordar eso.

Tomoyo apretó su mano.

—Lo sé —dijo ella deprisa—. Pero la anticipación está a punto de provocarme un paro cardíaco. Solo quiero que ocurra ya, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Sakura sonrió.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. Siento como si el corazón fuera a escapárseme del pecho. Pero ya casi estamos allí —susurró ella—. Una vez que veamos a los hombres y dejen de ser criaturas desconocidas para nosotras, será más fácil tratar con esta situación tan incómoda.

Tomoyo medio resopló medió rió.

—Yo soy quién ha estado aquí antes. Debería ser yo quién te calmara.

Sakurase rió suavemente entre dientes, apretando su mano una vez más antes de dejarla caer.

—Ya te tocará a ti.

Ella tenía miedo de que al andar por la choza tiki juntas de las manos, los hombres asumieran que habían ido a ofrecerles un espectáculo de lesbianas para ellos. No pensaba que estuviera lista para tanto. Después de todo, hacía dos días había estado sentada en su casa mirando el History Channel con sus diez gatos.

_Bien, vamos allá_, pensó jadeante cuando terminaron de acercarse a la rampa hecha para subir las maletas y doblaron la esquina. _Otros diez segundos y pasearemos por una de las chozas tiki totalmente desnudas delante de un puñado de hombres extraños_. Y diez segundos más tarde hizo exactamente eso.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, y algunos son parte de la historia original.**

**La historia no es mía, solo es una adaptación de un libro que leí hace mucho tiempo, que ya había sido subido a la plataforma, pero que por circunstancias que desconozco ya no se encuentra disponible. Su nombre es Posesión y es de la autora Jaid Black.**

**Sin fines de lucro, sólo por placer personal. Espero les agrade la historia.** :)

Capítulo 5

El sonido de aullidos de malcriados hombres ricos silbando entre dientes hizo que Shaoran separara la vista de su comida.

Allí estaban, las nuevas muchachas. Y la castaña estaba con ellas.

Maldición, se ve bien, pensó. Tal vez ella le ayudaría a sacar a la bruja de su mente después de todo.

Él recordó la noche pasada, en cuán delicioso había sabido su coño, en qué rechonchos y perfectos eran sus pezones para chuparlos, y sintió a su polla comenzar a moverse en los confines de su caro pantalón negro.

_Ayudaría si dejaras de fingir que ella es tu bruja_, pensó con desánimo. _Tal vez si dejas de fingir serías capaz de disfrutar de ella por ella misma y no como suplente._

Shaoran dejó su tenedor y aclaró su garganta mientras se recostaba en la silla de paja que había sido acolchada con almohadas de seda francesa. Estaba sentado al lado opuesto de la barra iluminada con la antorcha tiki, así que sabía que las mujeres tendrían que pasar a su lado a fin de encontrar a su compañero Eriol quien estaba en el bar para decidir las asignaciones de mesa.

Él no podía esperar a echar un vistazo a su cara.

Él no podía esperar a descargarse en ella, punto.

Los ojos de Shaoran se estrecharon sobre un millonario llamado Yukito Tsukishiro cuando el guapo play boy sacó a la castaña de la alineación mientras caminaba a su lado y la puso ante su asiento. Ella jadeó cuando el millonario manoseó sus pechos, luego comenzó a amasarlos como dos pelotas grandes de masa.

Aunque ella estaba de perfil y sus cabellos castaños oscuros ocultaban la mitad de su cara, una chispa extraña de familiaridad hizo de Shaoran frunciera el ceño. Había algo demasiado familiar en ella, en su altura, en el modo en que ella se paraba, en el tamaño de sus pechos plenos…

Noo_._ Ella solo le recordaba a su bruja, era todo.

Él suspiró. _¡Deja de pensar en ella!_

—Ah, ella está aquí. —Eriol rió entre dientes mientras caminaba detrás de él y palmeaba la espalda de Shaoran—. Ya es popular entre los muchachos según veo.

Shaoran gruñó.

—Mejor le dices al muchachito que se vaya al infierno —gruñó él—. No comparto y la quiero.

Las cejas de Eriol se alzaron con sorpresa fingida.

—No me digas. —Él suspiró—. Para ser sincero, Shaoran, yo esperaba que Yukito no le prestara atención. Sabía que la querrías desde el momento en que la vi y, bueno, Yukito es un gran apostador.

La mandíbula de Shaoran se apretó mientras miraba la mano del millonario cavar entre sus piernas para acariciarle el clítoris.

—Lo sobrepasaré.

Eriol rió entre dientes ante su arrogancia.

—Por el momento voy a romper esta pequeña sesión de manoseo para poder dar a las mujeres sus asignaciones de mesa. —Esperó a que Shaoran encontrara su mirada antes de añadir—: Pero desde allí estás por tu cuenta, amigo mío. Entiende que no puedo romper las reglas por ti o ninguno de los demás querrá frecuentar el centro otra vez.

Shaoran asintió pero no dijo nada. De todos modos no necesitaba la ayuda de Eriol. Tendría a la castaña para él y punto.

Él no compartía. Nunca.

Sakura no sabía si debía sentirse aliviada o decepcionada cuando Eriol Hiraguizawa se acercó a la mesa del señor Tsukishiro y le informó amablemente de que tendría que ahorrarse las caricias hasta que le hubieran dado sus asignaciones de mesa.

Yukito Tsukishiro era un poco torpe con sus manos, pero por otra parte era bastante guapo y no todos los hombres de aquí lo eran, había conjeturado ella rápidamente. Si iba a ser la esclava sexual personal de un hombre durante tres días, que era lo que definitivamente quería, entonces preferiría que el hombre tuviera tan buen aspecto como fuera posible.

Y así con emociones mezcladas permitió que Eriol la condujera lejos de la mesa del guapo hombre, sabiendo que la separación daría bastante tiempo para que una de las mujeres que con frecuencia trabajaban las excursiones de la isla intentara atraerlo para sí misma.

Tenía razón. En el mismo momento en que fue alejada, el regazo de él fue cubierto con dos mujeres desnudas llenando su cara con besos rápidos y apretando su erguida polla a través de su pantalón.

Sakura suspiró. Miró hacia otro lado, su mirada rastreó distraídamente la choza mientras seguía a Eriol hacia la barra con las otras mujeres.

Mientras paseaba por la barra, con su cuerpo desnudo y aceitado para darle un aspecto lustroso y exótico, se sentía muy extraña, y al mismo tiempo una muy familiar premonición pasó sobre ella. La misma premonición que había tenido ayer cuando Shaoran Li la había seguido a su oficina.

Aquel sentimiento de ser mirada.

Aquel sentimiento de ser cazada.

Cuando giró su cabeza un poco a la izquierda, cuando su cara ya no estaba de perfil a los amos sentados en la mesa de atrás más cercana la barra, el ritmo del corazón de Sakura se apresuró hasta el punto de casi desmayarse y sus ojos se ensancharon con conmoción e incredulidad cuando contempló una visión que jamás había pensado ver.

Shaoran Li.

Aquí, en el Hotel Tomoeda.

Oh. Mi. Dios_._

Al principio no pensó que él la reconocería, ya que aunque sus ojos oscuros pasaban sobre ella en una manera excitante, ninguna comprensión parecía morar en ellos. Su mirada meditabunda devoró sus aceitados pechos, miró posesivamente el mechón de rizos castaños en la coyuntura de sus muslos.

Entonces él lanzó una doble mirada. Sus ojos se ensancharon. Y luego vio descolgarse a su mandíbula.

—Oh. Mi. Dios —murmuró él cuando ella paseó por su mesa.

Sus mismos pensamientos.

Y luego ella oyó que él reía. Una risa profunda, explosiva, victoriosa.

De repente echó de menos a sus gatos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, y algunos son parte de la historia original.**

**La historia no es mía, solo es una adaptación de un libro que leí hace mucho tiempo, que ya había sido subido a la plataforma, pero que por circunstancias que desconozco ya no se encuentra disponible. Su nombre es Posesión y es de la autora Jaid Black.**

**Sin fines de lucro, sólo por placer personal. Espero les agrade la historia.** :)

Capítulo 6

Shaoran estaba enojado.

Cuando comprendió al principio que la castaña y la Profesora Kinomoto eran la misma mujer se había sorprendido. Pero luego se había excitado recordando cómo la había comido anoche y los orgasmos que le había dado, por no mencionar la maldita euforia de saber que ya no iba a tener que conformarse con follar a una mujer que se parecía a su bruja, sino que obtendría la mercancía real.

Pero ahora estaba enojado. Endemoniadamente enojado. Por una combinación de motivos.

En primer lugar, esto lo irritaba sin remedio, el comprender que durante los dos años pasados había estado muriéndose de pena por una mujer que le había avisado claramente con sus tonos pomposamente gazmoños y su actitud que era demasiado buena para él, solo para averiguar que desde el principio había estado a la venta al mejor postor.

No, no, no podía ser correcto, se corrigió con el ceño fruncido. Ella era nueva aquí, así es que obviamente esta era su primera vez, pero… ¿entonces por qué?

¿Por qué trabajaba para Eriol?

Se calmó.

Eriol. Eriol, su mejor amigo que la había masturbado, pensó furiosamente, apresurando su corazón.

Dulce Jesús, el hombre había planeado todo bien.

Y allí estaba ella, al otro lado de la choza tiki, sirviendo bebidas a todos los hombres presentes salvo a él. Shaoran estaba obligado a sentarse en su mesa y no hacer nada mientras miraba a un puñado de hombres estropeados que habían nacido con cucharas de plata en sus bocas ir toqueteándola y acariciándola. Con cada momento que pasaba se sentía más y más enojado, y más decidido a ser el mejor postor en la subasta. Si tenía que mirar a un maldito hombre más pasar sus manos sobre su dulce culo…

Ella había sido asignada a trabajar en la mesa en la que él estaba sentado, pero había oído que ella le había pedido a Eriol que le diera otra. Cualquier mesa, había dicho ella, cualquier mesa pero no la suya.

Peor aún, Eriol lo había empujado y había obedecido, dejando a Shaoran también enojado con él. Le parecía que estaba jugando deliberadamente con él, por el modo en que su supuesto mejor amigo había colocado a Sakura Kinomoto delante de él como una fruta madura y luego se la había arrebatado. Estaba jugando y él no era el tipo de hombre para tomarse un insulto a la ligera.

Por supuesto, le concedió, Eriol no sabía que la Castaña era su bruja.

—Última llamada —proclamaba alegremente una morena tetona y desnuda llamada Nakuru desde de la barra—. Se cierra en diez minutos.

Shaoran echó un vistazo mientras veía cómo un borracho alcanzaba los pechos grandes de Nakuru y zambullía su cara en ellos con un gemido mientras ella se reía tontamente. Él comprobó su reloj. Dos cincuenta de la mañana.

Diez minutos más y Eriol y las mujeres se retirarían a una barra privada para prepararse para el evento. Se aseguraría de ser invitado.

Durante los diez minutos siguientes Shaoran se colocó en su silla, con los ojos entrecerrados furiosamente y fijos en el dulce culo que se negaba a dejar de mirar. Con cada mano que vio que lo tocaba, con cada juego de ojos que pasaba sobre su cuerpo desnudo y aceitado, su posesividad aumentaba hasta que se sintió listo para explotar.

Mañana era el Día de Exploración. Él estaría sobre ella como una flecha en un blanco para asegurarse que ningún hombre salvo él la tocara.

Al día siguiente él podría comprarla. Y ella sería toda suya.

Mientras esperaba que pasaran los diez minutos, ideó varias cosas que le haría cuando aquel cuerpo le perteneciera.

Todas las cosas que no había podido hacer en la Choza del Masaje.

A las tres de la mañana, después de dar vueltas y más vueltas, Sakura estaba muy, muy cansada. Había tratado de disfrutar de todos los toques sensuales que había experimentado, pero consternadamente no lo había hecho. Solo podía asumir que su indiferencia en el hedonismo que había a su alrededor se debía_ a él_.

Al _Grinch._

Se mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras Tomoyo y ella seguían a las demás hacia un remoto bar en la primera planta, para alejarse de la loca atmósfera que había impregnado la tarde. ¿_Podría Shaoran Li denunciarla a la universidad?_, se preguntó. La misma preocupación hizo que se le retorciera el estómago hasta que sintió que vomitaría.

Su vida entera tal como la conocía estaba a punto de terminar. Perdería su cargo, y tal vez también su trabajo, y se vería obligada a retirarse en desgracia.

Y todo porque había querido traer un poquito de entusiasmo a su vida.

Tomoyo le había asegurado que ninguno de los hombres presentes la delataría, porque sería tener que confesar que habían asistido al Hotel Tomoeda, pero eso era claramente porque Tomoyo nunca antes había tratado con Shaoran Li. Al gran matón no le preocuparía quién supiera que había estado en el Hotel Tomoeda. _De hecho_, pensó ella en tono grave, _probablemente se sentiría orgulloso de ello._ Como una muesca en el cabecero de su cama.

Cuando ella llegó a la barra, lo primero que hizo fue respirar hondo. Lo segundo fue beberse hasta el fondo la piña colada que Tomoyo le había pasado en menos de un minuto.

— ¡Sheesh! Eso fue rápido. —Tomoyo sonrió abiertamente—. ¿Quieres otra?

Sakura suspiró. Sonrió mientras Eriol se acercaba y le daba otra piña colada, luego se volvió hacia Tomoyo que estaba de pie, apoyada en la barra, como ella.

Sus ojos pasaron distraídamente sobre el cuerpo perfecto y desnudo de Tomoyo. Era extraño, pensó, pero no le había tomado mucho tiempo el acostumbrarse a la desnudez total. Una vez que estuvo delante de los hombres y expuesta, había dejado de sentirse tímida en menos de diez minutos.

—Tengo una maldita mala noche —admitió Sakura. Ella saludó a su amiga con la bebida tropical, luego se puso a beber a sorbos de ella.

La ceja de Tomoyo se arqueó.

— ¿Por qué? Vi que el francés iba detrás de ti y él es tan malditamente caliente. —Le dio festivamente un codazo en el hombro y sonrió—. Apuesto a que puja por ti.

_—__Apuesta que él no gana_.

Sakura se congeló ante el sonido de una voz masculina muy familiar y muy hosca que hablaba directamente detrás de ella. Instintivamente, dejó su bebida en la barra y cubrió sus pechos y vagina lo mejor que pudo, luego giró para enfrentar a su Némesis.

Shaoran hizo rodar sus ojos.

—Un poco tarde para la modestia, ¿no es así, profesora?

Los ojos de Tomoyo se ensancharon.

—Él te llamó profesora —murmuró ella—. Él sabe… —Se paró repentinamente—. Ah, mierda —refunfuñó ella.

Sakura respiró hondo. Exactamente sus mismo pensamientos.

—Ven aquí —dijo Shaoran en un tono de «no acepto ninguna discusión»—. Ahora.

El primer instinto de Sakura fue enderezar su espina y decirle lo que podría hacer con su gruñido mandón como siempre hacía, pero estaba demasiado cansada y también trastornada como para discutir con él. Además, quería averiguar cuáles eran sus intenciones. Si él iba a hacer que la despidieran, necesitaba algún tiempo para prepararse mentalmente.

—Bien —dijo ella débilmente, sus manos todavía cubrían sus pechos y su monte lo mejor que podían—. ¿Dónde?

Shaoran gruñó. Más que contestarle, él la tomó del brazo y suavemente la llevó hacia el lejano final de la barra y retirados de los ojos curiosos. Cuando estuvo seguro de ellos estaban fuera del alcance del oído de los demás, la hizo girar para enfrentarlo. Ella todavía se cubría con sus manos protegiendo sus partes privadas de él.

Él hizo rodar sus ojos otra vez y arrancó sus manos de su cuerpo. Con un gruñido de advertencia las plantó firmemente en sus costados.

—No —mordió él —te cubras de mí.

Sus fosas nasales palpitaron cuando él consiguió la primera buena mirada de ella desnuda, todo su cuerpo aceitado, y tan cerca. Bien, la primera buena mirada que había logrado una vez que fue consciente de que esto pertenecía a la Profesora Kinomoto y no solo a alguna vieja prostituta.

—Dios sabe que no te has molestado en protegerte de nadie más.

Ella suspiró, demasiado cansada como para preocuparse si él parecía enojado con ella o no.

— ¿Va a hacer que me despidan? —le preguntó ella sin rodeos, yendo directamente al grano—. ¿Es por eso por lo que me trajo aquí? ¿Para regodearse? —Su cuerpo se puso rígido—. Porque si es así, ahórrese la molestia. Ya entendí en el mismo momento en que lo vi que tendré que buscar un nuevo trabajo tan pronto como vuelva a Tokyo.

Ella dijo las palabras vigorosamente, pero estaba bastante segura que hasta un hombre tan insensible como Shaoran Li podría oír el temblor de su voz

Sus ojos se ablandaron un poco, sorprendiéndola.

— ¡Infierno no, no voy a hacer que te despidan! Jesús, no soy tan malo, señora —dijo él bruscamente.

Ella se calmó, no muy segura de poder creerle. Por otra parte, Shaoran Li era de los hombres que iban de frente. Dudaba que fuera de los que daban esperanzas sobre algo tan serio y luego se desdecían de sus palabras. Para empezar, si él quisiera denunciarla se regodearía con ello, no actuando de manera hosca porque ella hubiera pensado que haría algo así.

Esto en sí la aturdió. De cualquier forma, ¿por qué se preocupaba de lo que ella pensara de él?

Ellos se miraron fijamente, los meditabundos ojos oscuros se encontraron con los preocupados ojos verdes de gato.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —murmuró Shaoran. Él se colocó a su lado, sus callosas manos subieron a sus hombros y comenzaron a amasarlos suavemente. Sus ojos ámbar se ablandaron durante una fracción de segundo, para luego volver a su nivel normal de acero—. ¿Necesitas el dinero, dulzura?

Perversamente, el hecho de que, después de dos años de gruñidos y gruñidos de Shaoran Li, ahora él intentara hacer agradable sus toscos modos con ella, la hizo tener ganas de gritar. Entre eso y el hecho de que estaba cansada y había experimentado tantas emociones extremas, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas durante solo un segundo. Ella carraspeó, parpadeó, y le contestó sinceramente.

—No —le confesó. Ella echó un vistazo hacia lo lejos durante un segundo y suspiró, luego miró de nuevo hacia él—. Escuche, Sr. Li…

—Shaoran—gruñó él.

—Shaoran—concedió. Ella suspiró otra vez—. Realmente aprecio el hecho de que trate de ayudar, pero no necesito dinero—. Respiró hondo—. Hago esto por mí —dijo suavemente—. No por dinero.

Aquella ceja oscura se alzó, aunque esta vez de confusión y no irritación.

—No comprendo.

Ella cerró sus ojos brevemente, expulsando un aliento inestable al hacerlo. Cuando los abrió otra vez, le explicó de la mejor manera que pudo dado lo cansada que se sentía.

—Estoy envejeciendo, Shaoran. No vieja, pero envejeciendo. —Ella encogió los hombros, que él todavía amasaba, y echó un vistazo a lo lejos—. Quise hacer algo salvaje y loco solo una vez en mi vida. Mientras he vivido y respirado he seguido reglas, como usted sabe y le gusta desacreditarme todo el tiempo, y… —Ella sintió su cuerpo vibrando con la verdad mientras lo miraba —…y por una vez no me sentía con ganas de seguirlas.

— ¿Pero por qué aquí? —le preguntó él, todavía si poder entenderlo completamente— Puedo entender el deseo por hacer algo salvaje y loco, pero no comprendo por qué quisiste…

Él se detuvo repentinamente, sus ojos oscuros se despertaron en la comprensión entonces la estrechó con excitación.

Él la contempló, su pene se puso duro como una como una roca, sus ojos se volvieron pesados entrecerrándose mientras estudiaba sus labios.

— ¿Te gusta ser sumisa, bebé? —le preguntó él roncamente.

Sakura mojó sus labios y miró a lo lejos. Cuando él la llamaba con esos apodos cariñosos le provocaba cosas que no debería. Como endurecer sus pezones y hacen que su clítoris latiera.

—Tal vez —chilló ella. Aclaró su garganta—. Tal vez.

—Tal vez mi culo —murmuró él.

Sus manos cayeron de sus hombros, arrastrándose hacia abajo por su espalda, y posesivamente las colocó sobre sus nalgas cuando él la atrajo más cerca. Ella soltó un aliento de sorpresa, pero no trató de apartarlo.

_Maldición,_ pensó Shaoran, estaba tan caliente como el infierno.

Todos estos años había estado tratando de encontrar una mujer que fuera sumisa en general, satisfaciendo cada uno de sus caprichos, pero rápidamente se había aburrido de todas y cada una de ellas. Cuando lo que realmente había querido desde el principio era una mujer librepensadora como la doctora Sakura Kinomoto. Una mujer independiente, que lo enfurecería en cuanto saliera de su dormitorio, pero que también lo adoraría a él y su pene dentro del dormitorio, o dondequiera que él quisiera.

No había comprendido esta faceta de su personalidad hasta hacía unos segundos. Hasta que la mujer con la que había fantaseado en más sesiones de masturbación de las que podía contar le había confesado más o menos que ansiaba ser dominada sexualmente. Y ahora tenía a su pequeña bruja sumisa aquí mismo en sus brazos…

—Te quiero, Sakura —le dijo él roncamente, sus manos grandes amasaban sus nalgas mientras pulsaba con su erección su vientre desnudo. Quería estar tan desnudo como ella—. Te he querido por un largo, largo tiempo.

Los ojos femeninos volaron hasta encontrar los de él.

—Y yo he querido y...— Ella detuvo su confesión abruptamente, entonces miró lejos. Los latidos de su corazón golpeaban locamente—. Shaoran. —respiró ella—, no podemos hacer esto. Sería mejor si me dejaras sola. Te veo constantemente en el trabajo aún cuando raramente hablamos— le dijo ella rápidamente llena de emoción y tropezando con las palabras—. ¿Cómo puedo pretender que nada ha pasado cuando te vea? No soy tan fría...

—No quiero que seas fría —le interrumpió él, su voz espesa con la excitación. Molió su erección, disimulada a través del tejido de sus pantalones italianos negros, de nuevo contra su barriga—. La última cosa que quiero de ti, dulzura, es tu frialdad.

Sakura estaba a punto de abrir su boca y defenderse, pero no le dio tiempo. La boca de Shaoran bajó sobre la suya, firmemente, posesivamente, no permitiéndole ningún argumento mientras empujaba su lengua entre sus labios.

Ella lloriqueó un poco por la derrota, o por la admisión de su atracción hacia él, no sabría decirlo. Pero no se molestó en intentar ni siquiera luchar. Dios sabía que se había preguntado un millón de veces en secreto cómo se sentirían sus besos, y ahora que los estaba saboreando conocía la respuesta. Como el paraíso.

Con un gemido bajo, Sakura envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y enterró sus manos en su castaño pelo sedoso. Él lo recogió con un gruñido, inclinando su boca y besándola una y otra vez posesivamente, marcándola como con hierro con sus besos.

Llevándola a un privado, lejos de la vista de los demás, él se sentó en una silla tejida con paja y la puso sobre él para que ella montara su regazo.

Ambos respiraban pesadamente, él arrancó su boca de la suya, sus manos agarraban firmemente sus nalgas.

—Tócame —dijo él con voz ronca, sus ojos pesados entrecerrados—. Desabrocha mis pantalones y tócame.

Sakura lanzó en un aliento desigual buscando estabilizar su respiración. Sus pechos subieron y bajaron de arriba abajo cuando ella se sentó encima de él despojada de ropa y suave con el aceite de coco. Apenas podía creer que estuviera sentada desnuda en el regazo de Shaoran Li. Y ahora él quería que lo tocara.

Ella vaciló durante unos segundos, lo bastante como para parecer como si ella estuviera intentado al menos resistir, pero luego sus manos volaron a su entrepierna y comenzaron a desabrocharlo. Podía ver como él se esforzaba por respirar trabajosamente y ello la volvió más frenética en su deseo por masturbarlo. Sus ojos se estrecharon en el deseo cuando ella rodeó con su mano su gruesa longitud. Él gimió ante el contacto, apretando sus nalgas con sus palmas y empujando sus caderas hasta moler su virilidad contra su mano.

Su pene era glorioso. A diferencia del resto de su bronceado cuerpo, su largo pene tenía un bronceado más claro, y su punta era de un rojo rubí, era lo más grueso que había visto alguna vez. Ella pasó un dedo sobre la gran vena que recorría su longitud bombeando sangre en su enorme virilidad.

—Es hermoso —susurró ella, su voz excitada.

Oyó que él gemía.

—Tócalo —le dijo él densamente, sus oscuros ojos estrechados por el deseo—. Hazme venir, Sakura.

Ella decidió que le gustaba cuando él la llamaba por su nombre. Se sentía íntimo y especial.

Apretando su mano firmemente alrededor de la base de su miembro, ella comenzó despacio a masturbarlo, deleitándose en los sonidos y gruñidos que él hacía en vez de mirarla con ceño.

—Más rápido, bebé —exclamó él, la transpiración corría por sus cejas. Él llevó sus ásperas manos hacia su frente y lentamente deslizó las palmas de sus manos arriba y debajo de sus pechos, sus pezones se hincharon—. Con fuerza y rápido —le dijo él densamente.

Ella hizo cuanto él le había ordenado que hiciera, masturbándolo con fuerza y rápido. La sensación de su pene duro como una roca, pero suavemente liso en su mano a la vez, era una sensación tan maravillosa como sus palmas sobre sus pezones.

Ella pasó su otra mano entre sus piernas y masajeó sus apretadas pelotas. Las hizo rodar entre sus dedos hasta que él gimió.

— ¿Te gusta así? —murmuró ella, sintiéndose temerariamente poderosa mientras lo bombeaba con una mano y lo masajeaba con la otra—. ¿O quieres hundirlo en mi coño?

Shaoran se vino en un fuerte gemido, la mera mención de su coño lo envió sobre el borde. Él rechinó sus dientes mientras violentamente se aceleraba, apoyando hacia atrás contra la silla y gimiendo mientras él veía su intento de agarrar un poco de su semen caliente con su boca.

—Jesús —refunfuñó él—. Vas a ser un todo un caso, dulzura. Pero me gusta así.

Sakura disfrutó glotonamente de su salado esperma, amando saber que por fin podía saborearlo.

Más tarde, estaba segura, aparecerían sus monstruos, cuando comprendiera cuán mal y descaradamente se había comportado con Shaoran Li con muy pocos incentivos de su parte. Pero por el momento…

Ella sonrió cuando su cara finalmente estuvo en su línea de la visión. Ella tragó el semen que había tomado con su boca delante de él, dejándole mirar el acto íntimo, sensual.

Él tragó aire, su nuez de Adán se movió de arriba a abajo. Ella sonrió abiertamente.

—Bruja —refunfuñó él—. Bruja castaña. —Su mirada fija se arrastró hacia abajo, hacia la arreglada mata de rizos castaño oscuro entre sus muslos—. Toda verdadera y toda mía mientras estés aquí —él murmuró mientras pasaba sus dedos por ella.

Ella tembló, jadeando cuando su pulgar encontró su clítoris y comenzó a frotarlo. Ella se agarró a sus hombros mientras la masajeaba íntimamente, sus caderas comenzaron una lenta ondulación para conseguir más fricción.

Él la frotó más rápido, más enérgico, haciéndola gemir.

—Llega para mí —le dijo él roncamente, su pulgar frotaba expertamente el pedazo mojado e hinchado de la carne femenina. Ella jadeó cuando dos dedos de su otra mano la penetraron, hundiéndose profundamente en su sexo.

—Móntame, bebé —le murmuró él.

Ella gimió cuando montó sus dedos, follándose con ellos tan rápido como podía mientras él frotaba su clítoris, sus pesados pechos rebotaban de arriba a abajo ante él. Ella jadeó cuando su boca tomó un pezón con un gruñido y frenéticamente comenzó a chuparlo.

Ella montó sus dedos más y más rápido, rebotando de arriba abajo sobre ellos, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras gemía, su cuerpo gritaba por la necesidad de un orgasmo.

Su boca chupó con fuerza en su pezón, sus dedos permanecían sepultados profundamente dentro de su coño y su pulgar siguió frotando firmemente su clítoris…

_—__Oh mi Dios._

Ella giró sus caderas frenéticamente mientras explotaba, montando sus dedos tan rápido como podía mientras empapaba su mano. Él liberó su pezón con un sonido que explotó, luego se recostó y la miró venirse, sus ojos oscuros se estrechados de excitación mientras sentía que los músculos de su sexo temblaban alrededor de sus dedos.

Cuando término, cuando ella bajó de su orgasmo, lo único que pudo hacer fue solamente respirar pesadamente y agarrarse a él, sus dedos todavía estaban sepultados posesivamente dentro de ella.

Él acarició su culo con su mano libre, murmurándole con su voz áspera sobre lo buena muchacha que había sido.

Largos momentos más tarde, cuando ambos estaban tranquilos, Shaoran la separó de su torso para poder hacer contacto con sus ojos. Sus ojos ámbar estaban serios, meditabundos. Sus callosos y empapados dedos dejaron su sexo, para luego arrastrarse hasta el vértice de su reluciente triángulo de rizos castaño oscuro.

—No dejes que otro hombre en la isla toque tu coño —le advirtió él—. Quiero decir, Sakura, que no podría manejarlo.

Sakura cerró sus ojos brevemente y tomó un largo aliento.

—Shaoran…

—No trates de ponerme celoso —le dijo él suavemente. Demasiado suavemente—. Estas jugando con fuego amor. Y sabes lo que les pasa a las muchachas malas que juegan con fuego.

_Ellas se queman._

Las palabras colgaron allí entre ellos, tácitas.

Ella suspiró.

—Shaoran, no es que quiera estar con otro hombre en particular en la isla, pero seamos realistas, ¿no piensas que deberíamos alejarnos el uno del otro? Quiero decir, ¿qué pasara cuándo volvamos al mundo real? Después de lo que pase entre nosotros la situación será horrible.

Él abrió su boca para hablar, pero ella lo evitó cuando suavemente colocó la palma de su mano sobre sus labios.

—No lo digas —dijo ella casi desesperadamente mientras se levantaba lentamente de su regazo.

Esto era demasiado. Ella estaba cansada, abrumada y aturdida y…

Sakura liberó su boca cuando se puso en pie. Sus fosas nasales palpitaron mientras ella se paraba desnuda y desafiante ante él.

—No me enamoraré de ti, Shaoran Li. ¡No lo haré! —Ella apagó un aliento y sacudió su cabeza ligeramente—. Por favor solo aléjate de mí —susurró ella.

Y con esto ella giró y huyó de la barra de tiki.

Con la boca abierta, Shaoran miró como su dulce culo se alejaba rápidamente lejos de él. Hasta el momento en que ella había dicho las traidoras palabras, no había tenido ni idea de que la Profesora Kinomoto había tenido un anhelo por él que podía rivalizar con la obsesión que él había tenido con ella.

Un lado de su boca levantó en una sonrisa torpe.

¿Dejarla en paz?

Infiernos, acababa de comenzar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, y algunos son parte de la historia original.**

**La historia no es mía, solo es una adaptación de un libro que leí hace mucho tiempo, que ya había sido subido a la plataforma, pero que por circunstancias que desconozco ya no se encuentra disponible. Su nombre es Posesión y es de la autora Jaid Black.**

**Sin fines de lucro, sólo por placer personal. Espero les agrade la historia.** :)

Capítulo 7

Sintiéndose un poco deprimida, Sakura aplicó el rico aceite de coco en sus pezones mientras se preparaba para el Día de Exploración. El nombre era un tanto inapropiado, consideró ociosamente, ya que el Día de Exploración no comenzaba hasta las nueve de la noche.

Bueno, cualquiera que fuese la forma en que se llamase, concedió, realmente no importaba. Ella solo quería que pasara y terminar con todo esto.

Había pasado la mayor parte del día durmiendo y el resto preocupándose por lo de esta noche. Antes de la última noche, antes de Shaoran, había tenido ganas de tener un montón de sexo salvaje con completos extraños. Era por lo que había venido aquí, después de todo.

Tal vez. Ya no estaba segura de nada.

Y menos de Shaoran.

Después de que él la había tocado del modo que lo había hecho la noche pasada, y después de que ella lo había tocado del modo que lo había hecho, había tenido la impresión que no había deseado ir al Hotel Tomoeda solo por el placer de ser salvaje y loca. Quizá había querido ir al Hotel Tomoeda para demostrarse a sí misma que podía ser tan atractiva como todas las rubias tontas con las que él había tenido citas en los dos años desde que lo conocía. La misma comprensión de tal pensamiento la había llenado del pánico suficiente como para escaparse de él.

¡_Shaoran! ¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran! __¿Por qué siempre todo volvía al Grinch_?, pensó con un gemido.

Él era la amargura de su existencia, decidió con un suspiro de mártir.

Pero amargura de su existencia o no, él era también la única estrella de cada fantasía febril que había entretejido en los dos años pasados. Y el único hombre en la tierra que podía ponerla húmeda simplemente gruñendo, pensó con gravedad.

Sakura enderezó los hombros mientas se miraba fijamente en el espejo. Había sido contratada para esta excursión de cinco días a la isla para realizar un trabajo, se recordó. Un trabajo que había querido emprender con muchas ganas. Eriol dependía de ella para que cumpliera con sus obligaciones y con su palabra.

Y además, realmente quería experimentar la sumisión con un hombre, vivir sus fantasías sexuales más profundas con un hombre hermoso y dominante.

Lamentablemente, frunció el ceño, el único hombre que podía imaginar ordenándole cosas en un dormitorio era y siempre sería Shaoran Li.

Pero después de la rabieta asustada que había tenido la noche pasada, era realmente posible que Shaoran no pujara por ella…

_¡Déjalo, Sakura! ¡Podrías terminar ya con los pensamientos sobre Shaoran! ¿El hombre te ha aborrecido durante dos años y ahora, porque te masturbó, eres lo bastante romántica y estúpida como para esperar que sus sentimientos hayan cambiado? ¡Sí claro! Además,_ trató de convencerse,_ él no es para ti._

Sakura respiró hondo y exhaló.

Había sido contratada por Eriol Hiraguizawa como una prostituta de alta paga durante cinco días hedonistas. Tenía un trabajo que hacer.

Y tenía menos de una hora para convencerse a sí misma de disfrutarlo.

Sonomi Hiraguizawa giró lentamente en su silla de oficina para afrontar a su hermano mayor. Con sus ojos muy abiertos, ella simplemente lo observaba.

— ¿Qué? —gruñó Eriol. Él se sonrojó, mirando a lo lejos.

Ella parpadeó varias veces en rápida sucesión.

— ¿Poniéndote un poco sentimental a tu avanzada edad, Eriol?

Él le lanzó una mirada de «sí, claro», luego paseó hacia el otro lado de la oficina y se sirvió una copa de bourbon.

—Tus vísceras se pudrirán —dijo ella con tono monótono y ausente cuando trató de imaginarlo en su mente—. No deberías beber esa cosa.

Cuando él no dijo nada, cuando solo se quedó de pie allí mirando fijamente desde el séptimo piso sin ver nada, Sonomi se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia él.

—Siempre tratando de ser el héroe —murmuró ella—. Pero justamente eso es lo que amo de ti.

Él resopló.

—Nunca he sido un héroe para nadie. Y menos para ti…

—Sí, lo eres —interrumpió ella, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y apretando su mejilla contra la espalda de él—. No decidimos tener la infancia que tuvimos, Eriol, pero aquí está. Y me protegiste de ella mejor que cualquier otro muchacho de doce años podría haberlo hecho nunca.

—Pero no fue suficiente —dijo él sin pestañear—. Simplemente no fue suficiente.

— ¡Oye me ofendo por eso!—Ella se rió entre dientes cuando lo giró para verle el rostro—. Escucha, tengo mis faltas, pero en general soy una mujer bastante decente. —Ella esperó a que la mirara antes de continuar—. De acuerdo, escogí a tipos incorrectos dos veces, me casé con ellos dos veces, y me divorcié de ellos dos veces. Pero aparte de eso —se encogió de hombros—, tengo todo esto. Soy feliz, Eriol. Soy muy, muy feliz. Y —dijo, golpeándolo en el pecho— te lo debo todo a ti, gran idiota.

Cuando la frente de él se enfurruñó y abrió su boca para hablar, percibió que él iba a responder a su admisión con una refutación. Ella gimió, golpeándolo otra vez.

— ¡Detente! Mis matrimonios de mierda no tuvieron nada que ver contigo. No había nada que pudieras haber hecho para detenerme de casarme con tipos incorrectos. —No era completamente cierto, pero ahora no era el momento para sacar a la luz viejos fantasmas—. Solo sucede. A muchas mujeres —dijo intencionadamente—, no solo a mujeres cuyos padres las golpeaban hasta dejarlos sin aliento siendo niñas.

Él suspiró mientras pasaba una mano sobre su mandíbula.

—Déjalo ir —dijo ella suavemente—. Porque no hay una maldita cosa incorrecta conmigo.

Tampoco era completamente cierto. Ella tenía realmente un secreto que pesaba bastante. Pero, tristemente, había comprendido que era un secreto que tendría que llevarse a la tumba.

Sus fosas nasales llamearon cuando él miró lejos, fijamente, a la noche.

Ella suspiró mientras deslizaba su mano de arriba hacia abajo por su espalda en un gesto relajante.

— ¿Has considerado alguna vez la posibilidad de que tal vez, solo tal vez, te has secuestrado a ti mismo en una isla remota con un puñado de mujeres desnudas porque es más fácil que establecer un vínculo emocional con una sola?

Él gruñó.

—Dime algo que yo no sepa.

Ella se mordió la lengua.

—Trata de ser tu propio héroe por una vez. Puedo cuidar de mí misma. Y Shaoran también.

Él suspiró, luego se giró hacia ella y sonrió abiertamente en un esfuerzo por cambiar de tema.

—No sé si estoy listo para dar paso tan monumental por mí mismo. Sin embargo, estamos en posición de echar una mano a Shaoran con Sakura.

—Me gusta —dijo Sonomi simplemente—. Hay algo sólido en ella, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir?

Eriol asintió con la cabeza.

—No quiero que le des ninguna de las asignaciones de esta noche que pudiesen terminar en sexo. De esa forma, si Shaoran pierde cualquiera de las competiciones…

— ¿Shaoran? —interrumpió ella con una sonrisita—. Shaoran no. Recuerda que no es uno de esos chicos ricos, querido. Es de Shaoran de quien hablamos. Igual que tú, él ha tenido que luchar por todo lo que ha conseguido con uñas y dientes.

—Lo cual hace que lo aprecie mucho más que ellos —dijo él suavemente, con su mirada fija de vuelta a la ventana.

—Exactamente —Sonomi meditó el problema durante un momento, luego asintió con la cabeza cuando la solución le vino a la mente—. Puedo pedir a Naoko que se vaya, hacerla irse debido a un repentino caso de gripe, y decir a Sakura que la necesito para servir mesas en una de las chozas tiki esta noche en vez de…

—No.

— ¿No? —Frunció el ceño—. Creí que querías asegurarte que Sakura no terminara en la cama con ninguno de los hombres esta noche.

—Eso lo que quiero.

— ¿Entonces…?

—Solo quiero que le des trabajos que no vayan más allá de tocar, acariciar, y cosas orales. De esa manera, si Shaoran pierde cualquiera de las competiciones, no se verá obligado a verla follar con otro hombre.

Sonomi gimió.

— ¿Por qué pasar por todos estos subterfugios? ¿Por qué simplemente no la sacamos de la alineación por completo?

Eriol llevó el bourbon a sus labios y lo bebió a sorbos mientras observaba fijamente la noche. Suspiró, saboreando la quemadura cuando éste se deslizó por su garganta.

—Porque quiero que tenga que trabajar para conseguirla —murmuró—. Quiero que sude toda la noche, preguntándose si ella va a ser el premio para una competición donde el ganador va a follarla. —Dejó la copa—. Quiero que pase mentalmente por ese infierno y vuelva antes de la subasta de mañana. Porque…

—Porque lo hará apreciarla más —terminó ella suavemente.

—Sí.

Sonomi sonrió.

—Es estupendo, Eriol. Tal vez deberíamos pensar remodelar este lugar y abrir una Isla de la Fantasía para reconciliar amantes —dijo sarcásticamente.

Eriol se rió entre dientes mientras giraba su cabeza hacia ella.

—De acuerdo. Pero tienes que traer a Tatoo.

Ella se rió y le lanzó una mirada de «Sí, desde luego» antes de girar sobre sus talones para marcharse.

—Sonomi Hiraguizawa está oficialmente en el caso —lanzó sobre su hombro cuando alcanzaba la puerta. Se detuvo antes de abrirla—. Ah y una cosa, Eriol —dijo, con su rostro girando hacia la izquierda para poder hacer contacto visual con él.

Él alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

—Eres mi héroe —murmuró ella.

Ella se marchó antes de que él pudiera contestar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, y algunos son parte de la historia original.**

**La historia no es mía, solo es una adaptación de un libro que leí hace mucho tiempo, que ya había sido subido a la plataforma, pero que por circunstancias que desconozco ya no se encuentra disponible. Su nombre es Posesión y es de la autora Jaid Black.**

**Sin fines de lucro, sólo por placer personal. Espero les agrade la historia.** :)

Capítulo 8

Shaoran estaba lleno de pánico mientras buscaba a Sakura. Por su mente pasaban toda clase de aterradores escenarios sobre la clase de concursos en los que ella podías ser obligada a ser el premio. Pero el peor, lo sabía, era _Introduzca la verga en el coño,_ así es que a esa caseta fue a la que se dirigió en primer lugar. Cuando rápidamente supuso que su profesora no iba a ser el premio en esa competición, que alguna otra mujer sería la follada por el ganador, se marchó inmediatamente y buscó en las inmediaciones la caseta correcta.

El jardín circundante del Hotel Tomoeda era extenso y escasamente iluminado, la única luz era emitida por unas antorchas de la edad de matusalén. Como en una feria, las casetas de los concursos estaban por todos los lugares, solo que muchos de los juegos eran clasificados X y los premios eran mujeres desnudas y deliciosas.

A su derecha había una carpa destinada a la competición de comida de coño y la izquierda la caseta del patito de goma. La caseta del patito de goma era como las de todas las ferias, donde los concursantes entre una docena de patitos que estaban nadando tenían que atraparlos para ver qué habían ganado. Solo que estos premios, en vez de ser animalitos de peluche normales, en su parte de abajo decían cosas como «Mamada» o «Cinco minutos comiendo un coño».

Shaoran atravesó corriendo la caseta de los patitos de goma, sin prestar atención a un cliente enojado cuando este comenzó a gritar que le habían estafado su dinero porque en la parte de abajo del muñeco decía «un beso».

— ¿_Dónde estás?_ —refunfuñó para sí, su miedo y su posesividad se hacían más intensos a cada momento que pasaba. Continuó el recorrido por varias de las diversas carpas, con el corazón latiéndole cada vez más rápido—. _Donde infiernos…_

—_Siéntense para que puedan observar placenteramente_ —retumbó una fuerte voz varonil a través del micrófono—. _Aquí tenemos a la mujerzuela Sakura…_

Los ojos de Shaoran se entrecerraron primero ante la palabra mujerzuela y luego ante el nombre de Sakura.

—No la llames así, asno —avanzó más rápido hasta que empezó a correr a gran velocidad.

_—…__como pueden ver nuestra pequeña Sakura es una escultural castaña natural._

Las fosas nasales de Shaoran palpitaban cuando finalmente llegó hasta la cabina, parándose en la entrada de la misma, echando una mirada furiosa mientras la Profesora Kinomoto abría sus piernas de par en par sobre el escenario y el presentador pasaba sus dedos por el vello de su coño, acariciándolo como si fuera un delicado gatito. Él sabía que este acto estaba ensayado, pero maldita sea si no quería matar al hijo de puta por tocarla.

Los hombres agrupados alrededor del escenario comenzaron a silbar y gritar cuando el presentador la acarició más íntimamente, lanzando abucheos y fuertes palabras jactanciosas que llenaban el aire.

—_Miren como a nuestra pequeña prostituta Sakura le gusta que la follen_ —siguió el presentador mientras su índice bordeaba el agujero de su coño—, _esta noche ella está de humor para que chupen su delicioso coño._

Los silbidos, abucheos y aclamaciones aumentaron de volumen. Sakura hizo cuanto le habían dicho que hiciera, sonreír hacia abajo a los hombres del auditorio mientras el presentador la acariciaba.

Shaoran tomó aire. Esta era la primera vez que había visto su sonrisa. Dulce Jesús, no tenia ni idea de que en sus pequeñas mejillas se formaran hoyuelos. Pero si aquel maldito bastardo no dejaba de tocarla…

— ¿_Seré el primero en chupar para averiguar cómo de dulce saben sus jugos_?

La mandíbula de Shaoran se apretó ferozmente. Si ese hijo de puta le ponía su cara en cualquier parte cerca de su coño, era hombre muerto.

—_Aunque pensándolo mejor, el afortunado ganador tiene derecho a conseguirlo en primer lugar, y solo él tendrá el gusto de saborear este suculento coño esta noche. Vamos caballeros, va a comenzar la competición. Y el ganador_ —terminó mientras pellizcaba uno de sus pezones —_conseguirá jugar con el cuerpo de esta magnífica prostituta hasta dejarla seca._

Shaoran empujó abriéndose paso, hasta llegar a primera línea, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para ser declarado ganador. No sabía aún que tipo de competición seria, pero no le preocupaba.

Si alguien iba a succionar el coño a Sakura esta noche, ese alguien sería él.

El latido del corazón de Sakura casi la abrumaba cuando lo vio apretar sus dientes y cómo sus venas eran protuberantes líneas en el musculoso brazo de Shaoran. _Oh señor,_ pensó ella mientras se mordía el labio inferior, _no pierdas ahora, Shaoran. Que todo acabe bien por el bien de los dos._

Ella sabía que él tenía que estar cansado. Estaba echando un pulso al sexto opositor y último, mientras ella estaba recostada con sus codos apoyados sobre el escenario, casi encima de los competidores, sus piernas extendidas desde las rodillas y mirando. De vez en cuando se acariciaba, como le habían dicho que debía hacer, o echaba un vistazo hacia abajo, a las gradas donde estaban los hombres, para guiñarles un ojo mientras se frotaba los pezones, pero en su mayor parte su mirada permanecía fija en Shaoran.

Al principio no había sabido qué pensar cuando él había golpeado a su primer opositor. Había pasado la mayor parte del día hablando consigo misma y pensando en Shaoran, solo para que él se mostrara en la primera competición en la que había sido colocada como premio e intentara ganar el derecho a realizar sexo oral en ella.

Y, francamente, no había esperado que hubiera muchos hombres interesados en ganar el derecho de comerla, y mucho menos que resultara que Shaoran deseaba que esta función estuviera destinada a él.

No era una mala actuación para una mujer con diez gatos, se dijo respirando.

El corazón de Sakura se acelero en un grado imposible, cada vez que más hombres empezaban a rodear a Shaoran y a Yukito, a la espera de ver quién se alzaba como vencedor. Yukito era tan grande y musculoso como Shaoran, por lo que era difícil saber quién de los dos ganaría.

Ella tuvo que confesarse que estaba bastante excitada al observar los movimientos del brazo de Shaoran mientras luchaba por ella. Él parecía tan atractivo con los vaqueros que se amoldaban perfectamente a su cuerpo y con la camiseta negra que realzaba sus atractivos y musculosos brazos. Y luego estaba el modo en que sus dientes se apretaban y sus músculos estaban marcados y brillantes por la transpiración…

Muy caliente.

Y saber que él lo hacía para tener el derecho de realizarle sexo oral —umm, extremadamente caliente.

Y aún más, en su perversidad, tenía miedo de que Shaoran fuera el que ganara pero también tenía miedo que fuera el que perdiera. Porque si él ganaba, conseguiría tocarla durante unos largos treinta minutos y ella no sabía si podría soportarlo.

Después de todo, Sakura volvería a ser la aburrida profesora de Antropología y Shaoran volvería a salir con las cabezas de chorlito de siempre. Ella no estaba segura si podría aguantar verle con una hermosa rubia de su brazo después de pasar tanto tiempo intimando con él.

Cada momento que ella pasara con él haría que su inevitable despedida fuera mucho más dura.

O, al menos, así era para ella.

—Él casi lo tiene —dijo un hombre jovialmente antes de beber un sorbo del champaña que contenía en su copa.

Sakura se mordió el labio tratando de mirar a quién era al que se refería con este comentario. Pero había tantos hombres agrupados alrededor en este momento que ella no podía distinguir nada entremedias.

— ¡Venga compañero, de ti depende que consiga trescientos dólares! —animó otro hombre.

Un par de minutos más tarde, cuando las fuertes aclamaciones subieron incontrolablemente como la espuma, el maldito corazón de Sakura estaba cerca de salírsele del pecho. Y ella podría decir por el fuerte jaleo que había sido declarado un ganador, pero no tenía ni idea de si ese ganador era Shaoran o Yukito.

Ella estaba allí a la espera, sus pechos subían y bajaban llenos de angustia mientras trataba de calmar su respiración

Y esperaba que el vencedor surgiera del círculo de hombres para que le hiciera ese trabajito oral a ella.

Dos fuertes manos la agarraron, levantándola. Ella jadeó.

—Todo está bien — le dijo por lo bajo uno de los hombres jóvenes que trabajaban en el Hotel Tomoeda—. Solo te llevamos hasta los almohadones para hacer que la siguiente media hora sea más cómoda para ti, eso es todo.

— ¿Pero quién ganó? —exhaló ella cuando los jóvenes y musculosos hombres la llevaban por el medio del escenario y la colocaron dentro de una zona llena de exuberantes almohadones que se parecían mucho a la cama de un harén—. ¿Quién ganó?— preguntó ella otra vez, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No estoy seguro —admitió el hombre que le había hablado para decirle que la llevaba hacia el escenario—. No podía ver más allá de la multitud. Todavía no puedo. —Él la sonrió—. No te preocupes, Sakura. Solo recuerda que, si no te gusta el tipo, esto no durara más de treinta minutos.

Pero treinta minutos con Shaoran Li podrían ser un largo camino hacia un corazón roto, admitió ella en silencio. No, eso no se lo podría decir a estos tipos. Ellos pensarían que estaba loca, al no comprender toda la historia que tenía con él.

Intenta recordar que solo eres una prostituta para él, Sakura. Sin importar quién fuera el que caminara como el ganador desde ese círculo, para los dos hombres no eres nada más que una prostituta.

Y entonces ella los vio. A los dos. Shaoran y Yukito se estrecharon la mano como cualquier buen deportista haría después de que el ganador hubiera sido declarado, luego se separaron uno del otro. Su corazón comenzó a golpear haciendo horas extras una vez más mientras ella miraba fijamente y con ojos sorprendidos a los dos, a la espera de ver quién era el que se alejaba y quién subiría la escalera hecha con los troncos de los árboles …

Ella jadeó cuando él subió los escalones de dos en dos, con la respiración irregular y su cuerpo lleno de sudor.

—Shaoran—susurró ella.

Shaoran no hizo caso de las felicitaciones y de los gritos de victoria al proclamarse como vencedor, su oscura mirada estaba fija en el objeto de su lujuria y obsesión y, como un toro a la carga, directo hacia la cama de almohadones donde ella reposaba.

—Shaoran—susurró ella, con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos—. Tú ganaste.

— ¿Desilusionada? —preguntó él con brusquedad. Él estaba lleno de una mezcla peligrosa de adrenalina, posesividad, y testosterona, esos tres elementos le habían dado una sólida ventaja esta noche para asegurar su victoria—. Te dije que no dejaría que otro hombre tocara tu coño —soltó él—. Ese presentador…

—Es gay —dijo ella rápidamente—. Fue solo teatro.

Shaoran gruñó, sabiendo que parte de su declaración no era totalmente verdadera. Él conocía al presentador desde hacía algunos años y el hombre no era definitivamente gay. Aunque también comprendía que Sakura probablemente creyó que la declaración era verdadera porque era una mentira muy común que los presentadores a menudo contaban a las nuevas mujeres para hacerlas sentir más cómodas cuando fueran acariciadas por ellos durante los espectáculos de pre competición.

Se la quedó mirando fijamente, con sus emociones sin control. Parecía un animal. Quería decirle a Sakura que ella representaba más que un premio de una competición, que él hubiera luchado por ganarla aunque no hubiera ningún otro hombre que pudiera tocarla, ya que la consideraba suya, pero todo esto solo lo pudo pensar ya que en ese momento estaba malditamente cansado y ella le pertenecía, aunque solo fuera por los treinta minutos siguientes.

Y dulce Jesús, ella estaba de acuerdo.

Reclinada hacia atrás sobre los almohadones, con sus muslos extendidos de par en par, él pudo contemplar su expuesto coño, listo para devorarlo. Este era de un rojo rubí e hinchado, comunicándole sin palabras que ya estaba muy preparada.

Él la vio respirar fuertemente cuando bajó para quedar ante sus rodillas, colocándose entre sus piernas. Sus pechos subieron y bajaron cuando ella hizo contacto visual con él, sus pezones sobresalían, buscando atención

Shaoran tomo sus pechos, entonces dirigió sus manos de arriba abajo abarcando toda la longitud de su pecho, mirando cómo su respiración se hacía cada vez más trabajosa mientras él hacia esto. Él acaricio con sus manos sus pechos como si extendiera aceite bronceador sobre ellos, mirando cómo su cuerpo se retorcía ante la fricción sobre sus pezones.

Él echó un vistazo hacia abajo, entre sus piernas y sintió que se le hacía la boca agua.

—Trabajare concienzudamente con este coño esta noche, amor —gruñó él—. Así que échate hacia atrás y disfruta de los siguientes treinta minutos, porque mi cara estará sepultada entre tus piernas todo este tiempo.

Él vio cómo se humedecía los labios, si con nerviosismo o anticipación no lo sabría decir. Y esta fue la última cosa que vio antes de que su cara se zambullera entre sus muslos y su boca sujetara firmemente su coño, como si fuera un bebé sujetando un chupete.

—Shaoran—espiró ella, arqueando su espalda—. Oh Dios, Shaoran.

Él escuchó sus gemidos entrecortados desde algún lugar de su mente, pero estaba poseído, solo podía pensar en la carne que chupaba. Emitió un gruñido bajo desde su garganta al mismo tiempo que tomaba su clítoris entre sus labios y comenzaba firmemente a succionar con su lengua.

Ella arqueó su espalda otra vez, alzando su coño contra su cara mientras abrigaba con sus piernas su cuello y gemía.

—_Sí —_gimió ella, con su respiración trabajosa—. _Oh Shaoran, sí._

Él gruñó arrogantemente cuando ella se retorció bajo él, con su boca firmemente alrededor de su clítoris. Él chupaba el hinchado pedazo de carne con fuerza, y todavía más duramente, soltando gruñidos incoherentemente contra su coño, como si este le perteneciera.

Shaoran no hizo caso de los sonidos que emitían los hombres que seguían lo que estaba haciendo, eran simples mirones que contemplaban cómo comía el coño de Sakura. Incluso consiguió no hacerles caso cuando se agolparon aún más cerca, rodeando la cama de almohadones, y siguieron haciendo comentarios apreciativos sobre su cuerpo.

—Viste qué prietos tiene sus pezones —escuchó que decía uno.

—Maldición yo también quiero joderla —dijo otro pesadamente.

Él siguió sin hacerles caso, solo porque sabía que ninguno de ellos tendría la posibilidad de tocarla en algún momento. Lo que pertenecía a Shaoran Li solo pertenecía a Shaoran Li, y el coño que estaba chupando febrilmente era definitivamente suyo.

Dedicándose a su presa expresamente, sorbiendo su clítoris firme y enérgicamente, gruñendo por lo bajo ya que ella desde abajo lo animaba más. Con un gemido fuerte ella estalló, sus piernas temblaron violentamente así como sus pezones fueron como puñales y ella empapó su boca con sus dulces fluidos al llegar al punto culminante.

Él disfrutó de todo esto, sorbiendo glotonamente del orificio de su coño para conseguir cada gota de líquido que su coño había hecho expresamente para él…

En algún lugar de su confusa mente Sakura escuchó los gritos y las aclamaciones, escucho cómo los otros hombres se reían estrepitosamente mientras miraban sus prietos pezones, ya dolorosos al tener un rigidez casi imposible y apuntando hacia arriba, pero ella estaba tan excitada que en lo único en lo que se podía concentrar era en la cabeza que tenía sepultada entre sus piernas.

Ella gimió cuando él siguió lamiendo y girándola un poco, gimió cuando él comenzó de nuevo el proceso, succionando su coño como si no tuviera bastante de el.

—Shaoran—jadeó ella cuando él cerró su boca alrededor de su clítoris otra vez y comenzó a amamantarlo—. Oh Dios Shaoran no puedo aguantar más.

Pero él no se paró. Ella pensó que nunca pararía. Él la lamió y jugó con ella, mordisqueando su carne y luego sorbiendo como si fuera un caramelo.

Ella se corrió más de tres veces antes de que acabaran los treinta minutos. Tres veces imposiblemente violentas, en las que cada orgasmo fue más fuerte que el anterior.

Cuando los treinta minutos estaban llegando casi al final, al menos había quince hombres rodeando la cama de almohadones, observando. Ella escuchó los comentarios que estaban haciendo sobre ella, escuchó también la fascinación que parecía haber creado sus pezones. Ellos decían que parecían caramelos. No, como suculentas bayas, había dicho otro.

Ella escuchó todo esto, pero prestó poca atención. Cuando el presentador anunció el fin de la sesión de sexual oral, Shaoran levantó su oscura cabeza de en medio de sus temblorosos muslos, ella estaba dolida y medio delirante, la violencia de sus orgasmos la había dejado tan débil como un niño y con la respiración tan irregular como si acababa de recorrer diez millas.

—Mía —murmuró Shaoran, buscando la mirada de ella—. Este coño es todo mío, cariño.

Ella cerró sus ojos, preguntándose qué era lo que él quería decir con esto. ¿Por esta noche? ¿O mientras ella estuviera en la isla?

¿O para siempre?

Ella suspiró, comprendiendo lo ridículo que había sido este último el pensamiento.


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, y algunos son parte de la historia original.**

**La historia no es mía, solo es una adaptación de un libro que leí hace mucho tiempo, que ya había sido subido a la plataforma, pero que por circunstancias que desconozco ya no se encuentra disponible. Su nombre es Posesión y es de la autora Jaid Black.**

**Sin fines de lucro, sólo por placer personal. Espero les agrade la historia.** :)

Capítulo 9

No supo qué pensar cuando Shaoran se incorporó en la segunda competencia. Con miedo a tener esperanzas de que aquello significase algo más que lujuria, decidió mejor no pensar en ello en absoluto y disfrutar simplemente del resto de la noche, y de la conciencia sexual de Shaoran acerca de ella, al menos en apariencia.

La segunda competencia era bastante tranquila en comparación a la primera. Básicamente, los hombres debían lanzar las jabalinas y quien lanzara la suya más lejos obtendría un conjunto de fotografías subidas de tono tomadas junto con el premio, el premio que a estas alturas de la noche era ella misma.

Sinceramente, Sakura se sentía más insegura acerca de esta competencia que de la primera. No porque se opusiese a hacerse fotografías subidas de tono de por sí, sino porque no deseaba que ninguno de estos hombres abandonase la isla con potencial material de chantaje, con el cual podrían dominarla. No podía arriesgarse a que alguien en la universidad viera alguna vez fotografías de ella tumbada totalmente desnuda y cubierta de aceite sobre el regazo de un hombre vestido.

Francamente, no estaba totalmente segura sobre lo que haría cuando llegase el momento de la sesión fotográfica de quince minutos. Por más que lo intentaba no se le ocurría un modo elegante de negar al ganador de la competencia sus «ganancias».

Sus esperanzas se renovaron, cuando vio a Shaoran incorporarse a la competencia. Estaba bastante segura que la competencia de jabalina sería ganada por él o por Yukito. Si fuese Shaoran quien lo lograse, tenía una mejor posibilidad de convencerlo que a Yukito de no tomarse las fotografías con ella.

Apoyándose en su codo mientras se reclinaba sobre otra de aquellas especies de camas de harén con cojines, Sakura observó la competencia de jabalina con profundo interés. Se mordió los labios cuando llegó el turno de Shaoran y se sintió extrañamente orgullosa de él cuando su jabalina voló por el aire y cayó una yarda por delante de la jabalina del hombre que había estado llevando la delantera.

— ¿Por qué estás también en esta competencia? —escuchó la queja del competidor desplazado mientras se alejaba con paso majestuoso—. Tan solo hace treinta minutos has mamado el coño de la puta.

Se puso tensa cuando vio agitarse las fosas nasales de Shaoran y le preocupó durante un largo rato que hiciese algo impulsivo para defender su honor. Casi podría decir que no le gustaba el hecho de que el perdedor la hubiese llamado «una puta» más de lo que a ella le había gustado. El conocimiento de que a Shaoran le importara lo suficiente como para ponerse protector con ella era en efecto embriagador, pero tampoco quería que él peleara y posiblemente lastimara al tipo.

Sakura se mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras observaba a Shaoran caminar en dirección del hombre, luego dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando el anunciador de la competencia se interpuso entre los dos y calmó la situación.

Observó durante los siguientes quince minutos mientras más diez competidores intentaban superar a Shaoran con sus lanzamientos. Podría haber jurado haber visto sus músculos tensarse un par de veces cuando las jabalinas de dos diferentes competidores habían llegado lo bastante cerca de la suya como para exigir la utilización de una vara de medición y nuevamente tuvo que maravillarse de ello.

_¡Deja de leer más de lo que hay en su cada uno de sus gestos, idiota! Tan solo disfruta de la noche y de su atención mientras aún es tuya._

Yukito era el competidor final. El corazón de Sakura se aceleró mientras la jabalina del guapo hombre voló por el aire, adelante y adelante, y…

Sus ojos se ensancharon mientras esperaba como los demás a que se utilizara la vara de medición._ ¡Ah, Dios mío!_, pensó ansiosamente, con un nudo en el estómago,_ nunca seré capaz convencer a Yukito de no tomarse esas fotos. ¡Por favor dime que Shaoran ganó!_

Tragó con dificultad cuando el anunciador dijo algo que llenó a Shaoran de rabia. Su corazón golpeaba tan rápido y tan furiosamente que apenas podía distinguir las palabras furiosamente gritadas de acá para allá entre Shaoran y Yukito con el anunciador, quien trataba de intervenir tranquilamente entre los dos hombres.

— ¡No hay ningún modo que este imbécil me haya derrotado! —bramó Shaoran, su mandíbula apretada con fuerza—. ¡De ninguna manera, por todos los infiernos!

— ¡Hey! —Yukito gritó, sus músculos tensándose—. ¡La vara de medición de Zuh no miente!

—La vara de medición de Zuh no miente —imitó Shaoran con un acento burlón realmente malo, poniendo los ojos en blanco de manera cómica. Sakura sofocó el impulso de sonreír abiertamente.

Shaoran agitó su mano por el aire.

— ¡Por los infiernos que sí ha mentido y quiero la revancha!

—Señor —dijo el anunciador calmadamente—. Ambos han ganado. ¿Cuál es el problema? Ambos reciben su premio, así que cálmense.

—Yo no... —dijo Shaoran claramente, precisando sus palabras— comparto. —Sus fosas nasales se agitaron—. Nunca.

Yukito cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Una ceja arrogante se elevó burlonamente.

—Por lo visto esta noche lo harás —murmuró.

Sakura se mordió el labio cuando vio la mandíbula de Shaoran apretarse. Lucía peligroso en ese momento. Maravillosa, excitantemente peligroso.

Cuando ambos hombres fueron conducidos hasta donde ella estaba repantigada sobre los cojines de harén, dirigió su mirada de manera insegura hacia un Shaoran de lo más furioso. Recordó la noche pasada, cuando se habían masturbado mutuamente en la barra del bar, y respiró hondo.

_Sus ojos oscuros estaban serios, meditabundos. Sus dedos empapados y callosos abandonaron su coño, para luego arrastrarse hacia arriba y jugar con el triángulo reluciente de castaños y oscuros rizos _

_—__No permitas a otro hombre tocar tu coño —le advirtió—. Lo digo en serio, Sakura. No podría soportarlo._

La cabeza de Sakura se alzó ante el sonido de la voz del anunciador.

—Primero te tomarás las fotos con Sr. Tsukishiro —le dijo el anunciador entre dientes—. Apresúrate y termina con esto de una vez para que el oso grizzly no cause más problemas.

Ella soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo y afirmó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba.

— ¿En el canapé? —preguntó quedamente, su corazón corría desbocado.

Tenía miedo de estar a punto de dar a Yukito Tsukishiro el material de chantaje para tenerla a su merced, pero hasta esta preocupación palideció en comparación con lo que temía que Shaoran pudiera hacer a consecuencia de esto. Sabía que él no la dañaría físicamente, pero ¿y si se negase a hablarle otra vez?

¿Y por qué debería ella preocuparse? ¡Dios mío, el hombre la estaba volviendo loca! Ya no reconocía ni sus propios procesos mentales, pensó de forma grave.

—Ah, allí estás, preciosa —dijo Yukito con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se deslizaban sobre su desnudo y aceitado cuerpo—. Preferiría haber ganado la última competencia, pero me conformaré con lo que puedo conseguir esta noche.

Lo que significaba que él planeaba pujar por ella mañana.

¿Pujaría Shaoran por ella también?, se preguntó nerviosamente, con miedo de hacer contacto con sus ojos, ¿o estaría ahora todo perdido?

_¡Como si fuera tu culpa! ¡Como si Shaoran se preocupara por ti como persona, más de lo que lo hace Yukito!_

No sabía si sus reflexiones mentales coincidían con la verdad o no, solo sabía que necesitaba sostenerse con tales pensamientos para soportar los siguientes quince minutos de fotos con Yukito sin llorar por lo que podría haber perdido con Shaoran. Y si Yukito planeaba ofrecer por ella, bien, no lastimaría el que la viera bajo una luz positiva. Después de todo, estaría en su cabaña durante tres días completos si él ganaba la subasta, y en mayor o menor medida a su merced para el resto de la excursión en isla. La última cosa que necesitaba era que él estuviera enojado con ella. Pero si dejaba a Yukito tocarla entre las piernas como él esperaba hacer…

¡Dios mío!, qué dilema.

_Tu eres quien quiso conseguir una vida_, se recordó a si misma en tono grave._ Bien ¡felicitaciones porque has conseguido una a raudales!_

Yukito vestía ropas costosas, hechas a la medida, su colonia era tan cara en su esencia como su atuendo. Ella avanzó lentamente, de forma insegura, hacia su regazo, tensándose momentáneamente cuando sintió su erección presionando contra los confines de su pantalón de tweed, y forzándose a relajarse plasmó una sonrisa en su cara.

La mirada fija de Yukito bebió su cuerpo desnudo, sus ojos con párpados pesados.

—Tienes una sonrisa hermosa, muñequita. —Él colocó su mano en su muslo y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente mientras su mirada se detenía en su pecho—. Y pechos exquisitos —murmuró—. No puedo esperar hasta que la subasta de Zuh haya terminado y seas mía.

No tuvo que mirar a Shaoran para saber que las palabras del hombre, conectadas con el hecho inevitable de que Yukito la tocaría íntimamente, habían hecho que sus músculos se tensaran. Podría sentir su reacción física hasta con su cara apartada de él.

Señor, señor.

Aclaró su garganta, riéndose de Yukito cuando él siguió acariciando su muslo. Podía oír al fotógrafo tomando fotos, incesantes clics de cámara que la ponían aún más nerviosa.

En contra de su voluntad, sintió el inicio de una agitación de excitación en su vientre y se sintió extrañamente culpable por ello. Pero estaba sentada desnuda sobre el regazo de un hombre vestido, se excusó mentalmente, y la frialdad en el aire de la noche estaba haciendo que sus pezones se pararan erectos…

Cuando la punta del dedo índice de Yukito rozó suavemente el pico de uno de sus endurecidos pezones y lo golpeó, dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Podía oír prácticamente los dientes de Shaoran rechinando y no estaba segura sobre qué hacer.

_Eres una prostituta para Yukito. Y para Shaoran. Intenta recordar eso, Sakura._

—_Mmm, que rico_, —susurró Yukito densamente—. Jugaré con tus magníficos pezones durante tres días completos, _muñequita._

Por suerte no trató de tocar sus pechos otra vez, pero luego los dedos de una de sus manos comenzaron lentamente a arrastrarse bajando por su vientre, hacia el lugar sobre el que Shaoran la había advertido.

—Y —dijo él con voz ronca— follaré tu coño todo el día y toda la noche.

Entró en pánico cuando escuchó que Shaoran murmuraba algo beligerante. Su mano voló para cubrir la Yukito una fracción de segundo antes de que cubriera su coño.

—Soy un poco tímida —dijo ella con prisa nerviosa. Sus pechos subieron y bajaron cuando respiró hondo—. ¿No podemos esperar hasta mañana, papi?

Sakura miró sus ojos estrechos de deseo y supo en ese mismo momento que Tomoyo había tenido razón acerca de Yukito. Le gustaba que las prostitutas que compraba fingieran ser niñas pequeñas. Si él tuviese éxito en comprarla en la subasta de mañana, entonces, según Tomoyo, la haría rasurar su coño y llevar el cabello peinado en coletas durante los tres días que pasarían juntos.

Los párpados de Yukito eran tan pesados que casi parecían cerrados.

—Papi tendrá que castigarte mañana por hacerlo esperar —murmuró, su erección aumentando—. Pero te gustará eso, ¿no es así?

Ella humedeció sus labios, preguntándose qué querría decir él con castigo. Quizá este juego era mucho más avanzado de lo que había pensado.

—Sí —contestó, con inseguridad, forzando una sonrisa con hoyuelos en su cara.

—Entonces esperaremos —dijo él densamente. Él aclaró su garganta—. Ahora entonces, gira sobre el regazo del papá y abre ampliamente tus piernas para la cámara de Zuh. Bon. Qué buena chica eres, pequeña. Papi te sostendrá mientras acaricias tu coño para la cámara de Zuh.

Podía sentir a Shaoran tensarse de una manera imposible, aunque aún se negara a mirarlo para confirmarlo. Y aun estando tan enojado, su sexto sentido también le decía que estaba arrogantemente complacido por el hecho de que ella había encontrado deliberadamente un modo de impedir a Yukito tocarla íntimamente. A excepción de un roce leve a su pezón, él no había ido más lejos de lo que ambos habían pensado que iría.

Shaoran no podría sentirse feliz con el hecho de que los brazos de Yukito la habían sujetado desde atrás de tal manera que sus manos podían masajear su vientre, las puntas de sus dedos encontrando ocasionalmente el principio del triángulo castaño oscuro, pero estaba satisfecho de que ella hubiera frustrado al imbécil de jugar con su coño o acariciar sus pechos aún más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Sakura se masturbó sobre el regazo de Yukito, sus suaves gemidos diciéndole que él podía ver lo que hacía mirando una pantalla parecida a una televisión que mostraba lo que pasaba en el frente. Ella mantuvo su cabeza cuidadosamente oculta todo el tiempo, escondiendo sus rasgos faciales de la cámara que estaba constantemente disparando.

Cuando finalmente se corrió, dejó escapar un suave gemido, sus pezones endureciéndose al mismo tiempo que su cabeza caía hacia atrás, sobre Yukito.

—Buena niña, —murmuró él en su oído.

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró, aliviada cuando el anunciador dijo a Yukito que sus quince minutos se habían terminado. Plasmó una sonrisa en su cara mientras se levantaba de su regazo, negándose aún a mirar a Shaoran.

Yukito inclinó su cabeza en dirección a ella. Sus ojos recorriendo sus pezones, su coño.

—Te veré mañana, preciosa. —Y con eso él guiñó un ojo y se alejó.

Sakura soltó el aliento, aliviada. Pero entonces, momentos más tarde, su cuerpo se puso rígido al escuchar que el anunciador le decía a Shaoran que podía tomar asiento en el lugar que Yukito había desocupado.

Con inseguridad levantó su mirada hacia Shaoran, observándolo mientras se dirigía despacio hacia ella. Se veía tan sexy en sus vaqueros de dril de algodón perfectamente enfundados y camiseta negra que la mera vista de él hizo revolotear mariposas en su vientre.

Se paró frente a ella, sus fosas nasales aleteando y su mandíbula apretada mientras su mirada fija oscura taladraba la suya.

—Me siento muy peligroso en estos momentos, amor —dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

Ella dejo escapar un suspiro.

—Pero lo detuve.

—Lo sé —cortó, con una voz que pareció sorprendentemente dolida—. Pero casi te toca.

—Pero no lo hizo —dijo ella rápida y apaciguadoramente. Ella suspiró, buscando qué decir—. ¿Qué podía hacer, Shaoran? Yo…

—Compénsame —cortó—. Maldición, Sakura, lógicamente sé que la forma en que me siento no es tu culpa, pero aún necesito que me compenses.

Sus ojos volaron hasta encontrar los de él. Tomo aire para calmarse.

—Esto se están volviendo complicado —susurró._ Y muy confuso_, añadió mentalmente.

—Compénsame.

Ella mordisqueó su labio inferior.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —se escuchó a sí misma preguntar, aunque con un poco de indecisión.

Sus fosas nasales aletearon mientras se dejaba caer sobre el canapé y tiraba de ella hacia su regazo.

— ¿Todas aquellas fotografías repugnantes que no te tomaste con ese imbécil? —gruñó—. Quiero que te las tomes conmigo. —Su ceja se elevó en desafío—. Y quiero que mires en dirección a la cámara y sonrías mostrando esos hoyuelos bonitos mientras lo haces— murmuró él.

Ella se estremeció. Él había encontrado su talón de Aquiles, pensó nerviosamente.

—Pero yo…

Shaoran gruñó. Nunca mostraría las fotografías a nadie, solo las guardaría para sí mismo, pero quiso que ella lo entendiera por sí misma.

—Sonríe —dijo densamente, cuando la giró en su regazo de tal manera que su espalda quedara apoyada sobre su pecho.

Él abrió sus rodillas para extender los muslos de ella, sus manos inmediatamente centrándose en su coño. Él usó ambos juegos de sus callosos dedos para separar sus labios vaginales, exponiendo su coño totalmente a la cámara.

—Sonríe —murmuró, su erección empujando contra sus nalgas.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Se sentía tan malditamente excitada por ambas cosas: tanto por sus dedos tocándola allí abajo como por haber recibido la orden de Shaoran de hacer algo malo. Pero también tuvo mucho miedo de darle tanto poder sobre ella. Si hacía esto por él, tendría la evidencia fotográfica de su viaje al Hotel Tomoeda…

De forma insegura, nerviosamente, miró directamente a cámara y sonrió, hoyuelos surgiendo en la una o la otra mejilla. El fotógrafo disparó lo que pareció un millón de fotografías de Shaoran sosteniendo abiertos los labios de su coño mientras ella estaba sentada allí sobre su regazo y sonreía, sus muslos se abrieron ampliamente.

—Juega con tus pezones, nena —dijo él densamente, una de sus manos continuaba separando los labios de su coño mientras los dedos de su otra mano comenzaron a masajear su clítoris—. Y sigue sonriendo mientras hago que te corras.

Esto pareció a una tarea imposible. Sobre todo cuando su masaje íntimo se hizo firme, la presión que él ejerció sobre su clítoris era insoportablemente excitante. Ella comenzó a retorcerse, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás con un gemido.

—Mira hacia la cámara.

Ella miró hacia la cámara y sonrió. Su respiración haciéndose difícil mientras sus manos encontraban sus pechos. Se estremeció y gimió cuando sus dedos pulgares e índices comenzaron a masajear sus propios pezones, estirándolos y tirándolos, pellizcando y haciéndolos girar.

—Sigue sonriendo —la instruyó, su voz arrogantemente excitada—. Muestra a cada uno de ellos cuanto deseas complacerme a mí y solo mí, amor.

Ya varios hombres se habían juntado alrededor para mirar, ellos eran obviamente ese «cada uno de ellos» a los que Shaoran se refería. Esta actividad exhibicionista había logrado encenderla cada vez más, pero sonreírle a los hombres y mirarlos audazmente a los ojos mientras Shaoran le daba placer la hizo sentir como una puta complaciente.

Exactamente la clase de gesto sucio, sumiso con el que a menudo había fantaseado.

Exactamente la clase del gesto sucio, sumiso que la llevaba al orgasmo cuando se masturbaba.

Y así, allí, sobre el regazo de Shaoran, una de sus fantasías más profundas, más oscuras fue despertada a la vida. Ella miraba descaradamente a los hombres a los ojos mientras Shaoran la masturbaba, sonriéndoles abiertamente mientras tiraba de sus pezones y los masajeaba, guiñándoles un ojo mientras la alentaban a correrse delante de ellos.

La cámara siguió haciendo clic.

Hacía mucho tiempo que ya no le importaba.

Dos de los dedos de Shaoran la penetraron, haciéndola jadear.

—Móntalo! —gritó uno de los hombres jovialmente.

—Déjanos ver ese par de tetas saltar —dijo otro, haciendo a los otros espectadores masculinos reírse entre dientes.

—Esta es la última vez que montarás un espectáculo para cualquier hombre que no sea yo, amor —gruñó Shaoran en su oído—. Tan solo disfruta de ello mientras puedes.

Ella lo hizo.

Sakura gimió mientras montaba de arriba abajo los dos dedos de Shaoran, sus pechos agitándose de forma muy sexy, al mismo tiempo que los hombres gritaban cumplidos y la cámara fotografiaba todo. Ella arqueó la espalda de tal forma que la cámara podía conseguir una mejor vista de su coño penetrado, su mirada fija en el auditorio masculino mientras les sonreía abiertamente de vez en cuando entre gemidos.

Montó los dedos de Shaoran más y más rápido, más profundo y más fuerte, luego aún más y más rápido. Audazmente hizo contacto con los ojos de todos y cada uno de los hombres mientras ella bombeaba los dedos de Shaoran de arriba abajo, su coño mojado haciendo sonidos de succión con cada movimiento hacia arriba.

Se sintió tan perversa, tan excitada, que deseaba seguir haciendo esto toda la noche. Pero finalmente la necesidad de llegar al orgasmo se hizo imperante y, con un fuerte gemido, ella dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y llegó al clímax violentamente sobre toda la mano de Shaoran.

Sus pezones inmediatamente se endurecieron mientras la sangre se precipitaba para calentar su cara y sus zonas erógenas. Sobrellevó cada ola de su orgasmo, frenéticamente cerrándose en los dedos de Shaoran mientras su mano libre alcanzaba y pellizcaba sus tiesos pezones.

Sakura bajó lentamente de las alturas, una mirada dichosa en su cara mientras ella sacaba los dedos de Shaoran de su coño y se giró en su regazo para encararlo. Enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y enredó sus manos en su pelo.

— ¿Por qué no me follas de verdad? —susurró con una voz excitada, sorprendiéndolo—. He fantaseado sobre ti durante años.

Ella jadeó cuando dos juegos de brazos la arrancaron de su regazo y la entregaron a un tercer hombre.

—Los quince minutos han terminado —dijo el anunciador por encima de su hombro a Shaoran, insensible del hecho de que Shaoran parecía listo para matarlo con manos desnudas—. Es hora para la siguiente competencia.

Cuando Shaoran se incorporó a la tercera competencia que era también la final en que ella era exhibida como un premio, estaba bastante segura de por fin haber entendido como se había sentido él durante las otras dos competencias. Esta competencia era llamada Rey del Póker, y en este juego de póker el ganador se llevaba todo.

Inevitablemente, el ganador fue Shaoran. No es que Sakura estuviera sorprendida por aquel hecho singular. Comenzaba a pensar que no había una maldita cosa que el hombre hosco no hubiese dominado ya.

Era eso o que él la deseaba lo suficientemente para sí mismo como para dominarlas rápidamente. Ella quiso creer que ese era el caso, pero…

Las fosas nasales de Sakura se agitaron cuando el anunciador lanzó una bomba, añadiendo «un bono» en la competencia que ella no había estado esperando.

_—__El rey de póker de este año conseguirá un trato especial suplementario —_el anunciador sonrió abiertamente cuando dirigió a una rubia de tetas grandes y desnuda en dirección a Sakura—. _Su Majestad —_dijo en voz alta a Shaorana través del micrófono que sostenía en su mano— _recuéstese en su trono y disfrute de la vista, porque estas dos magníficas putas van a luchar sobre aceite por el derecho de mamarle la polla._

Las aclamaciones borrachas subieron como fuego incontrolable, los espectadores masculinos se instalaron para disfrutar del espectáculo del que Sakura no tuvo conocimiento hasta que se llevó a cabo. Vio a Shaoran alzar una ceja mientras la observaba, dándole a entender que no estaba en absoluto triste de ver este giro en los acontecimientos. La mirada que él le daba parecía decir_ ahora sabes cómo me he sentido toda la maldita noche, amor._

Sus fosas nasales aletearon en el momento que unos celos irracionales la abrumaron. Ella no tenía ningún reclamo sobre Shaoran y probablemente nunca lo tendría, pero maldito fuese si ella se recostaba y miraba a otra mujer chuparle la polla.

Sakura jadeó cuando la rubia de tetas enormes le agarró del pelo por la espalda y trató de empujar su cara en la suciedad. Un fuerte rugido de aprobación se elevó de la muchedumbre, los hombres que por lo visto disfrutaban de la idea de mirar a dos mujeres desnudas luchar por el honor de dar una mamada.

_¡Ah, Dios mío!_, pensó, respirando pesadamente mientras lograba soltarse retorciéndose del abrazo de la mujer,_ ¡soy una antropóloga reconocida, por amor de Dios! ¡No lo voy a hacer, repito, NO voy a luchar contra una mujer desnuda por el derecho de mamársela a ese hombre!_

Su mandíbula se apretó y su corazón corrió cuando la belleza desnuda de tetas grandes se paseó frente a Shaoran con una sonrisa seductora en su cara y se inclinó para apretar su polla a través del pantalón.

—De rechupete —dijo ella, arqueando su espalda de tal manera que sus pechos reventaban en su cara—. Es… tan grande.

Eso. Lo. Hizo.

_— __¡Hi —yeeeeeee_

Sakura lanzó su grito de guerra en el mismo momento que brincó sobre la mujer desde atrás, derribándola sobre el suelo. Las aclamaciones y los rugidos de aprobación hicieron erupción en la muchedumbre, algunos hombres se levantaron y gritaron en voz alta mientras dos mujeres desnudas rodaban sobre la hierba intentando clavar la una a la otra sobre ella.

En su visión periférica podía ver a Shaoran sonreír abiertamente, lo que la hizo enfurecerse aún más.

—Soy una antropóloga —siseó a su contendiente mientras luchaba contra la mujer.

— ¿Sí? —ella dijo beligerantemente—. — ¿Y?

— ¡Y he vivido con la gente Kung de África, nena! —informó mientras hacía rodar a la mujer sobre su espalda y trataba de sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella—. Y con las tribus guerreras en la Selva tropical. —Ella sorbió, esperando parecer una autoridad en la materia—. Y nadie, pero nadie, puede luchar como esos chicos.

Su contendiente gruñó, pero no dijo nada mientras rodaban.

Más aclamaciones, más alto gritando.

— ¡Y una vez salí con un tipo que era el amigo de un amigo que vivió en Attica!

Su contendiente resopló cuando la agarró por la nuca y trató de empujar su cara en la suciedad otra vez.

— ¡Y qué! ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con algo? —se mofó.

Nada, pero había sonado intimidante para Sakura al mismo tiempo que había esperado que el mismo efecto surtiera con Betty Big Boobs. Aparentemente no, hizo una mueca, cuando la mujer le atravesó la cara con el revés de la mano.

— ¿He mencionado el hecho de que...?

— ¡Bah! ¡Solo cierra la boca y lucha contra mí, puta!

Puta, pensó furiosamente, su adrenalina elevándose. ¡La puta se había atrevido a llamarla puta!

_— __¡Hi—yeeeeee!_

Sakura lanzó su grito de guerra por última vez, en un espectáculo de gran fuerza, lanzó a su contendiente contra el suelo, rápidamente se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, y fijó ambos brazos en la tierra.

_—__Uno —_el anunciador bramó en el micrófono cuando los hombres en la muchedumbre rugieron. Su contendiente se movió como una loca bajo ella—. _Dos…tres. ¡Ganadora!_

Sakura apenas podía creerlo, pero realmente había ganado. Gruñó cuando se levantó sobre sus rodillas, sintiéndose extrañamente orgullosa de su logro.

Se sentía como una medallista de oro Olímpico. Se sentía como el campeón mundial de peso pesado.

Se sentía como una idiota, pensó gravemente.

Y cuando oyó la risa fuerte y explosiva de Shaoran, se sintió como una boba rematada.

Que divertido debe de pensar él que es esto, pensó con un sentimiento de orgullo herido, ver a la aburrida profesora Kinomoto reducida a esto. Tan solo había deseado tener una experiencia salvaje para atesorar en sus memorias, y no una humillante como esta.

Cubrió sus oídos cuando las ovaciones se hicieron más fuertes, la vergüenza cayendo sobre ella hasta que sus mejillas ardieron y lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

Podía ver a Shaoran reírse, visión que la hizo querer gritar. Se podría imaginar muy bien lo que su Némesis pensaba de verla reducida a este…

Con pánico, herida, y otro millón de cosas, Sakura se escapó de la arena de competencias con sus manos todavía tapando sus oídos, el sonido de la risa masculina y de las aclamaciones humillándola.

—Quiero irme a casa —se dijo ahogadamente mientras corría—. Solo quiero irme a casa…

Shaoran la miró huir, su sonrisa decayendo mientras su forma llorosa desaparecía en la noche oscura. Suspiró, sintiéndose culpable de no haber secuestrado a su pequeña bruja lejos de este lugar en el momento en que había puesto sus ojos en ella. Había calculado que la isla finalmente la molestaría y no estaba sorprendido de lo más mínimo cuando el momento esperado finalmente llegó.

_Esto es lo que consigues por intentar jugar de acuerdo a las reglas en una tierra de locos, idiota_, se reprochó a sí mismo.

Suspiró mientras se alejaba, sacudiéndose a la perdedora de la lucha cuando vino hacia él tratando de ofrecer un premio de consuelo.

Él no quería a ninguna otra mujer. Solo a Sakura.

De aquí en adelante nunca prestaría de nuevo atención a reglas de alguien más.


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, y algunos son parte de la historia original.**

**La historia no es mía, solo es una adaptación de un libro que leí hace mucho tiempo, que ya había sido subido a la plataforma, pero que por circunstancias que desconozco ya no se encuentra disponible. Su nombre es Posesión y es de la autora Jaid Black.**

**Sin fines de lucro, sólo por placer personal. Espero les agrade la historia.** :)

Capítulo 10

Cuando Sakura cayó fláccidamente en su cama esa noche, sus músculos estaban penosamente doloridos y su cabeza lastimada después de todo el llanto al que se había entregado en privado.

Había estado buscando Eriol y Sonomi durante más de una hora, queriendo recuperar su ropa y tomar un vuelo que la sacara de aquí. Pero no estaban en ninguna parte, y temía que la subasta terminaría teniendo lugar mañana en la noche, lo quisiera ella o no.

Y ella definitivamente no quería.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado a la Isla Tomoeda, Sakura no quería ser comprada por cualquier hombre en la subasta de esclavas sexuales, mañana por la noche. Si alguien pujaba más alto que Shaoran, temía que no lo pasaría tan bien con otro cualquier hombre que ganara — ¿probablemente Yukito?— como lo haría si pasara los restantes tres días satisfaciendo los caprichos sexuales de Shaoran.

Diablos. Ella_ sabía_ que no lo pasaría tan bien. Shaoran había sido el único foco de sus fantasías de sumisión durante los últimos dos años.

Por otra parte, si Shaoran ganaba la subasta y la compraba exitosamente para los tres días restantes entonces se abría completamente una nueva Caja de Pandora. Estaba terriblemente avergonzada por los acontecimientos de la última noche, y no estaba segura de si podría manejar el mirar a los ojos de él después de haberse humillado luchando desnuda con otra mujer por el derecho de darle sexo oral, para luego humillarse otra vez llorando de la forma en que había hecho.

Sakura cerró sus ojos fuertemente, la vergüenza inundando todos sus sentidos de nuevo. ¡Dios mío!, lo que Shaoran debía de pensar de ella…

¿Qué era ella para Shaoran de todos modos?, se preguntó por centésima vez esa noche. ¿Un premio de competición, una patética solterona que él quería montar, o algo más?

Ella suspiró, abrazando los suaves cobertores a su cuerpo mientras caía lentamente adormecida.

Shaoran se permitió entrar en la cabaña privada de Eriol, un paraíso exuberante en el lado opuesto de la isla, lleno de plantas exóticas, mobiliario de costoso aspecto tropical y, al parecer, de exóticas mujeres desnudas. A él le pareció eso.

Cuando pasó a través de la ventana de la sala, siguió el sonido de los gemidos y murmullos de Eriol por el largo y retorcido vestíbulo hasta entrar de la guarida. La guarida siempre había sido el escape favorito de Eriol, un refugio personal que era la única parte de la casa que Shaoran podría decir que había sido decorada por la propia mano de su viejo compañero. El resto de la cabaña tenía aspecto elegante y tropical —pero no decía nada acerca de Eriol. Hablaba sobre un hombre con antiguas y abundantes heridas pretendiendo ser alguien que no es. Es decir, un asno rico y arrogante.

La parte acerca de ser rico era verdadera. El resto de ello no lo era.

Shaoran se sorprendió cuando dobló la esquina y entró a la guarida para encontrar dentro a Eriol con tres mujeres desnudas. La visión inmediatamente le envió campanas de advertencia en su cabeza porque mientras Eriol había poseído la isla nunca había permitido ni una sola vez a una mujer, sin mencionar tres prostitutas, entrar a su refugio privado.

En cualquier otro cuarto de la cabaña Shaoran no habría pensado nada sobre ello. ¿Pero un grupo de cuatro personas en el refugio personal de Eriol? El gran momento de campanas de advertencia.

Dulce Jesús. Sonomi estaba en lo cierto. Algo estaba muy mal.

_—__Habla con él, Shaoran—_le había suplicado Sonomi cuando ella había venido a su cabaña hacía unos pocos minutos antes de huir de la isla por razones que ella no le confiaría—. _No sé qué demonios pasa pero él me preocupa. Eriol confía en ti y te respeta. Él hablará contigo. ¿Pero yo…? —_Ella había sacudido su cabeza y suspirado—._Siempre seré su hermana pequeña a sus ojos. Eriol piensa que él cree que sabe lo que hace. Nunca me escuchará._

Cuando Shaoran se acercó más al grupo de cuatro personas, el fuerte olor del bourbon y marihuana sofocaba el aire, enviando aún más campanas de espantosa advertencia._ Eriol nunca ha sido muy bebedor,_ pensó él._ O fumador._

Desnudo, Eriol yacía sobre una enorme silla biplaza que se recostaba en una cama. Una pierna doblada en la rodilla, sus brazos relajados detrás de su cabeza, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras gemía, tres mujeres desnudas besaban y succionaban varias partes de cuerpo.

Shaoran inmediatamente reconoció a la mujer que lo succionaba como Naoko, una madam de Tokyo originaría de Okinawa, que trabajaba en dos excursiones de la isla al año como prostituta debido a la alta paga involucrada. Eriol y Naoko se habían convertido en buenos amigos con los años, pero raramente se implicaban sexualmente. Y definitivamente no era como si Naoko, una mujer de negocios de principio a fin, desperdiciara un valioso tiempo de coquetear con compradores potenciales de esta noche a fin de chupar a Eriol gratis.

Luces de neón gritando, chillando, relampaguearon como campanas de advertencia.

Algo definitivamente iba mal con Eriol Hiraguizawa si hasta Naoko Yanagisawa lo reconocía. ¿Estaba ella aquí para consolarlo? ¿O, pensó preocupadamente, para vigilarlo? Maldición, ¿por qué estaba ella lo bastante preocupada para incluso estar aquí?

Y entonces vio unas manos de leche recorrer el pecho de Eriol y una hermosa cara de se inclinó para besarlo. Rika Sasaki. Una madam de Kioto que trabajaba en excursiones de la isla una vez al año como prostituta de alta paga. Otra buena amiga de Eriol gastando valioso tiempo de coqueteo para estar gratis con su patrón.

¿Qué demonios?

Shaoran reconoció a la tercera mujer como Tomoyo, la amiga de Sakura, pero no tuvo ni idea de cómo encajaba ella en la escena. Por supuesto, era también bastante conocido que ella y Rika eran amigas y que la profesora de tercer grado de vez en cuando «entretenía» a los clientes de la madam que visitaban el área de Kioto. Entonces tal vez la madam le había pedido a Tomoyo que viniera aquí esta noche.

¿Pero, otra vez, por qué? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

La cabeza de Eriol se apoyó en el regazo de Rika con un gemido, sus músculos acordonados y tensos mientras se corría en la boca de Naoko. Su respiración era pesada, su cuerpo empapado con la transpiración, mientras llegaba desde las alturas del orgasmo y caía lentamente en un adormecimiento, en un ebrio sueño.

Rika siguió frotando su pecho, Tomoyo sus piernas y vientre, y Naoko le cantó —¿un arrullo?_ ¡Qué!_— hasta que las tres estuvieron seguras que él estaba profundamente dormido y solo entonces se levantaron.

—Bien —susurró Naoko con un espeso acento mientras se levantaba—debería estar dormido hasta mañana. Nos vamos, ¿uh?

Rika asintió.

—Robé su arma así que eso ya no es una preocupación. No esta noche de todos modos. Y Tomoyo suprimió las píldoras. Así que dejan de ser un problema hasta que consiga los recambios en el continente.

La mandíbula de Shaoran se aflojó. ¿Arma? ¿Píldoras? Dulce Jesús, ellas piensan que él va a...

— ¡Shaoran! —susurró Naoko urgentemente cuando fue hacia él, su cuerpo desnudo relucía con el aceite de coco—. Vigila a nuestro viejo amigo, ¿eh? Tenemos que ir a trabajar, querido.

Shaoran asintió distraídamente mientras su mirada volaba de regreso a Eriol.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa con él? —murmuró—. ¿Por qué estáis las tres aquí?

Naoko suspiró mientras lo acarició en el hombro.

—Su mente está, uh…— Ella tropezó con su idioma, buscando las palabras apropiadas.

—Jodida —la ayudó Rika con el ceño fruncido.

Naoko asintió.

—En cuanto al por qué, no lo sabemos, querido.

Shaoran asintió.

—Gracias por, uh… —Él aclaró su garganta y echó un vistazo a lo lejos—. Lo cuidaré —terminó silenciosamente.

Rika se rió entre dientes ante eso.

—Ningún problema. Pero Naoko está en lo cierto. Tenemos que regresar a trabajar. Cuida de él, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —dijo Shaoran distraídamente mientras ellas salían de la cabaña, su mente analizando la situación sin llegar a ninguna solución.

—Guarda el arma —dijo él ausentemente mientras se dirigía hacia Eriol.

Rika murmuraba. Él pudo oírla hablando con las demás mientras abandonaban la cabaña.

—Si aquel tipo ruso de feo trasero me hace una oferta, probablemente la utilizaré también…

Una vez que las mujeres se hubieron marchado, Shaoran volvió su completa atención hacia su amigo Eriol.

Eriol, quien yacía borracho y dormido en el sillón reclinable, roncando sonoramente. Eriol, quien, de acuerdo a los informes, estaba actuando bastante extraño últimamente, de modo que a todos les preocupaba que él hiciera algo peligroso contra él mismo.

Eriol, su mejor amigo desde los ocho años.

Shaoran se sentó allí durante media hora, vigilando distraídamente el sueño de Eriol mientras trataba de identificar cuando había empezado todo esto a ir mal. No pudo haber sido en su infancia como pensaba Sonomi —aquellos demonios habían sido exorcizados hacía mucho. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué lo había lanzado sobre ese proverbial límite?

Cinco minutos más tarde Shaoran suspiró cuando Eriol despertó gimiendo, entró corriendo en el cuarto de baño más cercano tan rápido como sus temblorosas piernas podían moverse. Escuchó el tintineo de la tapa de la taza contra el respaldo de la cisterna cuando fue arrojada, luego oyó el sonido de Eriol devolviendo sus tripas, el costoso bourbon y Dios sabe qué cosas más expulsándose en el sanitario.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos antes de que los vómitos y las arcadas secas cesaran. El sonido de agua corriendo llenó la cabaña mientras Eriol, aparentemente, se duchaba para limpiarse.

Cuando su mejor amigo emergió finalmente, diez minutos después, llevaba puesto un pijama de algodón, estaba limpio, pero por otra parte parecía que estuviera en el infierno. Tenía círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, como si no hubiera estado durmiendo, y estaba ausente la alegre sonrisa habitual que solía exhibir.

Observó cómo Eriol se sentaba en una silla con un suspiro, ya muy consciente del hecho de que tenía compañía. Los dos hombres se sentaron allí en silencio durante un largo momento, no hablaron, ni se miraron el uno al otro. Pero finalmente Shaoran rompió el silencio.

— ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre esto, compañero?

Eriol suavemente resopló mientras le echaba un vistazo.

—Qué quieres que te diga. Mi vida apesta. La vida de muchas personas apesta.

Shaoran gruñó.

—Naoko y Rika parecían pensar que la tuya apesta lo suficiente como para que trataras de matarte. —Él estrechó sus ojos hacia Eriol cuando éste finalmente le miró—. Incluso tu hermana piensa eso. Así que, ¿cuál es la verdad?

Eriol pareció sorprendido, lo que hizo que Shaoran soltara el aliento contenido. Obviamente el suicidio nunca había cruzado por su mente, eso al menos no era algo por lo que tuviera que preocuparse.

— ¿Sonomi realmente piensa eso? —dijo Eriol con voz áspera, su voz espesa por el licor y la marihuana—. Mierda, no estoy tan mal —refunfuñó él mientras pasaba una mano sobre su mandíbula.

— ¿Entonces qué pasa, hombre? ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo? —La pregunta fue hecha en su brusco tono de voz habitual, pero sus ojos estaban claramente preocupados.

Eriol dejó escapar el aliento.

—No creo que pueda señalar una cosa en particular. —Él se encogió de hombros, levantándose para servirse un vaso de agua helada a través del cuarto—. A la gente raramente les pasa una cosa trascendental que los desestabiliza, compañero. O al menos no a mí. —Suspiró—. Esto es solo la culminación de muchas pequeñas cosas. Supongo que finalmente se me vino todo encima —refunfuñó mientras llevaba el vaso de agua helada a sus labios.

La ceja de Shaoran se alzó.

— ¿Te refieres a la isla?

Eriol resopló, tomando el agua helada en tres tragos enormes, luego dejó el vaso con un suspiro.

—Básicamente. —Él giró su cabeza para mirar a Shaoran—. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que viniste aquí, cómo lo pasaste de grandioso?

—Debido a que todo era tan nuevo. —Él sonrió abiertamente—. Sí, me lo pasé en grande la primera vez.

— ¿Y después? —preguntó Eriol suavemente.

Shaoran asintió.

—Demasiado extraño. No me gusta pagar por sexo y no quiero una enfermedad venérea. Y la mayor parte de los hombres que frecuentan este lugar son extraños como el infierno —refunfuñó él.

—Y tú solo vienes aquí una vez al año como máximo. —Eriol respiró hondo y soltó el aliento—. Ahora imagina vivir aquí.

Shaoran gruñó. Estuvo callado por un momento, luego inclinó su cabeza.

—Entiendo —refunfuñó.

Eriol se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y se inclinó hacia delante, sus codos sobre sus rodillas mientras apoyaba, unas contra otras, las yemas de sus dedos.

—Estoy cansado de estar solo con mujeres por las que pago —confesó él, su voz todavía áspera—. Y las únicas a las que no les pago están todavía conmigo debido al dinero.

Shaoran no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó allí sentado y escuchó para que así él pudiera liberarse.

Él suspiró.

—Estoy cansado del negocio sexual. Estoy cansado de sentir que no hago nada que valga la pena con mi vida. Quise ser rico. —Él se encogió de hombros—. Bien, ahora soy muy rico. Pero ahora que lo soy no quiero hacer esto más.

—No lo hagas —dijo Shaoran simplemente.

Eriol se levantó con un gruñido.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Si no hago esto, ¿entonces qué? —Caminó hacia la ventana y miró fijamente fuera de ella, una acción a la que era propenso en estos días—. Tengo que hacer_ algo_, Shaoran. No soy un vago que puede echarse a descansar y no hacer nada. Pero…—Sacudió su cabeza—. La emoción se terminó hace años —murmuró él.

Shaoran se levantó con un suspiro y le palmeó en la espalda. Él nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras y era aún menos experto en la expresión de emociones, así que le dijo la única cosa que le vino a la mente.

—Sabes cuándo resistir. Sabes cuándo rendirte. Sabes cuándo alejarte.

Eriol volvió su cabeza y lo contempló surrealísticamente.

Shaoran gruñó.

— ¿Qué?

—El Jugador —dijo él secamente—. Estoy condenadamente deprimido y lo mejor que puedes sugerir es una cita de Kenny Rogers. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Mierda, espero no estar tan mal —masculló—. Ya sé por qué las mujeres prefieren ir a otras mujeres para que las consuelen.

Él gruñó otra vez.

—Mi punto, compañero, es este: si no eres feliz, entonces que le jodan a este lugar. Tienes suficiente dinero y no necesitas aguantar cualquier porquería. Puedes hacer cualquier cosa que quieras hacer. Puedes ser todo lo que quieras ser

Eriol frunció el ceño.

—Ahora suenas como un maldito anuncio para el Ejército. —Él resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Sin embargo, es una declaración simple pero verdadera.

Shaoran gruñó.

—Soy un hombre simple pero verdadero. —Echó un vistazo a su reloj—. ¡Mierda! Tengo que ir a esa subasta. Pero escucha, después de que vaya por mi mujer volveré para echarte un vistazo y hablaremos un poco más.

La ceja de Eriol se elevó.

— ¿Tu mujer?

Shaoran suspiró, su mano se movió desmayadamente sobre su mandíbula.

— ¿Recuerdas a la elusiva bruja de la que te hablé aquella noche cuando, al igual que estás tú ahora, yo estaba tirado, borracho y deprimido?

—Sí. ¿Y?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Sakura y la bruja son la misma mujer. Parece que mi pequeña y remilgada profesora decidió que quería ser una niña salvaje durante cinco días —gruñó él.

Eriol rió entre dientes.

—No estaba ciento por ciento seguro de quién era ella, pero sabía que no lo hacía por dinero. —Él enarcó sus cejas—. Entonces tal vez este lugar tenga su utilidad después de todo. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció—. Aunque yo todavía no esté listo para cerrarlo después de esta excursión.

—No te preocupes, compañero. —Shaoran lo palmeó afectuosamente en la espalda. Suspiró y cambió de tema—. No me gusta dejarte tal como estás, Eriol.

Eriol le hizo señas de que se fuera.

—Tienes a un imbécil al que tienes que superar la puja. Y realmente, Shaoran, estoy bien. Demonios, me siento mucho mejor ahora que he confesado cómo me siento a mí mismo. Y a ti.

Shaoran asintió.

—Regresaré. —Pensó en la subasta durante un momento y frunció el ceño—. Y si imbecilo me supera en la puja, estaré de vuelta con Sakura.

Eriol resopló ante esto.

— ¿Planes para secuestrarla?

—Diablos sí —gruñó él—. No comparto. —Frunció el ceño—. No quiero a otro hombre cerca de ella, ¿de acuerdo?

Lo cual era el modo de Shaoran de decir que estaba enamorándose rápido y furiosamente de ella. Si no lo estaba ya.

Eriol asintió.

—Entendido, hermano.

—Bien. —Le dio un espaldarazo otra vez y giró sobre sus talones para alejarse. Se detuvo repentinamente, luego giró su cabeza para afrontar a Eriol—. Tú, uh…

La ceja de Eriol se frunció cuando él no siguió.

Shaoran aclaró su garganta y se sonrojó.

—Tú, tú sabes… —Él tosió dentro de su mano—. Tú no necesitas un maldito abrazo o algo, verdad? —refunfuñó.

Los ojos azules de Eriol se ensancharon. Él echó su cabeza atrás y se rió.

—No es malditamente gracioso.

Cuando su mejor amigo finalmente dejó de reírse, él se sintió feliz al notar que el centelleo no había desaparecido de sus ojos.

—Um…no. —Sonrió abiertamente—. Pero gracias por la oferta.

Shaoran gruñó.

—Gracias a Dios. Yo lo haría, ya sabes, pero habría sido extraño. —Frunció el ceño—. Y no creo que Kenny Rogers tenga una canción sobre una mierda así.


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, y algunos son parte de la historia original.**

**La historia no es mía, solo es una adaptación de un libro que leí hace mucho tiempo, que ya había sido subido a la plataforma, pero que por circunstancias que desconozco ya no se encuentra disponible. Su nombre es Posesión y es de la autora Jaid Black.**

**Sin fines de lucro, sólo por placer personal. Espero les agrade la historia.** :)

Capítulo 11

Durante la noche de la subasta, los nervios de Sakura estaban tensos como muelles. Cuarenta mujeres en total habían sido alineadas, todos ellas llevando puesto trajes de seda negros que estaban colocados de forma que mostraran el escote, y tangas de seda negras a tono que estaban ocultas por los trajes que llegaban hasta la longitud de muslo.

Pensó que parecía un poco raro que, de todas las noches que podía haber vestido a las mujeres, Eriol hubiera decidido hacerlo durante la tarde en que debían ser subastadas a sus amos de tres días. Pero suponía que podía entender la sicología que había detrás, dando a los que pujaran más alto, el derecho a sacar la ropa de sus esclavas sexuales en cualquier momento que tuvieran ganas de hacerlo.

Era extraño, pero se sentía más desnuda vestida de lo que se sentía cuando estaba realmente desnuda.

Debido a que ahora se sentía como una muñeca sexual que espera en el escaparate de la tienda a que la compren. Y maldición si el sentimiento no la excitaba como ella sabía que lo haría.

Tendría que usar aquella excitación a su favor mientras llevaba puesta coletas y una vagina depilada por Yukito, porque había abandonado toda esperanza de que Shaoran asistiera a la subasta esta noche cuando él no había aparecido hace diez minutos, en el momento en que las ofertas habían empezado.

No era que quisiera verlo otra vez. De hecho, había tratado durante las últimas horas antes de la subasta de encontrar a Eriol Hiraguizawa y rogarle que la llevara a Tokyo sin ser subastada, pero no había tenido éxito. No tenía idea de dónde se había marchado Eriol.

— Vamos, muchachos —dijo el subastador cuando abrió el traje de Nakuru y, estando de pie detrás de la mujer, comenzó a acariciar sus pechos grandes y jugar sin prisa con sus pezones—. Tres días con estos pechos enormes merecen muchísimo más de dos mil dólares. ¿Oigo dos mil quinientos?

_—__Dos mil quinientos_

Nakuru ronroneó cuando el subastador comenzó a masajear sus pezones desde la base, acariciando hacia arriba, desde las aureolas a las puntas repetidas veces.

— ¿Oigo tres mil?

—_Tres mil_

— ¿Oigo tres mil quinientos? A la una. A las dos. Vendida al Sr. Terada por tres mil dólares.

Nakuru sonrió de modo seductor al Sr. Terada. Pero ella lo haría si quería ganar una buena propina cuando los tres días terminaran. Dejó el escenario para reunirse con las otras dos mujeres que él ya había comprado y pagado, ambas ya en sus rodillas y haciendo turnos para chupar su pene mientras él bebía a sorbos sin prisa una cerveza y miraba la subasta.

Cuando dijeron el nombre de Sakura para salir a escena, ella sintió pánico suficiente como para vomitar. Tomó aliento para serenarse, se dijo que solo sería durante tres días, se recordó que realmente quería experimentar la sumisión sexual una vez en su vida y caminó hacia el escenario con una sonrisa de bienvenida en su cara. Además, Eriol Hiraguizawa había desaparecido, así que no tenía ningún modo de evitar la subasta.

Las aclamaciones y los silbidos llenaron inmediatamente el cuarto y el subastador no perdió tiempo en aprovecharse de aquel hecho.

—La siguiente puta en venta es Sakura, la única castaña natural de la isla, y una de las muchachas más populares durante esta excursión. —Él cubrió el micrófono durante un breve momento y le murmuró—: Cálmate, puedo ver lo nerviosa que estás. Haz esto tal y como lo practicamos y todos nosotros saldremos de aquí con un montón de dinero.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, luego sonrió a la muchedumbre.

Sakura se puso tensa cuando vio a Yukito guiñarle un ojo, preguntándose otra vez lo que había querido decir anoche cuando le había dicho que pensaba castigarla por hacerlo esperar para acariciarla. Pero cuando consideró el hecho de que estaría bajo su control durante los tres días siguientes, decidió sonreírle dulcemente en vez de preocuparse.

Él le sonrió mientras acariciaba distraídamente el pelo de la mujer desnuda que estaba sentada en sus pies. Como el Sr. Terada, había comprado ya a otras dos mujeres, con lo cual ella sería su tercera esclava sexual.

—Comenzamos la puja por Sakura en tres mil dólares. ¿Quién ofrecerá tres mil dólares para tener el uso exclusivo de su coño suculento durante tres noches?

—_Yo lo haré._

Sakura jadeó ante el sonido de la voz hosca y gruñona de Shaoran. Su corazón se aceleró cuando lo miró entrar en la sala de subastas, vistiendo un caro y formal traje italiano y con mucha personalidad. Pero él siempre llevaba puestas esas cosas.

No sabía qué pensar o cómo sentir. Una parte de ella se regocijaba que él hubiera aparecido, pero otra parte estaba avergonzada por verlo otra vez después del modo en que había enloquecido y huido la noche anterior. Sobre todo, considerando el hecho de que él no había venido después por ella.

Los ojos de Yukito se estrecharon en dirección a Shaoran.

—Cuatro mil.

—Cinco mil —respondió Shaoran, sin perder un momento.

Los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon. ¿Por qué hacía esto Shaoran?, se preguntó, con el corazón agitándose más de lo que querría confesar. Él no la había seguido a la choza comunal anoche cuando ella se había escapado, así que, naturalmente, cuando había tenido el tiempo para calmarse y meditar, había asumido que ya no estaba interesado en ella.

Ella soltó el aliento. Quizá su peor miedo era verdadero. Quizá su interés por ella no se extendía más allá de lo sexual. Él estaba aquí esta noche para pujar por ella con propósitos sexuales, pero la noche pasada, cuando ella había necesitado consuelo, él no le había dado ninguno, ni siquiera la había buscado para asegurarse de que ella estaba bien.

_O quizá Shaoran había querido darte algún tiempo para estar sola, creyendo que querrías recuperarte a tu manera_, la fastidió una voz interior.

Yukito le frunció el ceño a Shaoran.

—Seis.

—Siete.

Sakura tragó aire. Ella miró fijamente con la boca abierta a los hombres, su mirada fija iba de acá para allá, del uno al otro, incapaz de entender por qué gastarían tanto dinero en una mujer, y en ella en particular. Sin embargo, pensó mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, toda esta situación dejaba maravillosamente clara una cosa.

Shaoran la quería. Incluso si solo era por tres noches.

Incluso si era solo por sexo.

Y ella quería realmente tener sexo con él —montones y montones de sexo sumiso.

Era hora de dejar esas cosas para mañana, decidió. Por esta noche ella se deleitaría con el conocimiento que Shaoran quería gastar siete mil o más dólares para tener sexo con ella durante tres días

Cuando su tiempo en la isla hubiera terminado, ella se preocuparía de su corazón.

— ¿Oigo ocho mil dólares? —preguntó el subastador, mirando intencionadamente a Yukito Tsukishiro

Las fosas nasales del hombre llamearon cuando él echó un vistazo a Shaoran.

—Ocho —escupió él.

—Nueve —respondió Shaoran, frío como el hielo

Silencio

— ¿Sr. Tsukishiro? —preguntó el subastador.

Yukito quedó quieto durante un momento. Sakura estaba segura de que el cuarto entero podría oír el redoble loco de su corazón mientras todos esperaban su respuesta. De hecho, su corazón golpeaba tan violentamente que apenas oyó cuándo el subastador lanzó un grito:

— ¡Vendida al Sr. Li por nueve mil dólares!

Ella se quedó de pie mudamente, sus piernas se sentían débiles y su corazón acelerado. La escena entera se sentía tan surrealista que no podía moverse.

—Ve con el Sr. Li —le dijo el subastador en un murmullo—. Te está esperando.

La cabeza de Sakura subió despacio, su mirada fija encontrando la de Shaoran. Él torció un dedo arrogante hacia ella e hizo señas con él para que lo acompañara.

Ella respiró hondo y, olvidando su promesa anterior, se preguntó otra vez cómo pasaría los tres días siguientes con su corazón intacto. También se preguntó cómo sería capaz de enfrentarse a él en el continente como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, como si ella no hubiera pasado tres días como su esclava sexual

Que el señor la ayudara, ya estaba enamorada de él.


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, y algunos son parte de la historia original.**

**La historia no es mía, solo es una adaptación de un libro que leí hace mucho tiempo, que ya había sido subido a la plataforma, pero que por circunstancias que desconozco ya no se encuentra disponible. Su nombre es Posesión y es de la autora Jaid Black.**

**Sin fines de lucro, sólo por placer personal. Espero les agrade la historia.** :)

Capítulo 12

Sakura se quedó silenciosamente de pie al lado de Shaoran mientras este pagaba la cuenta de la subasta en una mesa que había sido alistada cerca de la salida de la sala. Su mano derecha estaba debajo del traje de seda negro que llevaba puesto, masajeando distraídamente su espalda mientras esperaban al cajero que se cobraba con la tarjeta de crédito. Ella tembló cuando su dedo tocó ligeramente el inicio de sus nalgas, el punto más sensible que tenía.

—Gracias, Sr. Li —dijo el cajero cuando le devolvió la tarjeta de crédito—. Puede marcharse cuando desee.

Shaoran asintió, pero no dijo nada. Palmeó la espalda de Sakura para conseguir que se moviera, pero no le habló mientras iban de camino a su cabaña. Su mano callosa siguió acariciando su espalda mientras caminaban, aquel gesto era la única comunicación que había entre ellos.

Sakura encontró la carencia de palabras unida con el paso ligero de sus nalgas sumamente excitante. Pero también encontró el silencio abrumador. Se preguntó si Shaoran estaba enojado por tener que desembolsar nueve mil dólares para pasar tres noches con ella —se preguntó también si ya lo lamentaba.

_¡Oye, fue elección suya!_, pensó mentalmente._ Si ya lo lamentaba, entonces no podía culpar a nadie más que a él._

Alzó su barbilla en forma defensiva cuando siguieron caminando hacia la parte posterior de la cabaña, un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Shaoran. Su ceja se elevó un poco cuando la observó hacia abajo, pero no dijo nada ya que ella pretendió no notarlo.

Solo cuando estuvieron por fin dentro de la cabaña, con su decoración rústica y las puertas de piedra cerradas firmemente detrás de ellos, Shaoran hablo.

—Mejor te dejas de humos, profesora —dijo él meditabundamente, quitándose la corbata cuando pasó hacia el escritorio—. Nueve mil dólares es mucho dinero —gruñó él— y planeo conseguir el valor de mi dinero.

Su barbilla permaneció alzada.

—No tengo humos —dijo ella en un tono remilgado que, por la razón que fuera, Shaoran siempre le sacaba como ningún otro—. Sin embargo —dijo ella dignamente—, no te pedí que me compraras. —_Solo esperé que lo hicieras_—_._ Y —terminó ella silenciosamente, mirando hacia lo lejos— rechazo cargar con la culpa si no estás feliz con lo que has hecho.

Sus cejas se elevaron cuando se quitó sus gemelos y los puso encima de la mesa de pino antiguo. Él gruñó.

—Quítate el traje. Y, a propósito, profesora, ¿quién dice que no estoy feliz?

Ella miró hacia él.

—Tú solo pareces estar, no sé —agitó la mano—, más malhumorado de lo normal, supongo.

Él hizo rodar los ojos y suspiró.

La espalda de ella se puso tiesa.

—No tienes porqué divertirte a costa mía —dijo ella en un tono pomposo y remilgado que reservaba para sus discusiones con Shaoran. Se quitó el traje como le había ordenado que lo hiciera, dejándole caer al suelo—. Solo trataba de comprobar tu humor.

—Sakura —gruñó él.

Shaoran cerró los ojos cuando la barbilla femenina se alzó un poco más. Él acarició la punta de su nariz durante un largo momento, luego suspiró otra vez mientras su mirada fija volvía a ella. Ella podría decir que él no pensaba que estuviera lo suficientemente sometida para ser una mujer que acababa de ser comprada como esclava sexual.

—Déjame ver algo tuyo, mi amor —susurró él, con unos ojos que de vez en cuando bajaban para mirar sus pechos desnudos—.Pagué nueve _mil _dólares para joderte. Nueve _mil _dólares. —Él frunció el ceño—. Tal vez los tipos ricos y extraños que frecuentan sitios como este gastarían nueve mil dólares por una mujer _solo para eso_. Yo no.

Su pulso comenzó a acelerarse. Esto no era exactamente una proclamación de amor inmortal, pero era un principio. Su barbilla bajó despacio hacia su posición normal mientras escuchaba el resto de su crítica.

—Quiero decir, ningún coño vale nueve mil dólares…

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido mientras sentía que su pulso volvía a la normalidad. Se había acabado el hacer que su corazón se acelerara.

Él gruñó cuando se agachó al lado de la cama y cogía algo que parecía ser su valija.

—... excepto tal vez el tuyo —concedió él en una queja.

Vaya, vaya —ahí iba su maldito pulso otra vez. Se mojó los labios mientras lo veía caminar despacio hacia ella.

La mirada fija y oscura de Shaoran se movió sobre sus pechos desnudos cuando ya estaba de pie ante ella. Ella respiró hondo, el latido del corazón parecía que trabajaba horas extras.

—Aquí —le gritó él cuando le dio la valija.

Sakura parpadeó. Frunció el ceño mientras aceptaba dubitativamente la pequeña maleta de él.

—No, no entiendo… —Se sentía como si se fuera a enfermar—. ¿Quieres que me vista y me vaya a casa? —dijo en un suspiro.

Sus cejas se unieron.

—Infiernos, no —gruñó, pareciéndose cada vez más a la bestia hosca de la que había caído locamente enamorada—. Quiero que te vistas, pero de ninguna manera te vas a ir a casa.

Ella suspiró y alzó una mano para frotarse las sienes.

—No entiendo…

Shaoran puso su cuerpo grande cerca del suyo. Él tomó una de sus manos y la colocó firmemente sobre su erección.

— ¿Te parece que esto quiere que te marches? —preguntó él densamente.

Su corazón comenzó a golpear pesadamente contra su pecho.

—No —susurró ella. Se sentía largo, grueso y caliente, y duro como el acero.

Él movió sus caderas contra ella, apretando su pene contra la palma de su mano.

—Voy a joderte hasta que no puedas andar —murmuró él—. Voy disparar tantas cargas de semen en tu coño en los tres próximos días, que comenzarás a sentir poco natural cuando no estés con mis jugos entre medio de tus piernas…

Sus ojos se ensancharon al mirarle, y su excitación causaba que incluso su piel zumbara.

Él colocó su mano sobre la suya y la apretó, haciendo que su palma fuera más fuerte contra su erección.

—... pero quiero a mi profesora —replicó, su mirada fija oscura se posó sobre su cara. —Quiero a la verdadera Sakura Kinomoto, no a la mujer que pretende ser durante cinco días.

Y de repente entendió por qué quería que se vistiera, por qué quería que se pusiera la ropa que usaba en la universidad…

Porque él quería dominar sexualmente a Sakura Kinomoto, no a Sakura la mujerzuela. Estaba más interesado en tener sexo con la profesora que con la prostituta.

Se humedeció los labios mientras Shaoran liberaba su mano, sintiéndose nerviosa e increíblemente desesperada. Shaoran la quería _a ella_, a la verdadera. La corriente y pasada de moda doctora Sakura Kinomoto. Cualquier otro hombre habría querido al gatito sexual. Pero Shaoran quería al ratón.

Maldito fuera, se estaba introduciendo en su corazón. No era ningún poeta, eso estaba claro, pero este gesto —y obviamente él se había tomado un tiempo para pensar en ello si había traído su valija— era el mayor refuerzo que le habían dado nunca a su autoestima sexual. No tenía que fingir con Shaoran. Podría ser ella misma.

Sakura echó un vistazo a lo lejos, mordisqueándose el labio inferior. Señor, esto era confuso. Por una parte estaba sorprendida por lo que él quería que hiciera, pero por otra estaba aterrorizada. Ella y Shaoran tenían una larga historia juntos, y aparte de lo que ahora comprendía que habían sido trémulos de conciencia sensual que habían pasado entre ellos, no había habido nada bonito. Se habían puesto en guardia como si hubieran estado en una batalla durante dos años, todavía ahora...

— ¿Entonces has tenido fantasías sobre mí antes? —susurró ella antes de reanudar su mordisqueo.

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

—Para ser una Doctora en Filosofía no eres muy rápida. —Cuando ella le disparó una mirada mordaz, él gruñó a la manera típica de Shaoran—. Señora, has sido mi sueño y mi fantasía durante los dos pasados malditos años

Su corazón se aceleró. ¿Ella había dicho que él no era un poeta?

—... también has sido mi pesadilla, pero eso está fuera de discusión.

Sus labios se apretaron. No, definitivamente no era un poeta.

Shaoran acuchilló una mano por el aire.

—Solo gasté nueve mil dólares para conseguir tres días de sexo y tu sumisión total. Sería un estúpido si no consigo a la profesora durante estos tres días. —Él aprisionó un pezón entre sus dedos como si no pudiera evitarlo, luego frunció el ceño mientras se alejaba—. Estaré de vuelta en una hora con alimentos. Estate vestida cuando vuelva para que pueda desnudarte.

Sakura respiró hondo cuando lo observó caminar hacia la puerta, no sabiendo como sentirse.

Él alzó una ceja mientras la miraba sobre su hombro, con la boca como siempre sin una sonrisa.

—Eres mi posesión —murmuró él—. Durante los tres próximos días te poseo.

Shaoran esperó a que ella asintiera con la cabeza. Se marchó tan pronto como ella lo hizo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, y algunos son parte de la historia original.**

**La historia no es mía, solo es una adaptación de un libro que leí hace mucho tiempo, que ya había sido subido a la plataforma, pero que por circunstancias que desconozco ya no se encuentra disponible. Su nombre es Posesión y es de la autora Jaid Black.**

**Sin fines de lucro, sólo por placer personal. Espero les agrade la historia.** :)

Capítulo 13

Su plan había sido agasajarla, una comida sin prisas con la mujer con la que nunca había pensado tener una verdadera cita y solo contemplarla durante un rato, sabiendo que ella estaba allí y no se marcharía, y sabiendo que podía hacer lo que siempre quiso hacerle cuando quisiera. Después de esto él había planeado seducirla, pasar unos minutos estableciendo las normas básicas para los tres días siguientes, así sabría exactamente cuan pervertido era y podría decirle francamente si podía manejarlo.

Sus buenas intenciones se fueron volando por la ventana proverbialmente al segundo aquel en que cruzo por las puertas y la vio. Ella estaba sentaba en la cama con las manos en su regazo, su pelo retirado en un apretado moño, con unas gafas puestas en la punta de la nariz, y llevaba puesta la falda azul más apagada y pasada de moda, junto a la más remilgada camisa de algodón que él alguna vez había tenido el disgusto de ver.

Maldición, la quería tanto que casi se corrió en su pantalón.

Los ojos de Shaoran pasaron al lado opuesto del cuarto donde las esposas negras pendían del techo. Su mirada fija se estrechó por la excitación cuando caminó despacio hacia ella.

—Levántate —dijo él densamente—. Ahora.

Ella se mordió el labio. Fue precisamente entonces cuando se dio cuenta cuán diferente le hacía sentir la ropa de profesora a ella también. Ella no veía ahora esto como un juego más que él. De repente era real para ella que la doctora Sakura Kinomoto estaba a punto de ser jodida largo y duro por Shaoran Li —un hombre que con toda intención y objetivos había sido su Némesis durante dos largos años.

—Solamente cuando tengamos sexo, Sakura —retumbó él—. Quiero y espero tu sumisión cuando tengamos sexo.

Ella vaciló por un momento, pero al final se levantó.

—Buena chica —murmuró él cuando alcanzó sus gafas y distraídamente las lanzó a una silla cercana.

Él tomó su mano y la condujo al lado opuesto de la cabaña. Cuando estuvieron allí, la giró para afrontarlo.

Ella parecía asustada, verdaderamente asustada. Sin duda la realidad de la situación por fin la había hecho caer en la cuenta.

¿Lamentaba ella el hecho de que el hombre que había pasado dos años de su vida cerca de ella la hubiera comprado y ahora la sostuviera con las manos en alto?, se preguntó Shaoran. Se sintió enfermo cuando se le ocurrió que ella podría desear estar con Yukito ahora mismo, o con cualquier otro hombre, pero no con él.

Su mandíbula se apretó. Él había gastado nueve mil dólares para tener estos tres días con ella, y que le condenaran si no iba a mantenerla con él hasta el último segundo posible. Tal vez no fuera lo bastante bueno para la doctora Sakura Kinomoto en la vida real fuera de la isla, pero ella estaba aquí con él y eso era todo en lo que podía pensar por el momento. Cuando los tres días se acabaran se preocuparía del resto.

—Quítate la camisa. Despacio. Quiero mirar.

Sus ojos se ensancharon ligeramente. Ella miró a lo lejos y despacio comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. La apagada ropa de algodón estaba abrochada hasta el cuello, así que le tomó un largo minuto el desabotonarla antes de que colgase finalmente abierta por completo, exponiendo todo su escote.

Shaoran aspiró profundamente. Sus ásperas manos alcanzaron sus pechos, deslizándose bajo la camisa y palmeándolos suavemente. Ella respiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Ábrelos —dijo él firmemente cuando sus pulgares comenzaron a masajear sus pezones, convirtiéndolos en tiesos picos. La idea de que pudiera pensar en otro hombre lo hizo parecer un animal posesivo protegiendo su territorio. Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon—. Quiero que me mires.

Sakura abrió los ojos despacio, la excitación le hacía más duro poder concentrarse en mantenerlos de aquella manera.

Él masajeó sus pezones durante un largo minuto, su polla rígida mientras escuchaba sus suaves gemidos, antes de que sus manos liberaran sus pechos y le quitaran la camisa. Ella se mordió el labio cuando vio la apagada ropa caer al suelo.

—Ahora desabrocha mis pantalones —dijo él densamente, con los párpados caídos.

Ella respiró hondo y exhaló. Despacio, tan despacio que él pensó que sus pelotas se volverían azules antes de que ella terminara, ella alcanzó su bragueta y con cuidado la desabrochó.

La mandíbula de Shaoran se apretó con vehemencia mientras él despacio la volvió hacia la esquina de la cabaña.

—Relájate, profesora —murmuró él—. Sabes que nunca te haría daño.

Sakura le echó un vistazo y sostuvo su mirada fija. Después de que pasara un largo y tenso momento, ella hizo un gesto definitivo con la cabeza que le hizo darse cuenta de que, en esto al menos, ella confiaba en él. De una manera rara, aquel pequeño gesto consiguió ponerlo aún más caliente, le hizo quererla incluso más.

Cuando estuvieron en la esquina de la cabaña, él alcanzó unas esposas negras, dejando caer la palanca de donde estaban suspendidas mientras las tenía en su línea de visión. Él vio sus ojos abrirse ampliamente, pero ella no dijo nada sobre parar.

—Ponte ahí —murmuró él cuando le enganchó primero una mano y luego la otra.

Ella lo hizo vacilante, jadeando cuando él soltó las aterciopeladas esposas negras y subió la palanca, poniendo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y empujando sus pechos. Su respiración se dificultó mientras ella lo contemplaba con los ojos muy abiertos, probablemente preguntándose cómo, con lo inteligente que era, ella había consentido esto.

Las grandes y callosas manos de Shaoran estaban colocadas en las cumbres de sus pechos, entonces despacio trabajaron su camino hacia abajo. Sus ojos se estrecharon con deseo cuando él escuchó su rápida respiración y sintió sus pezones ponerse rígidos debajo de sus de palmas.

—Ponte de rodillas —dijo él en voz ronca, mientras alcanzaba su pantalón desabrochado y sacaba su gruesa polla.

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

—Pero la palanca...

Él le puso la palma de su mano en los labios.

—Sin preguntas —dijo él firmemente—. Regla número uno: nunca me hagas preguntas en el dormitorio. —Sus ojos se pusieron pesados—. Solo haz lo que te diga —murmuró él.

Sus pezones se apretaron visiblemente incluso más con sus palabras, los picos tiesos clamaban por su atención. Él movió uno de ellos de acá para allá con su índice, haciendo que gimiera, y se dio cuenta que sexualmente habían sido hechos el uno para el otro.

Una parte inexplicable de él necesitaba este control, este poder, en el dormitorio. La parte primitiva de su cerebro masculino tenía que sentir como si él y su polla estuvieran siendo adorados y deseados, como si ambos fueran adictos. Y como si ambos tuvieran el acceso sexual a su compañero en cualquier momento que lo ansiaran.

La trampa era que Shaoran acababa de darse cuenta que él no quería que su mujer fuera dócil y sumisa fuera de su relación sexual. Lo cual hacía que su pequeña bruja fuera perfecta para él. El siguiente truco sería hacer que ella se diera cuenta de eso mismo en los tres días siguientes.

Los ojos de Shaoran se estrecharon por la excitación cuando él la miró ponerse de rodillas, arrodillada ante él. La palanca estirada hacia abajo para acomodarla, como él había sabido que sería.

—Ponlo en tu boca —dijo él roncamente—. Chúpalo.

Ella vaciló durante un segundo, luego bajó su cara al nivel de su erección.

Sus dientes se apretaron cuando sus labios llenos se cerraron sobre la cabeza de su polla, y sus ojos se cerraron cuando ella despacio comenzó a tomarlo todo en su garganta. Él nunca había estado tan duro en su vida como lo estaba en este momento, mirando a la mujer que había pensado que lo odiaba arrodillada sumisamente ante él y tomando su polla en la boca. Ella estaba sin sujetador y esposada, de rodillas ante él con aquel moño apretado, su coño todavía oculto de él hasta las rodillas por la falda azul que ella llevaba puesta. Finalmente_ —finalmente_— tenía a su profesora donde la quería.

—Vamos, nena —dijo él en voz ronca—. He estado esperando esto durante dos malditos años.

Sakura vaciló por un breve momento, entonces fue salvaje con él. Ella lo tomó entero en su boca hasta que la punta de su virilidad alcanzó la parte de atrás de su garganta, y luego otra vez. Ella lo hizo repetidas veces, más rápido y más rápido, una y otra vez, más profundo.

Sus ojos se cerraron en un gemido mientras ella lo sorbía, seductores gemidos hacían erupción en la parte de atrás de su garganta.

—Ah Jesús —refunfuñó él mientras agarraba su cabeza por detrás. Sus fosas nasales llamearon cuando él vislumbró el apretado moño castaño de la profesora moviéndose de acá para allá mientras lo chupaba, el remilgado peinado era más excitante que lo que podía expresarse con palabras.

—Más rápido. —Él apretó sus dientes, su respiración iba cada vez más rápida—. Haz que me corra, nena.

Ella chupó más rápido, concentrándose en ir de arriba abajo, del medio de su eje a la punta roja de rubíes con sus labios, sorbiendo su polla de arriba abajo, más rápido y más rápido. Shaoran podía oír los sonidos que ella hacía al sorber ruidosamente, el modo excitante en ella le mantenía gimiendo mientras ella lo sorbía. Miró su larga y gruesa longitud de saparecer en el calor de su boca repetidas veces, una y otra vez…

Él cerró sus ojos con un gruñido, sus dientes se apretaron cuando salió a chorros su semen dentro de su boca. Gimió cuando ella drenó sus pelotas, amamantándose frenéticamente mientras sus labios se juntaban para extraer todo su jugo.

—Sigue bebiendo de él, nena —dijo él en voz ronca, empujando sus caderas hacia ella.

Su respiración era pesada, sostuvo su cabeza cerca de él, queriendo que ella devorase su polla, de la misma manera que una mujer quiere que un hombre devore su coño cuando la hace correrse violentamente.

Ella siguió sorbiéndolo hasta que su pene quedó parcialmente fláccido. Solo entonces, cuando su respiración esporádica volvió a ser seminormal y sus pelotas estaban vacías bajo su polla, ella hizo que sus labios comenzaran a mordisquear la cabeza de su polla, sorbiendo el semen que aún quedaba en el diminuto agujero.

—Mierda —masculló él cuando su cara finalmente apareció en su línea de visión. Él cogió su pelo y le quitó el pasador que llevaba—. Vas a hacer esto muchas veces durante los tres próximos días —le prometió con un gruñido.

Ella no dijo nada a eso, solo lo contempló con sus pechos que subían y bajaban, esperando que emitiera su siguiente orden.

Shaoran tiró el broche del pelo por encima de su hombro, luego flexionó una rodilla para quitarle la fea falda. Él se la quitó rápidamente, gruñendo con placer arrogante cuando notó que ella había mantenido la tanga negra en vez de ponerse aquellos espantosos calzones de algodón de abuela que había visto en la bolsa de viaje.

Él se puso de pie y dio un paso atrás para mirarla, llenándose de ella. Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon cuando su fija mirada oscura vagó por la longitud de su cuerpo, tomando una embriagadora fotografía de su imagen. Su profesora, desnuda, manteniendo la negra tanga, de rodillas ante él, sus manos suspendidas encima de su cabeza con esposas, su pelo castaño oscuro que se derramaba hacia abajo en una cascada, como había fantaseado durante los dos últimos años.

Él cogió su barbilla entre sus manos.

—Levántate —dijo con un gruñido, su polla ya estaba erecta. Dulce Jesús, él nunca había conseguido ponerse duro tan rápidamente dos minutos después de vaciar sus pelotas—. La primera vez que te joda —murmuró él, sus ojos entrecerrados mientras ella despacio se ponía de pie— voy a montarte de frente, así podré mirar tu cara cuando me hunda en tu coño.

Él la vio temblar, pero sin decir nada.

—Y luego voy a joderte por detrás, clavándotela hasta que me corra. —Su índice pellizcó su pezón erguido—. Luego te daré de comer y te dejaré dormir antes de volverte a joder otra vez —ronroneó él.

Él la vio tragar despacio mientras los gatunos ojos verdes de ella se elevaron hasta encontrar los de él. Ella parecía nerviosa pero dispuesta, y él se preguntaba por qué seguía aun tan nerviosa dado el hecho de que ella acababa de drenarlo a seco.

Tal vez, pensó Shaoran en un gruñido cuando alcanzó la palanca para liberarla de forma que pudiera atarla a la que estaba encima de la cama, tal vez ella entendiera finalmente cuando pasaran los tres días, que él iba a mantenerla.

Su respiración era trabajosa, sus pechos subían y bajaban de arriba abajo mientras ella estaba echada en la cama completamente desnuda y extendida como un águila en la enorme cama, Sakura miró con anticipación cuando Shaoran terminó de desnudarse lentamente ante ella. Estaba asustada por el hecho de tener sexo con él y asustada por no tenerlo también, pero sabía con toda certeza que quería tiempo para estar con él. Sabía también que no había nada que hacer sobre la duda de esta coyuntura.

Se dio cuenta que el gran hombre podría romper su corazón si ella lo dejara, así que no quería sentir nada por él. Pero apenas podía parar el modo en que se sentía, igual que no podía parar al sol de salir por el este y ponerse por el oeste.

Las emociones son una cosa horrorosa, decidió con un suspiro. Sobre todo cuando no se está seguro de las emociones de la otra persona. Y, sobre todo, cuando después de dos años combatiendo la relación con el hombre, este se está desnudando ante ti, sintiendo cariño por él de un modo que no habías esperado.

Ella lo comparó con enamoramiento a primera vista del enemigo, con la descarga en el campo de batalla de armas y granadas de mano, luego viene un alto en el último segundo posible y cambiar la decisión de matarse uno a otro por hacer el amor. Esto se sentía algo surrealista e increíblemente confuso.

Hasta el momento ella había llevado el traje tradicional de profesor, con toda intención y propósito donde Shaoran estaba preocupado podría ser también el traje de faena de batalla, ella estaba perdidamente enamorada y con la esperanza de que saltase la chispa entre ellos y pudiera extenderse más allá de la isla y llegase a ser más de lo que era cuando ellos dejaran este lugar. Pero cuando ella había llevado la ropa…

Ella respiró hondo y resopló. Por primera vez la situación tan surrealista se había estrellado bajo ella.

Aquella irritante y sexy ceja atractiva se disparó hacia arriba.

— ¿Estás pensando, profesora? —se quejó—. Porque es un poco tarde para eso. —Su mandíbula se apretó mientras él lanzaba sus calzoncillos hacia la silla donde estaban sus gafas—. Serás mía durante estos tres días —gruñó él.

Ella sonrió, con lo que podría confundirlo.

—Sin pensamientos —susurró ella mientras su mirada fija recorría todo a lo largo de su impresionante cuerpo._ Solo me preguntaba cómo seré capaz de alejarme de ti cuando pasen los tres días._

El cuerpo de Shaoran era duro y musculoso por todas partes, esculpido y liso de un modo hermoso, y masculino. Sus brazos eran fuertes, con músculo y venas marcadas, sus piernas sólidas y proporcionalmente bien desarrolladas. Su pecho era el más perfecto que había visto nunca, con músculos duros y sexis con vello negro que enfilaba hacia abajo, hacia su…

Ella mojó sus labios. Era la primera mirada que le había echado a su polla desde la noche en la barra de tiki y, Dios Santo, parecía aún más impresionante con buena iluminación. Era enormemente largo y grueso. Como una roca dura._ Para ella_.

Al diablo con sus preocupaciones. El mañana podía cuidar de sí mismo.

Sakura apenas podía moverse debido a que las ligaduras sostenían sus manos suspendidas sobre su cabeza. Las esposas negras fueron aseguradas ahora a una palanca detrás de la cama, manteniendo sus brazos hacia atrás, así ella no podía usarlos en absoluto. Su respiración se entrecortó cuando vio la mirada fija de Shaoran vagar sobre sus pechos. Ella tembló cuando, estando de pie sobre ella, él palmeó uno, frotando con su pulgar el pezón endurecido.

—Shaoran—susurró ella.

Él siguió, disfrutando del sonido de su nombre en sus labios.

—Me gustas así, profesora —murmuró él—. Amarrada y esperándome para joderte.

Él se echó entonces en la cama, colocando su pesado cuerpo entre sus muslos extendidos. De rodillas, él paseó sus grandes y callosas palmas por todo su cuerpo, sintiéndola en todas partes, tocando todo con tiempo y sin prisa, como él quería.

Cuando había logrado colmarse de tocarla, cuando sus dedos comenzaron a jugar en el pelo castaño oscuro de su coño, Sakura estaba tan encendida que pensaba que moriría si él no la follaba.

—Por favor —gimió ella, arqueando sus caderas. Ella gimió cuando su pulgar comenzó a masajear su clítoris empapado—. Shaoran, por favor.

Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon cuando él miró su cuerpo retorcerse bajo él.

—Me gusta cuando me lo pides —gruñó él—. Dime quién quieres que joda tu coño, amor, y luego lo pensaré.

—Tú —gimió, jadeando cuando su otra mano pellizcó un tieso pezón.

—Di mi nombre.

—Shaoran Li —espiró ella resueltamente. Temblaba mientras él empujó un dedo dentro de ella y despacio comenzaba a moverlo dentro y fuera de ella—. Quiero que Shaoran Li me folle —dijo ella tan rápido que pareció medio histérica.

— ¿Alguien más, profesora? —preguntó él arrogantemente, bajando la mano que había estado masajeando su pezón hacia su coño para jugar con el clítoris. Él siguió jodiéndola con su otra mano, añadiendo un segundo dedo para llenar su coño apretado con él.

— ¡No! Ningún otro hombre —prometió ella mientras cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba de la sensación de jugar con su coño—. Shaoran, por favor —gimió ella mientras lanzaba sus caderas hacia él otra vez—. _Por favor._

Él frotó su clítoris rápido y furiosamente, induciéndola a jadear.

—Córrete, bebé —él apretó los dientes, su erección tiesa y lista para ella—. Córrete para papá.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con sus palabras, su sonido era mucho más excitante de lo que hubiera sido si vinieran de Yukito. Shaoran era tan pervertido como ese tipo y ella lo amaba.

—Ah Dios —dijo ella en voz alta en un gemido, extendiendo sus piernas tan amplias como pudo para darle acceso pleno a su carne empapada—. _Me corro_

Ella se reventó en un gemido fuerte que habría sonado a tortura a alguien no presente en el cuarto para atestiguar su placer. Sus pezones inmediatamente se pusieron rígidos al punto de dolor cuando la sangre llegó hasta el calor de su cara y zonas erógenas.

—_Ah Dios —e_lla siguió gimiendo mientras empujaba frenéticamente sus caderas hacia él, queriéndose empalar más profundo y más duro en sus dedos.

Shaoran repentinamente paró de joderla con el dedo, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran. Ella le frunció el ceño.

Él gruñó.

—No me fulmines con la mirada, nena —gruñó mientras colocaba su pesado cuerpo encima del suyo. Él palmeó sus pechos, sus pulgares pellizcaron los pezones tiesos hasta que ella jadeó otra vez—. Tengo que follar tu dulce coño.

Él nunca escribiría para Hallmark, pero ¡Dios mío! el hombre le hacía sentir cosas solo con sus palabras como ningún hombre había logrado hacer con sus manos.

—Entonces fóllame —susurró ella. Comenzó a mover sus manos dentro de sus ataduras, queriendo liberarse de ellas—. Tengo que tocarte —dijo ella apresurada—. Por favor…

Su mandíbula se apretó cuando él hundió su polla profundamente hasta las pelotas en su coño, sus dientes se apretaron cuando él vio su grito ahogado, cuando vio su cabeza retroceder sumisamente a las almohadas.

—Así es, nena —dijo él densamente mientras se movía despacio dentro y fuera de ella, succionando su carne—. Solo tiéndete ahí y disfruta de ello. Papá hará todo el trabajo.

Sus labios ligeramente separados en un suspiro, la sensación de su polla chocando en su coño conectada con sus pervertidas palabras, le hacían sentir muy excitada. Ella nunca había considerado antes como una simple palabra podría hacer que su clítoris palpitara y su frente transpirara, pero eso era lo que exactamente Shaoran, con su constante referencia a él como a la prohibida figura de padre, le hacía.

Sakura gimió, sus ojos cerrados mientras él aceleraba el ritmo y comenzaba a empujar más duro y más profundo dentro de ella.

—Mírame.

Él apretó los dientes, hundiendo sus pelotas más profundamente en su coño repetidas veces. Ella podía oír su carne envolviéndolo, oír el sonido de protesta que hizo en sus movimientos hacia arriba, intentando succionar su polla dentro, no queriendo que saliese.

Todavía gimiendo suavemente, sus ojos parpadearon abiertos y su mirada fija chocó con la de él.

—Buena chica —murmuró. Su mandíbula estaba apretada, la vena de su cuello sobresalía—. Tu coño se siente tan bien —dijo él con voz ronca mientras él mantenía estable el ritmo, hasta sus empujes. Él giró sus caderas y se metió de golpe en ella, haciéndola jadear—. Voy a joderte toda la noche, Sakura, hasta que consigas acostumbrarte al sentimiento de mí dentro de ti.

—Shaoran, por favor —gimió, sus piernas estaban alrededor de sus caderas. Ella se sintió medio enloquecida debido a las ataduras, el impulso de tocarlo era aplastante—. Más duro —pidió

Él quiso hacerlo más lento, mostrarle quién tenía el poder en su trato sexual, como cualquier amo haría, pero en aquel momento todo en lo que podía pensar era en ir más y más profundo dentro de ella, en chocar con su polla la pegajosa y mojada carne, que había deseado fervientemente durante dos agonizantes largos años.

Shaoran gimió, sus párpados bajaron pesadamente cuando él se hundió totalmente en ella, una y otra y otra vez. Él la jodió más duro y más rápido, sus dientes se apretaron mientras sus carnes se estrellaban juntas y el olor de su transpiración combinada con la de la excitación alcanzaba sus fosas nasales.

La cabeza de Sakura se echó hacia atrás con un gemido, sus ojos todavía abiertos. Ella notó el techo por primera vez…y el espejo brilló arriba. La vista de sus nalgas apretadas cuando él se hundió en su coño, la imagen visual de tener un duro y musculoso cuerpo de hombre cubriendo el suyo mientras sus manos estaban aseguradas encima de su cabeza sin que ella pudiera moverse...

La vista de Shaoran Li jodiendo a la doctora Sakura Kinomoto…

_—__Ah Dios —_ella gimió cuando miró a Shaoran clavarse él mismo dentro de ella, mientras miraba sus nalgas aceradas apretar y contraerse, repetidas veces, una y otra vez. Él hizo girar sus caderas y se metió de golpe en ella duro, empujando más rápido y más profundo, gruñendo mientras él la jodía—. _Shaoran._

Sus ojos se cerraron en un gemido que pareció mitad delirio y mitad placer. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando él la montó más duro, metiéndose de golpe en su carne con empujes animales. Sus pezones apuñalaron su pecho, la fricción del pelo de su pecho proporcionó su perdición.

_—__Ah Dios mío._

Sakura se rompió en un fuerte gemido, su cuerpo inferior sacudiéndose mientras ella se convulsionaba bajo él, su orgasmo rasgando su vientre. Ella le devolvió frenéticamente sus caderas, queriendo glotonamente follar más duro mientras ella se corría.

—Sakura.

Shaoran rechinó sus dientes cuando él apretó su cuerpo más fuerte y le dio una paliza como ella quería. Él se levantó más rápido y más rápido, hundiéndose más profundo y más duro en su succionante carne, sus ojos se cerraban en un estado cercano al delirio cuando su orgasmo se dibujó más cerca.

—Mi coño —gruñó él—. Todo mío.

Shaoran la siguió en su orgasmo, reventando en un fuerte gemido, sus dientes apretados cuando él aceleró su corrida profundamente dentro de ella. Él mantuvo el loco empuje, jodiéndola como un animal, gimiendo mientras sus pelotas drenaban su semilla.

Él parecía haberse corrido durante horas, pero en realidad solo habían sido unos segundos, la necesidad de estar tan cerca de la mujer que estaba debajo de él como fuera posible fue un sentimiento tan extraño como aplastante.

—Sakura —murmuró cuando volvió lentamente a la realidad, mientras sus empujes se reducían gradualmente, haciéndose más y más suaves—. Sakura —dijo cuándo sus ojos se abrieron, y él vio la cara de la mujer que había frecuentado sus fantasías durante dos largos años.

Shaoran enhebró sus callosos dedos en un mechón de su pelo, asegurándola más a él. Su oscura mirada vagó sobre su cara, que por fin se paró en sus ojos.

Ellos se contemplaron el uno al otro en silencio durante un prolongado momento, ambos también afectados y demasiado agotados como para hablar. Pero finalmente Sakura, con gentileza en sus ojos, le susurró:

—Tengo que tocarte, Shaoran. Por favor déjame tocarte.

Sus fosas nasales se dilataron mientras él miraba hacia ella.

—No sé qué es lo que me estás haciendo, profesora —murmuró él—, pero esto me asusta.

Con aquellas enigmáticas palabras él alcanzó y liberó la palanca, permitiendo a sus brazos y manos libertad de movimiento, queriendo ser tocado por ella tanto como ella quería tocarlo. Cuando sus manos encontraron su espalda y ella comenzó a acariciarle suavemente, sus tensos músculos se relajaron. Respirando su olor profundamente, él bajó su cara contra su cuello y, todavía sepultado dentro de ella, se cayó rápidamente dormido.


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, y algunos son parte de la historia original.**

**La historia no es mía, solo es una adaptación de un libro que leí hace mucho tiempo, que ya había sido subido a la plataforma, pero que por circunstancias que desconozco ya no se encuentra disponible. Su nombre es Posesión y es de la autora Jaid Black.**

**Sin fines de lucro, sólo por placer personal. Espero les agrade la historia.** :)

Capítulo 14

Cuando Sakura despertó a la tarde siguiente fue porque sintió la dura polla de Shaoran hundirse en su carne por atrás. La pasada noche la había tomado así, y una hora después se había dormido encima de ella. Él se había hundido en ella por detrás una y otra vez, consciente de nada más excepto de follarla.

Después de eso, la había alimentado como le había prometido que haría. O por decirlo de manera más adecuada, ella lo había alimentado a él. Shaoran se había acostado como el rey del castillo, mientras ella se reclinaba a su lado y le daba todo lo que él quería. A veces él le ordenaba introducir su pezón en su boca o masajear sus testículos, o algo más de naturaleza sexual, pero principalmente habían hablado y comido.

Cuando terminaron de comer, él la miró con ojos soñolientos y murmuró que quería que lo mamara otra vez. Ella obedeció de inmediato, más porque deseaba llevarse a casa todos los recuerdos de él que pudiera que porque él hubiera pagado por ello. Shaoran había aceptado fácilmente su deber, yaciendo arrogantemente sobre su espalda con las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras ella chupaba su polla, hasta que él gimió suavemente y se durmió.

Shaoran se había despertado horas más tarde, más caliente que el infierno y deseando más de todo. Él había jugado con su cuerpo en la cama, haciendo de todo, de manera arrogante y posesiva. Había chupado sus pezones, jugado en su vagina, le había vendado los ojos y la había atado de las manos mientras la follaba de todas las formas imaginables. La había tomado de pie y sentada, por atrás y por delante, disfrutando dentro de ella mientras lo hacían de perrito.

La había tomado tantas veces y en tantas posiciones que Sakura había comenzado a preguntarse cómo diablos un hombre podía correrse tanto. También había empezado a preguntarse si tal vez, solo tal vez, Shaoran también estaba haciéndolo para guardar recuerdos de ella.

Se había dormido con esa esperanza, pero sin creerlo realmente. Y ahora, varias horas más tarde, no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar, ya que Shaoran la montaba afanosamente otra vez.

Ella estaba acostaba boca abajo, las grandes manos de él acunaron sus senos mientras empujaba dentro y fuera de ella con golpes lentos, al tiempo que salían sensualmente de su garganta apreciativos _mmm._

Ella movió su trasero para hacerle notar que estaba despierta.

—Mmm —ronroneó Shaoran y le dijo al oído—: Ponte de rodillas y haz eso para mí, nena.

Sakura obedeció a medias, acercando un poco sus caderas, aunque permaneció acostada sobre su vientre.

— ¿Quieres que te zurre? —gruñó él y se sentó, su polla hizo un sonido de succión al salir de su carne. Le golpeó las nalgas solo lo suficiente para que la piel zumbara.

—Diablos, probablemente lo desees. Ayer me rogaste que lo hiciera —refunfuñó.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro y se rió entre dientes, un hoyuelo se formó en su mejilla. Él observó meditabundo sus hoyuelos mientras le masajeaba el ano.

—Mmm —dijo ella adormilada, cerrando los ojos al apoyar la cabeza en su brazo—. Eso se siente tan bien.

Él gruñó.

—Vaya esclava sexual en que te estás convirtiendo. Creo que necesitamos intercambiar posiciones.

Ella sonrió, con los ojos aún cerrados.

—Bueno, viendo cómo gastas nueve mil dólares para ser satisfecho sexualmente durante dos días más, probablemente tengas razón.

Shaoran permaneció un momento en silencio.

—Dos días más —refunfuñó, después murmuró en voz baja algo incoherente.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —le preguntó guturalmente, con la voz todavía aturdida por el sueño.

— ¿Qué? No —se quejó él. Respiró hondo, luego pretendió ignorar el tema al golpearla de nuevo. Ella gruñó—. De rodillas, profesora. Quiero su cara abajo y su culo arriba. —Le plantó una palma callosa en el área de sus nalgas que había enrojecido por los golpes y murmuró—: Sabes que es mi posición favorita.

La excitación de su voz inmediatamente la excitó también. Se arrodilló, con su carne ya húmeda para él de nuevo, y se colocó como le había dicho, el culo hacia arriba, la cara hacia abajo.

Sin preliminares, Shaoran se hundió en ella con un gemido.

—Ah, mierda —refunfuñó, tomándola por las caderas mientras lentamente empezaba a empujar dentro y fuera de ella por detrás—. Me encanta cómo tu coño siempre está húmedo y listo para mí.

Y a ella le encantaba cuán perfecto se sentía él dentro de ella, cuán hermosa y deseable la hacía sentir. Shaoran la miraba y la tocaba como si no pudiera tener suficiente de ella, como si fuera la única mujer que deseaba. Incluso durante los primeros días salvajes de la excursión, ella nunca lo había visto mirar a otra mujer. Un grupo de magníficas mujeres desnudas habían paseado a su alrededor, listas y complacientes, pero su único interés había sido obtenerla.

Sakura sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero parpadeó para alejarlas. Habría tiempo para revolcarse en la autocompasión cuando volviera a Tokyo —mucho tiempo, de hecho. Pero estos momentos eran para Shaoran y para guardar todos los recuerdos que pudiera.

Empujaba rudamente sus caderas hacia él, levantando su culo tan alto como podía.

Shaoran ronroneó, apretando sus caderas.

— ¿Lo quiere más duro, profesora? —le preguntó arrogantemente. Ella estaba segura de que si pudiera verlo tendría la mandíbula apretada—. Bien, yo también —gruñó.

La tomó como a un animal, empujando dentro y fuera de su carne, profundo, duro, con rápidos golpes, gruñendo mientras sus manos la sostenían de las caderas. Sus dientes rechinaban al montarla duro, mientras se hundía una y otra vez en su acogedor coño. El chasquido de sus carnes al chocar llenó el salón, el olor de sus deseos combinados impregnó el aire.

—Shaoran—gimió ella, empujando sus caderas contra él más rápido—. Más adentro, más duro —jadeó.

No podía decidir lo que quería, solo sabía que necesitaba que la empalara tan duro, tan rápido y tan profundo como fuera humanamente posible, o tal vez humanamente imposible.

—Córrete, nena —dijo con los dientes apretados, saliendo y entrando de ella una y otra vez—. Empuja tu coño hacia mí.

Él era un salvaje, aporreándola de forma animal por detrás, gimiendo cuando sintió que su orgasmo se acercaba.

—Mierda —refunfuñó incapaz de contenerlo, quería esperar a que Sakura se corriera primero, pero la necesidad de hacerlo dentro de ella era abrumadora.

Shaoran cerró los ojos con fuerza, la vena de su cuello se abultó y sus dedos se clavaron en la carne de las caderas femeninas. Él se hundió hasta las pelotas en ella, una, dos, tres veces más, entonces rechinó los dientes y gimió al correrse dentro de ella.

Ella siguió empujando sus caderas contra él, drenándolo mientras gruñía.

—Dame todo tu semen, Shaoran—gimió, amando el efecto que tenía sobre él—. Todo.

Él lo hizo. Y ella se sintió sexy por ello.

—Lo siento —dijo él bruscamente cuando bajó de las alturas, con el tono de voz hosco que ella sabía era su forma de hablar y no tenía nada que ver con ella. Él volvió a entrar y a salir de su cuerpo algunas veces para vaciarse completamente—. Necesito descansar unos minutos —dijo con cansancio.

Sakura sonrió cuando su fuerte cuerpo cubrió posesivamente el suyo; después, él puso sus duros brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Sakura mientras presionaba su torso con el suyo.

—No me opongo —susurró ella con honestidad—. Solo quiero quedarme contigo así.

Él gruñó, un sonido arrogante que la hizo sonreír abiertamente.

—Yo también —se quejó.

Cinco minutos después, roncaba satisfecho. Y Sakura se preguntaba si tal vez, solo tal vez, el surrealismo y la realidad podrían convertirse en lo mismo.

Si los Who podían bajar de la villa Who y el Grinch podía resolver las cosas, entonces tal vez la doctora Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li también podrían.

Cuando llegó la última noche que pasarían juntos, Sakura estaba segura de que incluso Shaoran podía sentir su inminente separación. Él no la perdía de vista, prácticamente no la dejaba salir de la cama.

Hicieron el amor y hablaron, bebieron vino caro y comieron alimentos caros, pero sobre todo hicieron el amor. Incluso cuando Shaoran no estaba penetrándola, la acariciaba o le decía cómo acariciarlo.

—Masajea mis pelotas mientras me alimentas —murmuró.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, en el respaldo del gran sillón acolchado donde descansaban y cerró los ojos por la fatiga. Gruñó con arrogancia cuando sintió que ella acunaba en sus manos sus testículos y comenzaba a amasarlos gentilmente.

Sakura masajeaba su apretada bolsa con una mano y con la otra introducía trozos de carne en su boca.

—Mmmm —ronroneó Shaoran con los ojos aún cerrados mientras masticaba el filete.

Ella sonrió abiertamente, preguntándose si el sonido apreciativo se debía al alimento o a la caricia. Sabía, por supuesto, que era una combinación de ambos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —murmuró—. Es un excelente corte de carne —deslizó la mano que masajeaba sus testículos por su larga erección para apretarla.

Shaoran abrió un ojo.

—Bruja —refunfuñó. Cerró el ojo, disfrutando de la sensación de su mano cuando ella reanudó el masaje a su escroto—. Me has estado exprimiendo una y otra vez y aún quieres más —bromeó con su habitual estilo arrogante y hosco.

—Y más y más y más.

Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron y encontraron los de ella.

— ¿Entonces, qué esperas, nena? —murmuró—. Súbete al regazo de papá.

Sakura se mordió un labio. Que la condenaran si él no la hacía mojarse cada vez que se refería a sí mismo de esa manera perversa…

Ella se giró para sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo, apoyó una mano en el hombro de él y con la otra agarró su grueso mástil por la base. Llevó la punta de su polla a la entrada de su carne, gimiendo cuando se hundió, empalando totalmente su mástil dentro de ella.

—Mmm, sí —ronroneó él.

Shaoran alcanzó sus pechos, acariciándolos suavemente con el dorso de sus callosas manos, mientras ella lo montaba lenta y tiernamente. Ninguno de los dos estaba de humor para un acoplamiento rápido y furioso, sino para una lenta y seductora sesión de amor.

—Te sientes tan bien —le dijo Shaoran densamente, con los párpados pesados—.Tu coño parece hecho para mí —sepultó la cara en su pecho, tomando un pezón en su boca y succionándolo.

Sakura cerró los ojos y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras montaba lenta y rítmicamente su polla. Esas malditas lágrimas escocían sus ojos de nuevo y se negaba a dejarlas fluir.

Por ahora, en este glorioso momento, Shaoran Li le pertenecía. De alguna manera tendría que ser suficiente.

Algo emocional dentro de ella se rompió, algo que se desenrolló y exigió que viviera el momento y guardara tantos recuerdos como pudiera. Retiró su pezón de la boca masculina y entonces lo montó con fuerza, balanceándose de arriba abajo en su regazo, empalándose con su polla más rápido y más profundo.

—Sakura —dijo él con voz ronca, deslizando las manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus nalgas y apretarlas—. Oh, Dios, Sakura.

Sakura lo montó frenética, desesperadamente, deseando que no llegara el momento del fin. Gimió y gruñó mientras se hundía en él, ansiando que su polla se sepultara en ella tan dentro como fuera posible.

Cuando todo terminó, cuando Shaoran gritó su satisfacción y se vino, ella miró la forma en que apretaba los dientes, memorizó la manera en que tensaba la mandíbula…

Y sabía que mientras viviera nunca vería algo tan hermoso como Shaoran viniéndose den tro de ella.


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, y algunos son parte de la historia original.**

**La historia no es mía, solo es una adaptación de un libro que leí hace mucho tiempo, que ya había sido subido a la plataforma, pero que por circunstancias que desconozco ya no se encuentra disponible. Su nombre es Posesión y es de la autora Jaid Black.**

**Sin fines de lucro, sólo por placer personal. Espero les agrade la historia.** :)

Capítulo 15

Cuando el día tercero y final estuvo completo, y el instante de dejar la isla estaba al alcance de la mano, Sakura sentía como si su corazón pudiera romperse en dos. Había un millón de cosas que quería decirle a Shaoran, y un millón de modos en que quería hacerle el amor.

Cuando comenzó a ponerse su ropa de profesora, las acciones de los tres días pasados estaban haciéndose sentir. Sus pezones le dolían por ser chupados, su coño estaba dolorido por tener la polla de Shaoran constantemente sepultada dentro de ella, y su clítoris estaba demasiado sensible de ser sorbido durante más veces de las que podría contar.

Y aun así todavía quería más y más.

Con el corazón hundido admitió silenciosamente que todas las vacaciones tienen que acabarse. Y eso era lo que había sido esta excursión, unas vacaciones. En la vida real Shaoran podía permitirse el lujo de escoger y salir con mujeres absolutamente perfectas, con un cuerpo perfecto, no mujeres pasablemente bonitas con cuerpos imperfectos.

Sakura suspiró cuando echó las esposas negras en su valija. Quería tener un recuerdo íntimo de las noches hedonistas que habían pasado juntos, y las esposas negras eran casi el recordatorio más íntimo que pudiera pensar en llevarse consigo.

Sus ojos volaron al el escritorio de pino. Sonrió nostálgicamente cuando caminó hacia él y tomó sus lentes. Pensó en la noche pasada, cuando Shaoran había bromeado sobre ellas.

_—__Éstos son los lentes más feos que he visto alguna vez, profesora. —Él los sostuvo como si los estudiara—. ¿Dónde los compraste? __¿En Nerds—R—Us?_

_Ella miró por encima de su crème broule bastante tiempo como para reírse entre dientes._

_—__Realmente en Geeks—R—Us —se burló ella—. Existe una diferencia entre los dos, ¿sabes?_

_Él gruñó, mientras los ponía sobre el escritorio, antes de unirse con ella en la pequeña e íntima mesa de la choza…_

Ella sonrió. Después de eso ellos habían hablado y hablado. Habían hablado de todo y nada, de temas tan diversos como la escena del arte en Tokyo, la política universitaria, y las políticas de la ciudad, que él tenía habitualmente que manejar para beneficiar a Construcciones Li

—No lamento la compra de la compañía —confesó Shaoran, excavando en su propio postre. Ambos estaban desnudos y muy cómodos el uno con el otro—. Pero básicamente soy del tipo de chico que «trabaja con sus manos». Detesto tratar con todo los otros mamarrachos.

_Ella sonrió._

_—__Y tú eres muy, muy bueno trabajando con las manos —dijo ella sensualmente._

_Le asombraba lo seductora que podía ser cuando Shaoran estaba ante ella. Antes de que Shaoran entrara en su vida, ella se había sentido tan seductora como la mujer barbuda del circo._

_Él alzo su ceja._

_—__Ven aquí, profesora —murmuró él._

Sakura suspiró, sonriendo para sí mientras jugaba distraídamente con sus lentes. Despertando, sacudió su cabeza ligeramente y las lanzó en la valija.

—Hey, profesora —refunfuño Shaoran mientras entraba en la choza—. Tu avión te espera.

Ella giró sobre sus talones, su corazón golpeando y contrayéndose simultáneamente cuando lo vio. Él estaba vestido con otro traje formal italiano, y ella supuso que probablemente tenía que asistir a una reunión más tarde o algo así.

Sakura le sonrió ampliamente, aunque sentía que se estaba muriendo en su interior.

—Gracias por avisarme, Shaoran. —Ella respiró profundo y asintió con la cabeza—. Supongo que debería ponerme en marcha.

Shaoran la estudió meditabundo, pero no dijo nada para detener su partida.

—Supongo —refunfuñó. Él suspiró mientras pasaba su mano sobre la mandíbula—. Gracias por todo, profesora —dijo en el tono de voz más suave que ella le había oído usar nunca—. Tuve las mejores tres noches de mi vida contigo.

Ella quería llorar. También quería decirle que podrían tener muchas noches que fueran igual de maravillosas. En cambio sonrió, cabeceando otra vez.

—Yo también —susurró ella.

Sakura respiró hondo, temiendo hacer algo completamente embarazoso, como llorar. Parpadeó un par de veces rápidamente, entonces extendió su mano a Shaoran.

—Gracias por todo. Te veré en la Universidad, estoy segura.

Shaoran miró su mano pero no la tomó. En cambio respiró profundamente, luego la acercó y la abrazó fuertemente.

Sakura cerró sus ojos igual de fuerte, decidida a no llorar. Por suerte él no podía ver su cara, por lo que no podría saber lo cerca que estaba.

—Te veré definitivamente en la universidad, Sakura —murmuró él en su pelo—. Y mejor no me evites como lo hacías.

Ella sonrió, sus ojos todavía cerrados.

—No lo haré —prometió ella—. Evitarte, quiero decir.

—Bien.

Shaoran le dio uno de sus apretujones, un gesto que ella amaba tanto como su trato sexual.

—Sé cuidadosa —dijo él bruscamente.

—Lo seré.

Cuando él la liberó, Sakura tomó aliento para recobrar la compostura, recogió su valija y le sonrió brillantemente, hasta tener un hoyuelo en cada mejilla.

—Adiós, Shaoran.

Él cabeceo, sus ojos oscuros absorbiendo sus hoyuelos, sus ojos verdes felinos.

—Adiós, Sakura.


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, y algunos son parte de la historia original.**

**La historia no es mía, solo es una adaptación de un libro que leí hace mucho tiempo, que ya había sido subido a la plataforma, pero que por circunstancias que desconozco ya no se encuentra disponible. Su nombre es Posesión y es de la autora Jaid Black.**

**Sin fines de lucro, sólo por placer personal. Espero les agrade la historia.** :)

Capítulo 16

Una semana más tarde

Ella era miserable sin él. Una semana había llegado y se había ido, cada día y cada hora más insoportable que la anterior. Ella quería verlo, tocarlo, oírlo gruñir y gruñirla. Algo. Cualquier contacto sería bienvenido.

Sakura suspiró, luego metió otra cucharada del helado de chocolate entre sus labios mientras miraba el final de su nueva película favorita —_Cómo el Grinch Robó la Navidad._

—No te enamores de él, Lindy-Lou —refunfuñó ella a la pantalla mientras el reformado Grinch servía el banquete de Navidad a los Who—. El maldito hombre te agasajará con Who—budín y Who—asado y luego te dejará, partiendo tu corazón en dos.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Dios, soy patética —masculló—. Ha pasado una semana y no ha venido por ti, Sakura. Él no va a venir por ti, sácatelo de la cabeza.

Apagando el televisor, Sakura se levantó con un suspiro, luego anduvo con paso lento hacia la cocina para poner su tazón de helado en el fregadero.

Era tiempo de moverse. Era tiempo de dejar de obsesionarse por Shaoran.

Él era miserable sin ella. Una semana había llegado y se había ido, cada día y cada hora más insoportable que la anterior. Él quería verla, tocarla, gruñir y gruñirla. Algo. Cualquier contacto sería bienvenido.

Shaoran suspiró, luego metió otra cucharada del helado de chocolate entre sus labios mientras miraba el final de su nueva película favorita —E_l Profesor Chiflado._

—No te enamores de ella —refunfuñó él a la pantalla mientras el profesor tenía una cita con la única mujer a la que deseaba fervientemente—. La maldita mujer te dejara agasajarla con bistec de costilla y crème broulee, y luego te dejará, partiéndote el corazón en dos.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Dios, soy patético —masculló él—. Ha pasado una semana y no ha venido por ti, Shaoran. Ella no va a venir por ti, sácatela de la cabeza.

Apagando el televisor, Shaoran se levantó con un suspiro, luego anduvo con paso lento hacia la cocina para poner su tazón de helado en el fregadero.

Era tiempo de moverse. Era tiempo de dejar de obsesionarse por Sakura.

— ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en él! —lloró Sakura dramáticamente, lamentando los hados que se habían confabulado contra ella—. Él está en cada uno de mis pensamientos, en cada uno… —Agitó una mano impaciente— en todo.

Su amiga se rió entre dientes, la madre soltera de un niño adorable con abundante cabello azabache y ojos azules, y sacudió su cabeza con desaprobación.

—Ve a decirle cómo te sientes. ¿Cómo sabes que no se siente de la misma manera si no le dices cómo te sientes?

Sakura frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba.

—Él es demasiado bueno para mí —masculló ella—. Es mil veces mejor parecido que yo. —Ella suspiró—. Él nunca querría conservar a una mujer como yo.

Su amiga suspiró también, echando un vistazo a lo lejos. Sus ojos estaban remotos, distantes, como si recordaran algo que sucedió hacía mucho y hubiera preferido olvidarlo.

—Hubo un hombre una vez… —Ella sonrió, todavía mirando a lo lejos—, un hombre que amé. Pero estaba demasiado asustada como para decirle lo que sentía y demasiado asustada como para preguntarle qué sentía—. Su amiga le echó un vistazo, encontrando por fin su mirada—. Siempre lo lamentaré —dijo ella calmadamente—. Porque lo perdí para siempre.

Los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon.

— ¿Por qué no tratas de encontrarlo?

Su amiga estuvo callada un largo instante, pero finalmente movió la cabeza.

—No estaba destinado a suceder —dijo ella suavemente—. Simplemente no estaba destinado a suceder.

— ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ella! —lloró Shaoran dramáticamente, lamentando los hados que se habían confabulado contra él—. Ella está en cada uno de mis pensamientos, en cada uno… —Agitó una mano impaciente— en todo.

Su mejor amigo Eriol Hiraguizawa se rió entre dientes y sacudió su cabeza de abundante cabello negro azulado y ojos azules con desaprobación.

—Ve a decirle cómo te sientes. ¿Cómo sabes que no se siente de la misma manera si no le dices cómo te sientes?

Shaoran frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba.

—Ella es demasiado buena para mí —masculló él—. Es mil veces mejor parecida que yo. —Él suspiró—. Ella nunca querría conservar a un hombre como yo.

Eriol suspiró también, echando un vistazo a lo lejos. Sus ojos estaban remotos, distantes, como si recordaran algo que sucedió hacía mucho y hubiera preferido olvidarlo.

—Hubo una mujer una vez… —Él sonrió, todavía mirando a lo lejos—, una mujer que amé. Pero estaba demasiado asustado como para decirle lo que sentía y demasiado asustado como para preguntarle qué sentía—. Eriol le echó un vistazo, encontrando por fin su mirada—. Siempre lo lamentaré —dijo él calmadamente—. Porque la perdí para siempre.

Los ojos de Shaoran se ensancharon.

— ¿Por qué no tratas de encontrarla?

Eriol estuvo callado un largo instante, pero finalmente movió la cabeza.

—No estaba destinado a suceder —dijo él suavemente—. Simplemente no estaba destinado a suceder.


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, y algunos son parte de la historia original.**

**La historia no es mía, solo es una adaptación de un libro que leí hace mucho tiempo, que ya había sido subido a la plataforma, pero que por circunstancias que desconozco ya no se encuentra disponible. Su nombre es Posesión y es de la autora Jaid Black.**

**Sin fines de lucro, sólo por placer personal. Espero les agrade la historia.** :)

**Último cap, espero les haya gustado :D**

Capítulo 17

—Buenos días, doctora Kinomoto.

—Buenos días, doctor Amamiya.

Sakura frunció el ceño cuando entró en el salón de la facultad, su mal humor era evidente. Iba vestida con una conservadora falda sastre azul marino que terminaba en la rodilla, una camisa blanca de algodón que estaba completamente abrochada y su masa de cabello castaño asegurado en un moño apretado en la nuca. Completando su conjunto habitual había un par de gafas negras colocadas en la punta de su nariz.

Claramente se sentía tan bien como se veía. Aunque de todos modos nunca había dado mucha importancia a la moda.

Sakura inclinó la cabeza hacia el doctor Amamiya mientras avanzaba hacia él, sintiéndose tan melancólica como era posible.

— ¿Qué tal está hoy? —preguntó en tono casual—. Lo lamento, llego tarde. —_¡Estaba ocupada obsesionándome con el Grinch!_— ¿Ha pasado algo por aquí que debiera saber?

El doctor Amamiya asintió con la cabeza, su tono pomposo tan molesto como siempre.

—Bastante, de hecho…

Ella escuchó la prolija respuesta de su colega con medio cerebro mientras se servía una taza de lo que la mayor parte de las personas llamarían alubias y agua, pero que la universidad clasificaba, o trataba de hacer pasar por lo menos, como café.

Sakura ignoró al doctor Amamiya mientras bebía a sorbos de la humeante taza de una poción barata casi colombiana, y reflexionaba sobre la conversación que había tenido anoche con su mejor amiga. Tal vez ella tenía razón. Tal vez debería decirle a Shaoran lo que sentía.

—Oh —continuó el doctor Amamiya, sacándola de su ensueño—. Casi olvido mencionar que el Sr. Li está en su oficina. —Él sacudió la cabeza, perturbado—. Está esperando para hablar con usted —dijo desdeñosamente mientras se ajustaba la corbata.

El pulso de Sakura comenzó a acelerarse.

— ¿El Sr. Li? ¿Se refiere a Shaoran Li? —Ella tragó bruscamente mientras miraba a su colega con los ojos dilatados. ¿Podría ser cierto?— ¿Está seguro?

—Eso me temo.

— ¿Dijo lo que quería?

— ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta usted misma? —gruñó una voz oscura detrás de ella.

Sakura se giró rápidamente, derramando casi el café debido a la sorpresa mientras lo hacía. El doctor Amamiya se aclaró la garganta incómodamente mientras se reajustaba nerviosamente la corbata.

—Shaoran—exhaló ella. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, recordando que el doctor Amamiya estaba en la habitación—. ¿Quería verme, Sr. Li?

—Demonios, sí, quiero verla —gruñó él. Apuntó un dedo en dirección a la puerta de la oficina de ella—. Vamos a hablar, señora.

Sakura frunció el ceño con severidad, pero sonrió en su interior. ¡Shaoran estaba aquí! ¡Él había vuelto! Aunque solo fuera para gruñirle…

Tan pronto como alcanzaron su modesta oficina y la puerta se cerró firmemente detrás de ellos, ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, sonriendo mientras bebía su imagen. Sabía que probablemente debería manejarlo con frialdad, pero ¡Dios mío!, se veía maravilloso para sus sentidos hambrientos de Shaoran.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó ella, queriendo saber todo—. Es fenomenal verte.

Su mandíbula se apretó mientras su oscura mirada rastreaba su cara meditabundamente.

— ¿Lo es, Sakura? —gruñó él.

Ella parpadeó.

—Pues, por supuesto. —Ella sacudió su cabeza—. Te he echado de menos, Shaoran—confesó ella, decidiendo ser honesta sobre eso al menos. Había tenido tanta hambre de su presencia que de repente ya no se preocupó de si parecía tonta—. Te he echado mucho de menos.

Los ojos de Shaoran se estrecharon con recelo.

—Sabes lo que tramo y tratas de despistarme, ¿verdad? —Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon mientras ella lo miraba como si no tuviera ni idea de lo que él hablaba—. Bien, no funcionará —gruñó él.

Shaoran gruñó, ¡música para sus oídos! Entonces sacó de repente un sobre grande que ella no había notado que llevaba bajo su brazo. Abrió enérgicamente el sobre, sacando fotografías de ella. Fotografías, notó ella mientras las colocaba en el escritorio, que eran de ella en el Hotel Tomoeda, desnuda y sonriente en el regazo de Shaoran mientras él sostenía sus labios vaginales separados con sus dedos callosos.

El corazón de Sakura se hundió mientras simultáneamente su pulso se apresuraba. Ella sintió como si fuera a enfermarse.

— ¿Estás aquí para chantajearme? —susurró ella. Su estómago y su corazón se apretaron dolorosamente—. ¿Por eso estás aquí?

Él asintió, su mandíbula apretada.

—Así es, profesora. Puedes aceptar mis condiciones y tener una carrera larga y próspera, o puedes rechazar mis condiciones y aceptar las consecuencias.

Ella miró a la distancia, queriendo tanto estar sola que podía llorar. De hecho, quería estar sola para poder llorar.

—Ya veo —dijo ella calmadamente con voz monótona—. ¿Y cuáles son tus condiciones?

Como si le importara. Ya no le importaba nada.

—Cásate conmigo —susurró él.

Su cabeza se alzó. Su corazón comenzó a golpear como loco contra su pecho. Seguramente no lo había oído bien…

— ¿Qué? —Ella exhaló.

La mirada oscura de Shaoran se fijó en la suya. Y por primera vez en dos años él le pareció vulnerable.

—Dije cásate conmigo. —Él desvió la mirada, suspirando mientras pellizcaba el puente de su nariz—. Sé que eres demasiado buena para mí…

Ella solo pudo abrir la boca.

Su mano dejó el puente de su nariz mientras se giraba para fulminarla con la mirada.

—…y sé que no me amas del modo en que te amo…

Iba a desmayarse. Estaba segura que iba a desmayarse.

—…pero tomaré lo que pueda conseguir. —Su mandíbula se apretó mientras su mano acuchillaba definitivamente el aire—. Tengo que estar contigo, Sakura, y no me importa lo manipulador que tenga que ser para conseguirte.

Shaoran sacudió su cabeza, pareciendo más resignado de lo que ella lo había visto alguna vez.

—Soy miserable sin ti —dijo él quedamente—. Siento tener que hacerte esto, Sakura, pero prometo que seré el mejor marido sobre la tierra. Yo...

— ¡Oh Shaoran cállate! ¡Por supuesto que me casaré contigo! —Sakura se arrojó a él con tal fuerza que el gran matón gruñó con el impacto. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo abrazó fuertemente, sonriendo como una tonta—. He sido tan miserable sin ti que todo lo que he hecho desde que dejé la isla es comer helado de chocolate, mirar la televisión, y lloriquear a mi mejor amiga.

—Yo también —gruñó él mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de ella y apretaba—. Eriol está harto de mis quejas —confesó él con un gruñido. Su cara cayó al pelo de ella y aspiró su olor—. Maldición, te he echado de menos —dijo él en voz ronca—. Te amo tanto, Sakura.

—Oh Shaoran, yo también te amo.

Ella se aferró a él fuertemente, con los ojos cerrados y los labios sonriendo.

—Gracias a Dios que cediste fácilmente —suspiró él, mascullando como para sí mismo—. Tenía miedo de tener que sacar la artillería pesada y citar a Kenny Rogers.

Ella no sabía lo que él quería decir con eso, y no le preocupaba particularmente, así que dejó pasar directamente la enigmática declaración, demasiado estática para darle cualquier importancia.

Shaoran pasó sus manos sobre su trasero, luego hizo girar sus caderas para dejarle saber que su erección estaba allí y en busca de atención.

—Ven, profesora —gruñó él, buscando bajo su falda—. Es tiempo de que papi te saque de esos calzones de abuela.

Ella se rió entre dientes mientras lo miraba.

—Llevo puesta una tanga negra —confesó ella—. Quemé los calzones de abuela.

—Bueno, maldición. —Él arrastró las palabras cuando sus manos encontraron la tanga en cuestión y la jaló, dejándola caer al piso—. Siempre supe que fuiste hecha para mí.

Ella desabrochó sus pantalones, asintiendo en acuerdo.

—Y yo siempre supe que fuiste hecho para mí.

Shaoran la dejó caer en el escritorio, gruñendo primitivamente mientras le extendía los muslos para él. Su coño estaba ya mojado y esperando, justo como a él le gustaba. Aunque le gustaba el coño de Sakura de cualquier forma que pudiera conseguirlo.

—Y eso no es todo —gruñó él—. No solo vas a casarte conmigo. Vas a tener a mi hijo también —anunció él arrogantemente mientras dirigía su polla a su abertura—. Es tiempo de trabajar en Junior, amor —dijo él a través de sus apretados dientes mientras sumergía su polla profundamente dentro de ella, sus fosas nasales resoplando cuando la carne mojada de ella lo envolvió inmediatamente, succionándolo.

Sakura jadeó, agarrándose a él.

— ¿Quieres un bebé ya?

— ¿Ya? —gimió él, deslizándose dentro y fuera de la carne que había extrañado tanto—. Tengo más de treinta y cinco, nena. Es ahora o nunca.

Ella sonrió abiertamente y luego gimió, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás mientras él aumentaba el ritmo de sus empujes.

—Ahora —gimió ella.

Él gruñó arrogantemente, gustándole la idea de poner su bebé en el vientre de ella.

—Te amo, Sakura —raspó Shaoran mientras se sumergía profundamente en ella—. Siempre te amaré.

Sakura sonrió, más feliz de lo que nunca había pensado que estaría.

—También te amo, Shaoran. Siempre—. Ella tomó su rostro entre sus palmas—. Eres afortunado por venir a buscarme, gran matón. Iba a darte otro día y luego iba a ir buscarte yo misma.

—Hubiera sido un paseo corto —confesó Shaoran descaradamente—. Acampé delante de tu casa con binoculares cada noche de esta semana pasada para asegurarme de que ningún hombre tocara lo que es mío.

Sakura echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió, luego gimió cuando él comenzó a tomar sus empujes en serio.

—Nunca —prometió ella con un medio gemido, medio chillido—. Durante el resto de mi vida no habrá ningún hombre para mí sino tú, Shaoran Li.

Shaoran le hizo el amor en el escritorio, y luego de nuevo cada día por el resto de su vida para siempre. La irrealidad se había convertido en realidad, y la realidad se había convertido en algo más hermoso y duradero de lo que cualquiera de ellos había pensado nunca que tendrían.

Se casaron dos semanas más tarde en la isla en la que se habían enamorado. Nueve meses más tarde nació Shaoran Jr., y un mes después se mudaron con su hijo y sus diez gatos a la Isla de Fantasía que Eriol Hiraguizawa había creado de las cenizas del Hotel Tomoeda.

Y entonces el Grinch y la Profesora Chiflada vivieron felices por siempre.

FIN


End file.
